I'm Faster Than You
by Trunksgurl
Summary: AU. Loosely based on the movie 'The Fast and The Furious.' It's hate at first sight for Vegeta and Bulma, but while they're at each other's throats, will love be able to bring them together? COMPLETE!
1. Under Your Skin

This fic is loosely based in The Fast and the Furious, but it will have a few scenes seen in the movie. About my other fics, new chapters are on the way so please don't get restless!  
  
For those of you who may not know, I have posted up the sequel to 'Cops and Robbers' and its called: 'Once a thief always a thief,' so if you'd like go ahead and check it out! I won't keep you any longer so here's my newest fic: Fast and Furious  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and the others that are too many to list.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Under your Skin  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"What have we got here? Nice car speed," a Japanese young man complimented as he walked around a midnight-blue Alfa Romeo Spyder. "I see you have been using all the money you have won, wisely," he said as he grabbed a silver coated shot gun with Japanese engravings from the trunk of his Mercedes Benz.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Speed asked as the other man and his gang surrounded his car.  
  
"You owe me, you don't fucking screw me over and get away with it!" he yelled as his other cronies took out their weapons and pointed to his car.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Stay the fuck away from my car," the young man growled.  
  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" he said as he pulled the trigger and fired at the front lights. His companions also fired and broke all the windows of his car.  
  
"What the hell are you doin'? I don't owe you shit so why the hell are you doing this to my damn car?" the young man growled.  
  
"You think I don't know about you screwing over my sister? Well I do, and that is why she is taking her due through me," he snapped his fingers and got into his own car.  
  
One of his companions removed his helmet and smirked, "The boss wants you to be at the next street race, and he just wonders what you'll be driving in," he said and they all laughed. He took out a very big looking weapon and fired it at his car. The once spotless Spyder exploded into pieces and it even rose into the air, falling back down with a crunch.  
  
The Mercedes sped away and the rest of them left on their black motorcycles. The car sizzled as the fire demolished the rest of it and in the distance he could hear the sirens from the cops.  
  
He took out his cell and dialed a seven, "Yeah, I need a ride, be here in five minutes. The cops are gonna be on my trail so meet me at the corner of Vermont and Wilshire, alright?" he then closed his phone and began to run before they found him there.  
  
~*~  
  
Exactly five minutes later a black Mustang with white stripes and designs on the doors pulled up at the curb on Vermont and he jumped in. The car then made a huge U-turn and went down Wilshire. "What the hell happened Vegeta? Where the hell is your car?"  
  
The other young man growled darkly and ran a hand through his stiff hair. "Yang somehow found out that I swindled his sister and he destroyed my Spyder as a form of retaliation, fuck me. How the hell did he find out?"  
  
His friend shrugged and then his stomach grumbled, "Maybe it was Deidra, you know she's had it in for you since you dumped her after doing her too, she was one of the people who saw you with Yang's sister," he offered. Then his stomach growled again.  
  
"What he hell is wrong with you Kakarot? Haven't you had your third dinner?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
Kakarot grinned and shook his head, "I haven't had first dinner either! Do you mind if we stop by Mickey D's for a #1 value meal?" he asked.  
  
"Fine but you pay, I'll have the same," Vegeta said as he bumped up the radio and leaned back in the leather seat. Vegeta's head began to move to the beat of Ludacris's 'Roll Out'. "Hey Kakarot, are there any races tonight?"  
  
"Not that I know of, but there will be one next Friday and Saturday at midnight. You gonna be in it?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "If I can get the BMW ready by then, you know I will," he said in a smug voice.  
  
"Well, since we're on spring break, we'll all pitch in and help out so that it can be ready. Besides you know that my brother works at the shop were you can get pieces, he'll give us a reasonable price for them," Kakarot said as opened the hood of his Mustang.  
  
"Alright, I'll evaluate the car and we'll go tomorrow then," Vegeta said as they pulled into the big M.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A young blue haired girl squealed as she watched another blue haired young woman step out of ruby red Supra car with lighting designs and both sides over the doors. The other girl was wearing dark sunglasses a tight small tank, hip hugger baggy jeans and boots. Her hair was long and wavy and it had streaks of black here and there.  
  
Everyone sitting in the small diner watched her and stared. Mostly the guys. They hugged each other and talked excitedly. "Like my ride Maron?" the new girl asked.  
  
"It looks great, but that's not the one you were talking about was it?" Maron asked as her look-alike popped the hood of her car. Maron inspected the engine, some state of the art tanks of gas and other things that the other girl had told her she had put in a while back.  
  
The girl shook her head and grinned mischievously, "Of course not, my baby is at home resting up for his big debut this Friday night," she laughed.  
  
Kakarot and Vegeta pulled up in front of the diner on either side of the girl's car. Kakarot in his mustang, and Vegeta in his Navigator.  
  
Both guys stepped out and curiously looked at the new girl that had popped the hood of her car. "Wow, are those NOS tanks?" Kakarot asked in a surprised tone.  
  
The girl nodded and smiled, "yeah, do you know about them?"  
  
Vegeta laughed at her absurd comment, "Do you think they were made yesterday? Or possibly that we were born yesterday?" he asked contemptuously.  
  
The girl removed her glasses just to roll her eyes at him, "I didn't mean it that way imbecile, I meant that if he was the kind that knows which are the best for different types of cars. Now I suggest you mind your own fuckin' business before I go over there and knock those pretty teeth out of your mouth," she snapped.  
  
Vegeta chuckled sarcastically, "Was that a threat? Am I supposed to trembling in my boots little girl?" then his face turned dark and serious and he approached her, "Who in the hell do you think you are bitch?"  
  
"I got to you didn't I? I bet most of these girls here would never talk to you that way or tell you what an ass you really are. Don't mess with me, because you DON'T know who I am," she said as she walked past him and into the small diner, where conveniently the windows had been opened.  
  
Maron tried not to giggle as she closed the lid of her cousin's car, she had been right, no girl had ever talked to 'big-bad-Vegeta' like that, and she was sure that there would be more clashes between her volatile cousin and the bad tempered Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
The young girl swirled around in her stool and grinned, "Brolly!" she nearly screamed as she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Wow it's great to see you again, what are you doing here?" he asked as he cleaned his greasy hands.  
  
"I'm here to check things out, poppa said I needed to get away and have some fun. I arrived today to your moms house, I'm going to stay over until I can find an apartment. I finished college two years early and have been working at the company ever since. He but poppa says I need to be a little less mature," Bulma said as she pointed to her car.  
  
"He knows about the street races?" Brolly asked as he ordered a soda.  
  
"No. I just told him that I had a new hobby, of course since I'm daddy's girl he let's me have all I want," she said in a smug voice.  
  
"Hey why don't we show my baby cousin our rides?" Brolly told all the people that were hanging around in the diner. Everyone cheered and walked out and to the back.  
  
Vegeta eyed the new girl and snorted, 'Stupid ho' I'll show her what happens when she talks to Vegeta Ouji like that.' He smirked to himself and walked around to the parking lot of the diner.  
  
"Ok Bulma, time for intro's," Brolly said with a grin.  
  
A tall young man with spiky long hair grinned and pointed to his car, "I'm Yamcha, and this is my sweetheart," he said as he pointed to his jade green VW that had been decorated with racing stripes and other pictures on it.  
  
Next was a blonde and a guy that looked just like her but with dark hair, they had the same car but different color and design. "I'm Juu or as the guys call me, 18. This is my brother 17," she said pointing to the young man that was currently pasting a sticker to his car, they both had classic Camaro's. Hers was a really dark gray and his was black.  
  
"Hey, I'm Chichi and this is my car," she said as she pointed to a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible that looked admirably nice and neat, plus it didn't have many racing stickers.  
  
Bulma smiled and waved at the first three, then looked at her cousin again. "I think you met both Vegeta and Kakarot," Brolly said nodding towards the other men.  
  
Kakarot waved, "That's my car, its a Mustang and I'm in the process of putting in some NOS tanks," he said pointing to his car. Bulma smiled and nodded, then looked at Vegeta and sniffed.  
  
"Where's your car?" she asked snobbishly.  
  
"I have a BMW but I had a Spyder up till' yesterday," he snapped.  
  
"Had?" Bulma pried.  
  
"Foul tempered and nosy. A few seconds ago your were threatening me and now you want to know things about me?"  
  
"Geez, pipe down I don't want your life story, I just like to know about cars," Bulma glowered.  
  
"One of Vegeta's ex-girl's-brother destroyed his car because he found out about them," Kakarot interrupted. Bulma stifled a giggle, he had just literally tongue-tied that sentence.  
  
Vegeta shot him a death glare, "Shut the hell up Kakarot. That is non if this trollop's business."  
  
"Your looking to get it asshole," Bulma growled as she launched herself at him. Brolly caught her and laughed.  
  
"Vegeta stop hounding my cousin, she has a really fiery temper at times," Brolly said.  
  
Bulma eyed him darkly, "Don't test me Brolly," she said as she straightened and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
He chuckled and raised his hands in a sign of backing off, "Krillin, Tien, Launch, and Kakarot's brother aren't here right know but you'll be able to meet them laters," Brolly commented as he sat over his own BMW. "And I guess that's nearly everyone."  
  
"NOT everyone. You forgot me," a female voice interrupted.  
  
Everyone looked up and Vegeta growled in annoyance, "Oh Yeah, this is Deidra, she's Yamcha's sister," Brolly said with a shrug.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked as she walked over to her and looked Bulma up and down with a curled lip.  
  
"I'm Brolly's cousin, who the hell are you?" Bulma asked in a snooty tone.  
  
"My my, such temper for one so puny," Deidra said as she flipped her long spiky black hair.  
  
Vegeta looked from one female to the other and smirked at the look of rage that crossed the blue-haired girls' features. He was positive that if he put in his two cents, he'd be able to see a catfight right then and there, but he'd wait and see how things went on their own.  
  
Bulma sneered and eyed the other girl disdainfully. She then watched with vague interest as the dark haired girl looked at Vegeta and licked her lips. The grumpy short guy didn't even look at her, he just turned around and started to talk to his tall spiky haired friend.  
  
"It seems to me that he doesn't really like your ogling, shame for one so odd looking," Bulma said with a smirk as she walked off towards her cousin.  
  
Deidra growled and tightened her hands into fists, 'Little bitch better not even mess with me. I'll make sure that she regrets speaking to me that way,' she said as she walked off to her, strangely coincidental, red Supra.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma, while you're around here, don't even speak to Deidra. She used to be a good chick but now she's turned into one stuck up bitch," Chichi said as they all clustered around 18's car.  
  
"Yeah, ever since she developed an ass and bigger boobs, she started thinking she was the shit," 18 laughed as she polished the dark gray paint of her car.  
  
"You do have a good point on the last one," Bulma winked. "But don't worry, if she crosses me, it'll be for the last time," she said with a sinister grin.  
  
"Well there IS one way you can get under her skin," Maron put in. Chichi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well? Don't keep me in suspense!" Bulma said with an excited grin.  
  
The other three girls shared a conspiratorial look and laughed. Chichi then took a deep breath and they all closed around so that no one else would be able to hear the words spoken. "The only way that you can absolutely get to her, is............"  
  
"Vegeta," 18 finished.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maron?.... yeah its me Bulma, I'm on my way..... you know what you have to do, alright?" She asked, "Ok then, see you in a few!" she then laughed and closed her phone. After three days of being around Vegeta, she couldn't wait to show him how wrong he was about women.  
  
There was something about him that completely ticked her off and at the same time intrigued her to no end. His wit was as sharp and fast as hers and he could match her insult for insult. If he wasn't so obnoxious and grumpy at times, she would be tempted to date him, and maybe do other things with him.  
  
Besides, he was the best way to get back at the little chit that was getting on her last nerve. Aside from that, there were times that she caught him checking her out or just giving her looks through the corner of his eye. 'But to me he's just another guy. Stroke their ego and compliment them about this or that, and they're putty in your hands.'  
  
"He'll be blown out of the tracks," Bulma laughed as she pressed the accelerator and changed the gear stick. 'Oh Deidra, will you hate my guts tonight.'  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta and Kakarot rode in their separate cars as they arrived down by the abandoned docks. They spoke into their phones and used them as walkie- talkies. They made a few sexist comments and looked around at who were the people that were filling in the vacant spots.  
  
Half of the people that were going to be there were already there, which was close to four hundred or so. There were many cars already being displayed and showed off by the owners, and there were clusters of scantily clad women surrounding guys and their cars.  
  
The whole gang parked their cars and went over to get into the race before the positions were filled. Maron walked over to the main head and flirted a little, and showed some skin, then she handed him a wad of bills and walked off.  
  
In a matter of seconds, about twenty girls circulated their cars and were all over both Vegeta and Kakarot. Maron approached Kakarot and grinned, he looked at her sheepishly and blushed when the girls rubbed on him.  
  
"Think you can help me out here?" he asked her. Maron nodded and grinned, then she turned to the girls and scowled as she pressed herself in between Kakarot and the women that were trying to get to him.  
  
"Hey you little ho's, hands off the merchandise and I don't mean the cars," she said in a nasty voice. "These two belong to me so go find yourselves some other sucker to hang on." All the girls growled at her but began to walk off to see other guys.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and fixed the silver dragon chain that was hanging around his neck. "Where's your cousin?" he asked casually.  
  
Maron grinned, "You like her, ne?"  
  
Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "She said she was going to race tonight, I just wanted to see if she's as good as she says," Vegeta snapped.  
  
Maron and Kakarot looked at each other and winked, "She'll be here soon, don't worry about it too much," Maron responded. "And about her being as good as she says, she's better."  
  
Vegeta glared at her and then at Kakarot, "You better live up to your nickname Swift," Vegeta said as he eyed Kakarot and heard the main man of the race start to tell the first racers to begin to fill in the positions for the first round.  
  
"As long as you do too Speed," Kakarot said as he grabbed his phone and two- wayed him so that they could keep talking.  
  
After a few races and bets, the main head's sister announced that the main race was about to start so those who were going to participate in that one should start to take the positions that had been given to them.  
  
The spectators and friends of the racers, started to place their bets quickly before the race began. And there were those who were watching our for the cops to have a headstart before they were caught.  
  
Maron's cell beeped and she used her phone the same way the guys were using and she listened to her cousin.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at the finish line, good luck Thunderbolt!" she said happily as she grabbed 18's arm and they jogged to the start line. 18 snapped a few things at her and then followed Maron's hand as she pointed to a car.  
  
"That's her?" the blonde girl asked as a black Honda Accord with silver lightning bolts that went on either side of the car pulled into a position between Vegeta and Kakarot. The windows were tinted and there was a song playing at high volume making the windows from the other car's quake.  
  
Maron grinned and nodded as they walked down to the finish line, then she took out a small TV and began to type in a few things to the keys that were there. She accessed some sort of surveillance camera's and then was able to see from the start line. 18 squeezed next to her and they watched as all the cars took formation.  
  
"Vegeta, Kakarot, and Deidra are in this race?" Maron asked 18, whom knew more about the race than her.  
  
18 nodded and winked at some cute guys that were looking her and Maron's way. She then looked at the blue haired girl, "Yeah, Deidra knows she's not gonna win so I don't know why she even bother's," 18 said as they watched four more cars get into formation with the four that were already on the ample roads.  
  
Chichi jogged over to them and grinned, "Where's Bulma, is she here yet?"  
  
18 nodded and pointed to the black car that stood out from the other's. Chichi grinned and watched as a girl in very translucent and neon colored shorts and bra walked to the middle and raised a flag.  
  
Engines were revved and from Bulma's car in two of the four pipe-tails produced fire and the engine roared as they waited for the challenge to begin.  
  
Then there was a loud bang and the flag was waved, there was a tearing screech of tires and all of them took off. The three girls that were watching jumped up and down as they looked at the TV screen, there was a very close tie between five of the eight cars.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarot looked to the screen in his mini computer and began to type things in, "The NOS tanks should be used right.......... about............ now," he told himself before he pushed one of the two buttons on the steering wheel. Then the car literally flew down the run way and closer to the finish.  
  
~*~  
  
"Not so fast Kakarot," Vegeta chuckled as he sped up and used up his first NOS jump, his car sped up to Kakarot's and they held it together for a few seconds, "This is my time to shine," he told himself smugly.  
  
The finish line was just about five seconds away and they were both on the same game level. Then both turned to see that between them a black car shot past them like a lightning bolt, leaving them to bite the dust as the Honda flew past the finish line a second before them.  
  
The car skidded to a halt a few feet away, and the others followed suit right after. The smell of burnt rubber was thick and everyone was crowding around the first and second place, who in this case was Vegeta.  
  
Hector, the main head of underground racing walked over to the Honda and tapped the window. Vegeta walked over to them, and then Kakarot and the rest of the people who had participated followed. Then Chichi, Maron, and 18 jogged over and started to cheer.  
  
"What the hell are you cheering about?" Vegeta snapped, Maron pointed to the car and then the door swung open.  
  
A young woman stepped out. Her hair had been styled in a mess of tousled blue locks with chunks of silver hair. She was wearing black cargo's with silver strips attached to the zippers of all the pockets. Her top was a tight black tank under a tight see-through long sleeved shirt, and she was wearing some gray Timberland boots.  
  
Hector smiled and winked at Bulma, he then handed her a very thick envelope. It was the total of half of the bets placed against her and on other racers, "Congrats you sexy little witch, I see that you are living up to the nick name we gave you a year ago," he said as he pointed to the words on her car. Thunderbolt.  
  
"Of course, you didn't name me that for nothing," Bulma laughed as she took the envelope. Then she eyed Vegeta and Deidra and with a smirk walked over to them. "I hope that was proof enough for you both?" she asked smugly.  
  
Deidra growled and tried to hug Vegeta. He pushed her off him and circled Bulma's car. "This is a nice ride you've got. You worked on it yourself?" he asked her seriously.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I learned from the best," she said as she ran a hand over the hood of her car, a momentary shadow of sadness passing her pretty features.  
  
Everyone looked up and over to Hector when his cell phone beeped. He pressed a button and listened as they spoke to him on the other side. "Shit! 5-0! Everyone get the hell out of here. The cops are on their way!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone started to run off to their cars and others were already leaving. Vegeta and Kakarot were already in their cars and finding a chance that would allow them to get out. Bulma jumped into her car and tried to turn the it on but she found that it wouldn't.  
  
"Shit! I screwed up my baby!" She yelled to herself, she checked the screen of her mini- computer and cursed a few more times, but she found that she had forced the engines too much. She saved the information and then got out. She encapsulated it, there was no way in hell she was going to leave it there.  
  
She then noticed that everyone she knew was already gone, the only thing she could think of was contacting one person. "Maron? Where are you?" she asked frantically. "......What? .......... alright do me a favor and give me Vegeta's number........... Ok don't trip! I'll see you in a few........." She then dialed Vegeta's number and two-wayed him, "Vegeta?" she asked as she heard the sirens and began to run.  
  
She looked around and nearly tripped over a box. "......... Yeah, I forced my car too much and I have no time to do anything else, all the people I know are half way gone and you were the last person I saw around here........ The cops are here and I think they just saw me!" she yelled as she ran faster. She was going into dark alleys, but there were lights that flashed on her back. "Ok please hurry!"  
  
She turned and caught a glimpse of a cop car, she rounded the corner and ran into the street, almost getting ran over by Vegeta. She hit the hood of his car and slid over it and to the passenger side.  
  
"Go, GO!" she yelled as they were chased by three cop cars.  
  
"Idiot woman, I should leave you behind to get arrested, next time I probably wont be there to bail your ass out," he growled as he sped off and nearly hit a few cars. They rounded a corner and Bulma saw a parking lot building that was still open. "Get in there, I have a plan!"  
  
Vegeta eyed her with a scowl but noticed that he had no other option at the moment. He pulled into the building and drove up to the third floor. They both got out of the car and Vegeta looked at her expectantly. "What the hell are we going to do now foolish female?" he growled harshly.  
  
Bulma grabbed a capsule and then somehow made it compatible with his car, then with a poof it was encapsulated. "Come on, we have to get out of here by foot," she said as she handed him the capsule and they jogged down the steps and out of the building. "Let me borrow your sweater," Bulma commanded.  
  
"What the hell for?" he asked even as he removed it.  
  
"The cops already saw what I'm wearing and I need something to cover my hair with, by the way, it looks like its starting to rain," she said matter- of-factly. She took the article of clothes he handed her and put it on. Bulma smirked, it smelled good, it smelled like Vegeta.  
  
Just as she stopped fixing it, it started to rain AND two cop cars rounded the corner. Bulma quickly improvised and grabbed Vegeta's hand, putting it around her waist as she pressed against him while they waited for the light to turn green. Vegeta eyed her and scowled for having to do this.  
  
Vegeta looked at her face and examined her features. She had the loveliest blue eyes and her hair looked silky and tempting to touch. She had small cherry lips and a cute shard nose. Her eye and hair color looked sharper thanks to her creamy pale skin. 'If you weren't a loud mouth annoying and irritating woman, I'd be tempted to kiss you,' Vegeta thought as her big blue eyes looked after the police.  
  
The cop cars passed by them and Bulma sighed in relief. The only problem was that Vegeta hadn't let her go and the light had turned yellow and then red again.  
  
"You can let go of me now," she said smugly, Vegeta sneered and then pushed her away roughly. "So where to?" Bulma asked as it really started to pour.  
  
"We go to Kakarot's house, there is always an 'after-race party' there," he said in a flat voice as he walked way ahead of her. "Now hurry up, I don't want to get sick because of you," he snapped.  
  
Bulma smiled devilishly to herself and walked, or more like jogged, after him before he left her behind. 'Poor little Veggie-head, I'm getting to you aren't I?' she asked herself. She wasn't stupid, she had seen that look he was giving her when he had held her. 'Soon....'  
  
~*~  
  
They finally made it to Kakarot's house, after what seemed like forever, and they both walked up a few steps and into a house where the music was blaring and there were people drinking and having a good time.  
  
"Vegeta? What the hell happened to you? I thought you were right behind me when we left the docks!" Kakarot said as he walked over to him with a fresh beer bottle in his hand. He handed it to the shorter man and watched as Bulma came up behind him, all wet and dripping from the rain.  
  
"I was but I had to go back for this dolt, she screwed up her car and was almost caught by the cops," Vegeta growled.  
  
"If you ask me, you should have let her get arrested," Deidra muttered from her place on the couch.  
  
Bulma shot her a dirty look, "I for one, didn't hear anyone ask you. So mind your own business bitch."  
  
"Takes a bitch to know a bitch," Deidra bit back.  
  
"You're right about that," Bulma said with a satisfied smirk, not even that insult was going to get to her. Then she looked at Vegeta and smiled. Kakarot looked from one to the other and grinned.  
  
"You both should change before you get sick," he said. "Why don't go to my room and find something that will fit you guys?" he offered.  
  
Bulma smiled at Kakarot and then eyed Vegeta slyly. She shot Deidra a smug look and then took Vegeta's hand. "How about it? You and me alone in a bedroom?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he looked at Deidra when she growled. "This is your lucky day, I'm feeling generous," he said as he pulled her up the steps and to Kakarot's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma fished around through Kakarot's closet and found something that would fit her, but was still huge. She took off Vegeta's sweater and then her shoes and socks. Vegeta was removing his shirt and pulling off his pants. He made sure to always keep some emergency clothes at Kakarot's house so he was wearing his own clothing.  
  
Bulma removed the see through shirt and then was about to take off her smaller tank when she caught Vegeta looking. "Can't hide the fact that you want me can you?" she asked him with a choked giggle.  
  
Vegeta growled at being caught gawking, but then he noticed how she looked his muscular chest over. "I should learn from you, ne?" he chuckled deeply. He then slowly walked over to her and Bulma's eyes widened as he looked her body over.  
  
She slowly took small steps away from him until her back hit a wall. "W- what are you doing Vegeta?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You still owe me for saving your ass from the cops," he whispered sexily as he leaned in to speak in her ear. "Which way are you going to repay me?"  
  
Bulma's eyes closed as she felt his warm breath against her cold skin, she shivered lightly and then cleared her throat. "What kind of a girl do you think I am?" she snapped. "I'm not just gonna sleep with you just because you helped me get away from the cops," she said in a snappy tone.  
  
Vegeta chuckled deep in his throat, and he was so close to her that Bulma felt it, then he raised a hand and turned her chin so that their eyes met. "I don't want you to sleep with me," he chuckled again.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Bulma said as she looked into his shinning onyx eyes.  
  
"Just this," he purred as his lips descended onto hers. Bulma gasped lightly into his mouth and whimpered softly when his warm hands slid down her back, and then back up to her neck. His skin was warm and his body inviting to touch. His lips were soft and he showed her that he was a hell of a good kisser.  
  
Just as she was settling into his arms, he stopped and pulled away from her. Bulma kept her eyes closed and missed the smirk that crossed Vegeta's face. Her skin was flushed, her lips swollen from the kiss, and she was breathing deeply.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and narrowed when she heard his laugh vibrate through the entire room. "What's so funny?" she asked harshly, running a hand through her damp hair.  
  
"How easy it is to get you riled up and then mellowed out," he continued laughing.  
  
"You bastard!" Bulma screeched. "How dare you fondle me like that?"  
  
Vegeta walked to his clothes and finished dressing, still laughing. He then walked over to her and smirked, "You're a good kisser, I'll give you that, but I see what you're trying to do," he whispered as he nipped her lips.  
  
Bulma jerked away from him and punched him in the face, but she felt it probably hurt her more than it did him. He smirked and then touched the skin where her hand hit, "You'll pay for that stupid wench," he growled as he smacked her ass and then marched out of the room.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Bulma yelled. Why was it that even when she couldn't stand him she couldn't stop revlling at the taste of his mouth. She then smiled to herself, he really was a good kisser. 'You really don't know what's in store for you baby, but you'll see soon,' Bulma thought as she finished dressing and made her way back downstairs. 'Nobody fondles Bulma Briefs and get's away with it.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Did you guys like my new fic? I hope you did because it will get better and better through the chapters. So Vegeta and Bulma clash, but there is an obvious attraction, aside from that, there's Deidra to worry about. Next chapter will have a small piece of the party and a few other surprises for you guys.  
  
I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, so I will see you guys later!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	2. Need For Speed

It's good to know that you guys liked my new fic. Thanks a lot for the reviews and the good comments. As you may have seen, I changed the name, because SOME people were complaining that there was already a story named like this. But I wont bore you guys, just go ahead and read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Need For Speed  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma drew the string from Kakarot's huge borrowed sweat pants and fixed the muscle tank she had on, thankful that it fit rather snug. She had brushed her hair and was wearing some socks that were also very large.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen and looked around the buckets filled with ice and drinks. She grabbed a wine cooler and then walked back to the living room where the music was blaring and everyone was dancing and drinking.  
  
Chichi, 18, and Maron walked over to her and grinned, "What happened to ya?" Chichi asked as she drank from her own wine cooler.  
  
"I overworked the engine of my car and had to call Vegeta for a ride, he was the only person that was still near the docks," Bulma said with a wink.  
  
The other girls giggled and nodded, "So how did it go on the way here?" 18 asked.  
  
"We nearly got caught and to get away from the cops we had to act as if we were all up on each other," Bulma giggled. From where she stood, she could see Vegeta and he was smirking in superiority at her. "He's such an arrogant bastard!"  
  
"But you like him, don't you?" Maron asked slyly.  
  
All four girls looked at Vegeta and he scowled, "You've got to admit that he and Kakarot are an eye candy, though," 18 said with a wink.  
  
"That, they are," Bulma laughed. "Do you guys have any place where I can work on my car tomorrow?"  
  
Chichi nodded, "Yeah, and you still haven't seen Kakarot's older brother," she whistled then she sobered when Bulma shot her a look. "We all share a garage and fix up our rides there, its only a few blocks from here and its an abandoned place so nobody trips."  
  
"Yeah, I have to fix up my baby and maybe some of the guys would like to work on my other cars," Bulma said as she ran a hand through her hair. She finished her drink and then walked to the kitchen to leave it and get another.  
  
Just as she turned, she slammed straight into a hard, warm body. She didn't have to look up though. "What the hell do you want Vegeta?" she snapped.  
  
He was roughly her same height, yet he found it so that he was sneering down his nose at her. Then he did what Bulma had come to recognize as his trademark, superior, I'm-better-than-you, smirk. "You can't seem to take your eyes off of me can you?"  
  
Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Would you mind moving out of my way?" she snapped.  
  
Vegeta just looked her over and licked his lips, "Make me," he purred.  
  
Bulma looked at him through narrowed eyes and then a smile curled onto her lips, "Fine." With that said, she suddenly grabbed him and slammed him against she big fridge that was there. Then her lips were on his insistently until he parted his lips and she was able to deepen her assault.  
  
Vegeta' eyes had widened only for a moment, until he closed them as she kissed him. Her hands were in his hair she was pressing her pelvis against his, guiding her hips on his until she felt him react to her. One of her hands trailed down his body and caressed the growing bulge. Vegeta groaned against her mouth and then kissed back harder.  
  
Bulma felt a smirk grace her lips and all of a sudden, she stopped. Vegeta was gasping for air, and there was a light flush to his cheeks. Bulma calmed her breathing also and looked at him smugly.  
  
"Oh, was I getting to you?" she asked innocently, then she laughed, and grabbed a beer. She looked him over and giggled, "I'd suggest a COLD shower for that," she said as she pointed to his crotch. "Take care Veggie!" She said as she pranced off.  
  
Vegeta growled darkly and cursed her in every way he could. Then, rather stiffly, he began to walk up the stairs to use Kakarot's bathroom, indeed, for a VERY cold shower.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Pull up to the side," a man yelled as the black Honda he was riding in approached a huge trailer truck. The small car pulled up, and that person jumped off and onto the side of the trailer's head, while two other cars flanked it in the front and back. He grabbed a crow-bar and broke off the side of the window, then he swung the door open and jumped in.  
  
He fought the man that was driving and then with a punch, slowed down the truck a bit. Then he opened the door and threw him out, taking control of the truck and driving it himself with ease. He took the radio and moved the controls a bit, "I've got it."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bulma tied a black bandanna around her head and jumped into her car, she tried to turn the engine on to hear what was going on, but it wouldn't budge. 'Idiot,' she thought, remembering now that she had left her comp. on and the battery had been drained.  
  
She stepped out, took out some cables, and used a small device to charge the battery, then she turned the car on, making the engine sputter. "Sounds like you over worked the engine," she heard a deep voice tell her. Bulma looked up and her eyes met Vegeta's.  
  
Bulma smirked and eyed him over once, stepping out of her car, "And you're telling me this......... why?"  
  
Vegeta sniffed and popped the capsule his car was in, turning away without another word. He popped the hood, and looked at it closely. Bulma smirked to herself, and as she passed behind him, she pinched his ass. Vegeta jumped and sneered at her.  
  
Bulma winked at him and popped a capsule with another car outside of the garage, "Veggie? How about we have a little race of our own?" she asked as she leaned in a sexy pose against her Infinity G20, it was a royal blue color, with yellow lighting bolts on either side, and leather seats.  
  
Vegeta walked outside of the garage and looked the car over. "Pop the hood," he commanded. Bulma rolled her eyes but did it. He looked at the motor, the transmission, and the four NOS tanks that had been installed. "Do you fix them up yourself?"  
  
Bulma eyed him once, and ran a hand through some strands of her hair. She then pulled up her baggy pants and sighed, "My older brother taught me how, this was his favorite car," she said in a sad voice, that at the same time was laced with sharpness.  
  
"Where is he now?" Vegeta asked with interest.  
  
"Dead. He died in a car crash," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta eyed her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Is that why you have been dedicated to street races?"  
  
Bulma cleared her throat uncomfortably and ignored his question, even though it was true. "Are you going to race me or not?" she snapped.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "What's in for me? Will I get something out of it?" he asked her slyly.  
  
Bulma blinked once, but then smiled, "Do you like this car?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her with a frown and looked at the car, "I thought you said it belonged to your brother," he eyed her through narrowed eyes, "You'll give me the car if I win?"  
  
Bulma scoffed, "No. I'll fix one for you if you win. So what do you say?"  
  
"That's a really big bet, what if we postpone it for a legal race. There's going to be one in about three weeks, at an old abandoned air base. How about we leave it for then?" he asked as he cleaned his car.  
  
Bulma nodded, "If I win what do I get?"  
  
Vegeta thought a moment and then looked at her smugly, "I'll fix up my Spider and I'll give it to you," he offered. Bulma smirked and nodded.  
  
"So what is there to bet now?" she asked as she approached him. He eyed her nicely shaped body and smirked.  
  
"You owe me for yesterday wench, so see if you like this. If I win, you will do as I say for the 24 hours of any day that I pick," he told her in a snooty tone.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Anything? Well..... as long as it goes the same for you," she replied.  
  
They shook hands and Vegeta got into his BMW, then Bulma got into her own car and they drove it to the nearest stop sign. Bulma then lowered her window and Vegeta did the same. "Once we reach the dead end of this street, we head back. Whoever gets back first wins, got it?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta gave a nod of understanding and called Kakarot on his phone and told him to keep watch. "Ready?" he asked. Bulma nodded. "GO!" he yelled and both pressed the accelerator.  
  
There was a loud squeal of burning rubber and those that were working in the garage came out to see the race that had started in a matter of seconds. Bulma laughed in glee and pushed the accelerator harder. Then all of a sudden a car backed out of its drive way and she swerved, nearly taking out Vegeta.  
  
He let out a string of curses and then sped off and caught up with her again. They reached the dead end at the same moment, and then they both turned, nearly slamming into each other. Kakarot walked onto the sidewalk and took his position to see who would win.  
  
Then simultaneously, they pressed the buttons for the NOS tanks, the cars flew down the rest of the street. As they neared Kakarot, Vegeta took the lead and arrived one hair's-length before Bulma. The car's screeched to a stop and Bulma stepped out.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Kakarot and smirked triumphantly, "Tell her Kakarot!"  
  
Kakarot looked at Bulma and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Bulma, but Vegeta won this time."  
  
Bulma shook her head, but then grinned, "I know, I could clearly see that he had the upper hand. But don't worry, I'm not a sore loser like other people," she said looking at Deidra, who by now had come out to see them too.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and approached her, his hand smoothing over the top of her car. He leaned into her and whispered, "I won our bet, but I will let you know when I will require of your services."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed and then she smirked, "Anytime," she said as she leaned against his face and kissed his lips. She then winked at him and walked back to her car, getting in, and then driving it into the garage.  
  
~*~  
  
"This must be the beautiful Bulma I've heard so much about," a deep baritone startled her to death, Bulma jumped away from under the hood of her car, and looked up. And up. He was tall, VERY tall. And VERY gorgeous.  
  
"Have you heard good things, or bad?" Bulma asked with a flirtatious smile. Then she looked at Vegeta.  
  
He scowled, "Don't look at me. I've only said bad things."  
  
Bulma ignored his comment and turned back to the tall man before her, "With whom do I have the pleasure?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm Raditz, Kakarot's older brother. So you're Bulma, its great to finally meet the person I have been hearing things about. All the guys down at the shop haven't stopped talking about you. Then my little brother told me that you were hanging around her, and I just had to meet you," he said with a grin.  
  
"Nice to meet you then," Bulma said as she extended her hand. He took it and held it softly, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand. Bulma blushed lightly and tugged at her hand, though he wouldn't let go.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he leaned down and kissed her hand.  
  
Bulma giggled and looked at Chichi and 18, who at the moment were watching with dumbfounded expressions. Then she looked at Kakarot and he only grinned. "Kakarot, I like your brother," she said with a laugh.  
  
Raditz chuckled also and then let go of her, "I hope I see more of you," he said with a wink as he cleaned off a smudge of grease from her face. He then walked over to his brother and they walked away.  
  
Bulma kept smiling and noticed now, that Vegeta was glaring at her. Bulma grinned and stuck her nose in the air as she turned towards her new friends. "Is he really that smooth?" she asked about Raditz.  
  
Chichi nodded, "He's a big time flirt, 18 went out with him for a few months so she can tell you more about him," she said as she elbowed the blonde in the ribs.  
  
18 shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, but there was a look in her eyes that said she still wasn't over that chapter in her life. "He's a very sweet guy, that's what I liked mostly about him, but I guess we weren't meant to be," she said softly.  
  
Bulma and Chichi exchanged a look and frowned. "Who is he with now?" Bulma asked.  
  
18 sighed and pursed her lips, "He's going out with Maron."  
  
"With my cousin?" Bulma nearly yelled. Raditz looked at her and winked, giving her a VERY sexy smirk. Chichi nodded and jabbed her in the ribs, stopping the staring contest between her and Raditz. "You're right about him being a flirt, even when he's not talking," Bulma said.  
  
18 just shook her head and looked at Yamcha, "I for one, am going to go for Yamcha at the race in three weeks, I know he likes me, but he's just too shy to say anything," she said with a smirk.  
  
Chichi laughed and looked at Bulma, "What about you and the Veggie man?"  
  
Bulma giggled and then sighed, "Since I lost our bet today, I have to do as he says for one whole day, as in 24 hours. But he just wont tell me when I have to do it. We've made another bet for the race that's in three weeks, until then I'll just play with him more," Bulma said maliciously.  
  
"You're really getting under his skin, I wonder what Deidra has to say about that," 18 said as she looked over at the girl that was attaching stickers to her car.  
  
Bulma looked at the other girl too and shook her head, "I could really care less. And you know what, in a few minutes, she'll get a little surprise," Bulma said as she walked back to her car and began to look into the hood.  
  
18 and Chichi smirked at each other and then sat down on some buckets to watch what Bulma was up to.  
  
From where she was leaning down, she could see Vegeta checking out her backside. All of a sudden, she hit the engine with her hand and cursed, making everyone who was watching, think she had hurt herself. Vegeta was by her side in less than three seconds, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
"What did you do you clumsy woman?" he asked as he rubbed her 'hurt' hand.  
  
"I don't know, but it hurts," she said with a pout, inwardly smirking as he massaged her hand. She looked up and noticed that Deidra was glaring at her and she looked ready to explode.  
  
He kept rubbing her hand gently until he realized where he was, and what he was doing. He promptly let go of her hand and stood, "Stupid woman," he said in a soft voice, and then walked away.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly and walked outside to stretch a little, and to laugh. But as she was thinking of another way to get to Vegeta, she was whirled around roughly.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Deidra growled.  
  
"Who me? I'm Bulma Briefs," she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about you little slut. I can practically see you hanging all over Vegeta. Trying to get his attention," she spat, her dark fair blowing in the wind.  
  
"No, I really think you have me confused with yourself. You're the one that is always begging for his attention, its not my fault that I'm irresistible to his eyes. Unlike other little haters I know," Bulma bit back.  
  
"I had him way before you did, and believe me, I WILL have him again, if its the last thing I do," Deidra growled, her black eyes aflame with rage.  
  
"Do as you wish, I could really care less," Bulma said as she waved a hand and dismissed the other girl coldly.  
  
Deidra's eyes narrowed and she turned red in anger, "Nobody dismisses me like that and gets away with it," she screamed, she then turned Bulma around and cracked her across the jaw.  
  
Bulma's head snapped to the side and she grunted as she fell on the floor. The other girl smirked down at her and then turned to go. Bulma's eyes widened and she jumped up quickly. This time she turned the other girl around and punched her in the eye.  
  
But she didn't stop her attack, next she went for her ribs, and then a slap across her face. Deidra screamed and took a moment to recover from her daze. She charged back, and all the screams and commotion brought the attention of the people inside the garage.  
  
Bulma pulled Deidra's hair and then socked her again, while Deidra punched and kicked Bulma with all her might, also grabbing hair and pulling as hard as she could. All of a sudden they were separated, Bulma kept kicking and cursing, trying to get to her opponent again.  
  
She looked at the person who was holding her and nearly swung again. "Vegeta let me go! I want to kick that little bitch's ass, nobody hits Bulma Briefs and gets away with it!" she yelled.  
  
"Fuck you, you little bitch!" Deidra screamed.  
  
"Up yours, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were dead you fucking little piece of trash!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta picked up her wriggling body and carried her all the way to the bathroom that was in the garage. He pushed Bulma inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. He watched in amusement as Bulma basically threw a tirade and screamed.  
  
"Are you done yet little girl?"  
  
"I swear that I--.... WHAT?" she asked as she stopped her hysterical screaming and centered her angry blue eyes on him.  
  
"I asked if you were done throwing your tantrum, you have a few cuts that need to be cleaned up," he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine," Bulma said as she sat over the toilet lid and sulked. Vegeta shook his head and snickered to himself. He then grabbed a towel from under the sink cabinet and wet it with warm water.  
  
Vegeta then kneeled in front of her and took a hold of her chin, and VERY gingerly began to clean the cut on her lower lip. Bulma flinched but didn't move, she closed her eyes and just felt as he moved from one gash to the two other's she had.  
  
"You have a nasty welt on your jaw, if you don't get ice on it, it'll turn into a nasty bruise," he commented as he stood and washed the small cloth.  
  
Bulma stood and looked herself in the small mirror that was there, and gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh! I look horrible!" she wailed. She noticed that already the welt was turning dark, and she had a cut on her left eyebrow and one on her left cheek, aside from the one on her lower lip.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and sighed, "You don't look that bad," he told her in a flat voice.  
  
Bulma stopped pouting and looked at him with a shy smile, "Really?"  
  
Vegeta then smirked, "Well its not a real difference from when you're not normally all busted up," he said in a sly voice.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed and she turned away with a huff. "You are such an asshole!"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment and then sighed, he slowly turned her around and grinned, "You are so easy to rile up," he chuckled as he touched her chin gently. "Go out with me tonight," he said bluntly.  
  
Bulma looked at him and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "No," he said sarcastically. Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Of course, what the hell are you deaf?" he snapped.  
  
Bulma laughed and shook her head, "you want to go out with me, even with these nasty cuts on me?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Just use a lot of make-up or people will think I am the one beating you up," he said with a shrug. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes. What time? Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"You have to be ready at 7:30, where we are going is for you to wait and find out," he told her with a wink.  
  
"What should I wear?" she asked as she unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"It doesn't have to be fancy, but look....... nice," he told her as he walked over to her.  
  
Bulma smiled brightly and ran a hand through her long blue hair, "If my lip didn't hurt so much I'd kiss you," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her wonderfully beautiful blue eyes and took her hands, "You can stand some pain," he murmured before kissing her gently.  
  
Bulma tolerated the pain and let Vegeta kiss her, his lips were soft and warm. When they broke, Bulma grinned, "How about we meet at Kakarot's house? That way I will save you the trip," she offered.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Fine. My house is the about a block away, but yes its better if we meet there," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded and walked off, "I'll see you later then," she waved, then she got into her car and left. Vegeta smirked to himself, and walked over to work on his car.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma looked herself in the mirror and nodded, thankful that make-up hid the nasty bruise and the cuts. They were barely even noticeable. She then grabbed her keys, her bag and cell phone, and then walked out the door.  
  
She popped the capsule for a red Viper, and then jumped in, driving off towards Kakarot's house. When she arrived, she saw that Kakarot and his brother were in the driveway playing basketball.  
  
Raditz looked up and flashed her a wink and a smile. "Where are you off to lookin' so hot?" he asked.  
  
Bulma smiled and waved at his younger brother, "I'm off on a hot date," she said with a wink.  
  
"And who's the lucky guy?" Raditz asked as he took off his shirt and wiped his face and body with it.  
  
Bulma gawked and sputtered, "I- um.... I'm going with-....." she was getting nervous and she felt like a stammering idiot.  
  
"She's going with me," a deeper, much sexier, voice came from behind her. Bulma turned around, and was greeted by the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. He was dressed in an olive colored ensemble. It was a knit sweater shirt, cargo pants, and black boots.  
  
"Close your mouth woman, unless you want flies to enter it," he snickered, and then he assessed her looks. She looked gorgeous and she had hidden the nasty vestiges of her fight with Deidra.  
  
She was wearing a tight lavender shirt with huge belled sleeves, and that left her shoulders bear. Her pants were black and of tight spandex like material, and they were also very flared. She was wearing high-heeled boots underneath, and she had on a black Italian bonnet.  
  
Her long hair was loose, and fell down her back and shoulders with big curls at the end. They looked each other over for a moment and then Vegeta spoke up, "We should go before it gets late."  
  
Bulma nodded and turned to the brother's, "I'll see you guys later, have fun!"  
  
"You too sweetheart," Raditz called.  
  
"Yeah, bye Vegeta. Bye Bulma!" Kakarot called. Bulma waved and then got into Vegeta's BMW.  
  
He took her to a small seafood restaurant that was near the beach, the soft breeze was blowing, and there was music in the background that made the date all the more special. Bulma looked at Vegeta and tried not to snicker out loud.  
  
He was already done with his fourth plate of food, which consisted of a huge lobster. She finished her plate of pasta, lobster, and crab, and sat back to drink her glass of water. "How much can you possibly eat?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her and smirked, "A lot more than you," he chuckled. Bulma nodded and just stared at the ocean as he finished eating, he looked at her and sighed.  
  
'I have never felt like this for a woman. It has never been so deep,' Vegeta thought as his eyes roamed her beautiful face. She had the brightest eyes he had ever seen, and her body was as beautiful. He paid for the bill, leaving more than enough, and took her hand.  
  
"There is something I want to show you," he said as he guided her to his car. Bulma raised an eyebrow but went quietly. He drove for a few more minutes, until they reached I cliff side. He helped her out of the car and then pulled her along.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and she gasped, "This is so beautiful," she said quietly.  
  
The view was indeed beautiful. At the bottom of the cliff, the waves were crashing wildly against it, and the view of the ocean spread out for miles. The clean and fresh scent of the air and water was wonderful, and in the distance, the sun had almost set.  
  
"So you like it?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Bulma turned to him and nodded, "I just have to wonder how many girls you have brought up here," she said with a laugh.  
  
Vegeta looked at her seriously and smirked, "To tell you the truth, you are the first one I bring up here."  
  
Bulma eyed him and was captured by the way the receding sunlight accentuated his features, "Well, thank you. Its the most beautiful place I have ever been taken to. But why did you bring me?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"I really have no clue, I just wanted to share this with you," he said with a minor shrug. Without warning, Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
  
Vegeta uttered a grunt and then wrapped his arms around her small waist. When they finally stopped, Vegeta didn't release her and she didn't want him to. "Thank you. But, we should be heading back," she said quietly. He nodded and released her, then he walked her to his car and walked over to his side, "Wait! Let me drive your car," she told him.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine. But if you crash it, or do something to it, then that's your ass right there," he said as they traded seats.  
  
Bulma revved the engine and grabbed the shift stick, then with a screech she pulled into the road and drove at break-neck speed. She eyed Vegeta out of the corner of her eye and laughed, "What's wrong Vegeta, don't like speed?" she asked.  
  
"I like speed, I just don't enjoy playing with death," he snapped as he gripped the door handle, thankful that the locks were in place.  
  
Once they were near their homes, Bulma swerved and made a huge u-turn, she then drove up the opposite side of the street and sped up. "What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Don't be afraid Veggie, let's see what it feels like to play chicken," she said as she drove them towards car's that were coming their way. Right before they hit, Bulma swerved again and got into their respectful lane.  
  
Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and let go of his hold on the door. "You are one crazy hoe!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma smirked, "I know, but I can't help but enjoy the adrenaline," she said as she pulled up to Kakarot's house and stepped out of his car. Vegeta did the same, and reminded himself to never let her borrow ANY of his cars again.  
  
She approached him with a smile curling at her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you for the wonderful night. I will remember it always," she whispered against his mouth.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and nipped her lips, "Sure. Just don't go thinking that our bet is over. I never told you that this was the night you owed me," he said smugly.  
  
Bulma huffed and smacked him in the stomach, then she walked away and got into her car. She pulled up next to him and winked, "See you later Veggie- head!" with that, she drove off laughing, leaving an indignant Vegeta behind.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Vegeta stepped into his apartment with a smirk on his face, he dropped his keys on the table and then walked over to his fridge to get a beer. While he was opening it, he walked into his living room and turned the TV and the lights on. As soon as he did, he was startled by a voice.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Vegeta, where were you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Did you guys like this chapter? I tried to have it out as soon as I could, so who do you guys think this mystery person is? Any guesses? Well I for one, will not tell you. You'll just have to wait. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I will see you as soon as possible!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	3. Your what?

Like I have said in my other stories, I have had no time to update because my family is moving and I have no other source of internet. I won't keep you guys from reading, so enjoy!  
  
P.S. thank you for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Your What?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and sat down on his leather arm chair, he then changed the channel on the TV until he found a football game to watch.  
  
"Vegeta! I asked you a question," she nearly yelled.  
  
"Why the fuck are you back Toy?" he barked the question in annoyance.  
  
"The name is TOYA. More respect boy, or I'll--....."  
  
"You'll what?" Vegeta snarled as he jumped up and faced her off. "You'll discipline me the way a mother should? Please," he laughed bitterly.  
  
The woman standing before him growled and fisted her hands in pain and anger. She was just an inch taller than him with long, spiky, black hair and honey colored eyes. Her sharp features and beautiful face were set in an angry frown, and she was about ready to smack the insolence off of Vegeta's face. It hurt to hear him talk that way, but what was done was done. "If your father were here," she muttered, not finishing the thought.  
  
"But he's not, so if I were you, I'd leave him out of this. He's not worthy of even being called my father," Vegeta growled. He then sat down and took a huge gulp of beer, completely ignoring the woman that was still there.  
  
She calmed her anger and grabbed her bag, heading towards the door. She turned back to the young man and sighed, "I better not catch you in anything illegal Vegeta. Or else that's your ass, you know I don't want to do anything against you," she said as she walked out the door.  
  
"You should have thought about that when I was a small child," Vegeta grumbled to himself. Then his mind drifted to other things, or in particular another person.  
  
Bulma was positively a dangerous and wild woman, but he wouldn't like her any other way. There was something about her that drove him crazy and at the same time made him feel good. But there was a problem, Raditz seem to be noticing her also.  
  
"But that is something I am not going to allow," Vegeta told himself. And he slowly drifted asleep right there on the couch with one last thing on his mind. 'She'll be mine.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Think he takes hitchhikers?" Person 1 asked Person 2.  
  
Person 2 shrugged and then slid their small car right under the truck so that it came out on the other side. "Be careful, if you can't get on, get down and give me a chance, go it?" they were also being flanked by another similar car in case something happened.  
  
Person 1 nodded and started to crawl out of the visor window that was at the top of the car. He then kneeled and hung on as the small black car neared the huge truck. As soon is it was near enough, Person 1 jumped on.  
  
He crawled up the side of the truck, and peered in. This time, the driver was a woman. Not a very good thing. Person 1 was against hitting females. 'I should have let you get on this time,' Person 1 thought as he looked back at person 2. Person 2 really didn't mind punching out anybody.  
  
Person 1 opened the door and then crawled in, startling the woman. Instead of hitting her, he tried to pry her away from the steering wheel. The woman started to claw and kick, and the truck swerved.  
  
Person 2 cursed, nearly getting ran over by the massive eighteen-wheeler. He watched as his friend tried to overpower the driver without hurting her. Then the truck slowed down, and his friend threw the woman out.  
  
His friend took control of the truck and picked up the radio, "Don't you ever wonder, what it is that we are stealing?" he asked.  
  
Person 2 shrugged to himself, "I really don't care but it better not get us into deep shit if its important. Now stop asking stupid questions and let's go!"  
  
Person 1 shrugged, "I don't care either, but I'd like to know for once what it is that we are risking our asses for," he snapped back.  
  
"Just forget it, let's go!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Person 1 grumbled. "See you at base."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A week later.......  
  
Bulma ran a hand through the newly acquired navy blue streaks in her long hair and sighed. She was wearing baggy white pants, and a short navy blue halter top. Her wrists were adorned with noisy bracelets, and she was wearing her blue Chucks.  
  
She was seated next to her cousin and Chichi. They were watching the guys rev up the engines of their cars, trying to prove which was the noisiest. Bulma rolled her eyes and watched as Vegeta flashed her a smirk and a wink.  
  
"Do you think this is going to last any longer?" Maron asked in boredom.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Bulma snapped as she stood and walked over to the guys. She then called attention to herself as she stood on a crate and whistled. Everyone looked up and she smirked. "Can you guys stop trying to prove your macho power? We girls are bored and we need to boost this up a notch, now I say we do something fun!"  
  
"What did you have in mind doll?" Raditz asked.  
  
She smiled at the tall and muscular man, "I know of a place that we can all go to race, anything goes, and if you back down, then we'll come up with some kind of embarrassing thing to do," Bulma said with a wink. "So?"  
  
Everyone cheered and nodded in agreement, "Lead the way, we'll follow," Yamcha called.  
  
"Alright, either you follow me or you come over and get the address from me," she called.  
  
"We'll follow!" most of the people stated.  
  
Bulma nodded and jumped off the crate and straight into Vegeta's arms. "We're getting a little touchy and feely aren't we?" she asked smugly.  
  
He ran a finger along her jaw and chuckled, "I touch anything I want, and that includes you too," he told her haughtily.  
  
Bulma scoffed, "What is that?" She asked as she pointed above his head.  
  
Vegeta looked up and grunted, "What is it?"  
  
"Its your head, rising off of your body," Bulma laughed. Vegeta flushed in anger and scowled at her.  
  
Bulma pinched his cheeks, "Is my wittle Veggie-chan angwy?" she asked in a baby voice.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he smacked her hands away from his face. "Foolish wench, I'll teach you to make fun of Vegeta Ouji," he snapped. Then he slapped her bottom and walked away from her and into his car.  
  
Bulma looked after him indignantly and then marched to her car. She revved up the engine to her newly updated G20 and drove to the front of the cars that were waiting. She and Vegeta took the lead, and they were all off.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is it!" Bulma called as everyone else parked their cars and also stepped out and looked around. They were in a huge area of abandoned warehouses that stretched for about two miles.  
  
"You really know your abandoned places, this looks great," Tien, the newest bald guy she had met, said.  
  
"Yeah, this is cool. Where do you find these places?" Krillin asked her.  
  
"My brother was way into street racing, and he was the one that told me about these places," she told them quietly.  
  
"And where is your brother now?"  
  
The voice that asked that was more than similar to nails scratching on a chalk-board. She turned around and her eyes burned with a hate filled flame. "That's non of your damned business," she snarled.  
  
"I see I hit a soft spot, did something happen to him?" Deidra asked sweetly, running a hand through the long black spikes that were falling down her shoulder.  
  
Bulma eyed her in disdain and then turned her back coldly on her. "I have no time for this shit," she said, referring to Deidra.  
  
Deidra growled angrily and fisted her hands on her sides, "I know that you're not one to pass up challenges. How about we make a bet and then race?"  
  
Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, "What kind of a bet?" she asked without turning. Chichi, Tien, and Krillin were watching and listening intently dying to know what Deidra would say and what Bulma would answer.  
  
All around them the roar of car engines and screeching of tires were heard as races started and others finished. Deidra looked at her with a light sneer and placed a hand on her hip and waited for the sounds to die down and she slowly walked towards Bulma.  
  
"If I win, you stay the fuck away from Vegeta. He was mine way before you arrived and started to flaunt yourself at him. So if I win, you blow him off and never address him EVER again," she said slyly.  
  
"And if I win, YOU have to stay the hell away from him. You will not even say hello or give him a passing glance. Are those conditions of your liking?" Bulma asked sharply.  
  
Deidra thought it over for a few seconds and then nodded, "Shake on it?" she asked as she extended her hand.  
  
Bulma looked at it as if it were a piece of rotting meat. "Tell me when and where, BUT, I don't touch dirty things," she said smugly, turning and walking towards her car.  
  
Deidra's mouth dropped open in fury and she slammed a fist over her car. 'Stupid bitch, you have no idea of what you are getting yourself into,' she screamed in her mind. "Right now, let's go!" she yelled.  
  
Bulma looked at her languidly and nodded with a smirk, "I want Vegeta to be here for this. I want him to be here to see you lose," she responded. Then Bulma turned to Krillin, "Did you happen to see where Vegeta went?"  
  
Krillin nodded, "He wanted to race Kakarot so they're probably finishing a race by now," the short guy answered.  
  
Bulma nodded and took out her phone, she dialed and then waited for him to pick up. He answered.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he snapped harshly.  
  
Bulma just laughed to herself, "I want you to bring your ass over here and see me beat Deidra, can you?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Fine, I'll be there in a few," he said before hanging up.  
  
Bulma waited for a few seconds and then watched as Vegeta's car pulled up next to hers. He stepped out and leaned against his car, waiting patiently for Bulma and the other girl to start the race. She pranced over to him and pecked his lips, "Wish me luck," she purred.  
  
He ran a finger through the streaks of navy hair and smirked, "With a guy like me watching after you, you don't need luck," he said as he nipped her lips and then pushed her towards her car. Just as she was about to get in, she heard some yells. Or one in particular.  
  
"COPS! COPS! COPS! COPPERS ARE ON THE WAY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tien yelled out as he caught a report on his radio.  
  
"This isn't over," Bulma called to Deidra as the other girl got into her car.  
  
"You're damn right its not," Deidra screamed back.  
  
Everyone started to get into their cars and sped off and away. Bulma capsulated her car and then jumped into Vegeta's car, he looked at her and smirked as he revved the engine. He took another way from where the other people were leaving and sped off.  
  
Bulma hooked on her seatbelt and held on tightly as Vegeta swerved and cut off other drivers sharply. "Vegeta slow down, we're already far from the wearhouses," Bulma said in a very nervous tone.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her and smirked, "Why? Am I making you nervous?"  
  
Bulma managed to laugh without sounding weird. "You have never made me nervous."  
  
He was about to retort when siren's were heard and they both caught a glimpse of police lights. Vegeta pushed even harder onto the accelerator and looked to his left to see Deidra and to his right, Kakarot.  
  
The sirens were getting closer and Bulma turned around and saw the cop cars behind them, "Vegeta! They're behind us, I suggest you stop before this gets worse!" Bulma told him seriously.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I always welcome a challenge," he told her in an amused tone. Then with that, he sped up even more and swerved into an empty alley.  
  
"Where are you planning on going? Unless this is a flying car, we're probably going to get caught," she said in a nagging voice.  
  
"Isn't there a bridge around here?" he asked, mostly to himself.  
  
"Yeah, but its one of those rising bridges! And there's a ferry arriving in...." she looked at her watch, "......... three minutes," she snapped.  
  
"That's the idea, we have to catch that ferry while it goes under the bridge." He really didn't mean the ferry, he was planning to use the bridge as a form of escape. "You did give me a rush yourself a few days ago," he said  
  
She then caught on to what he was planning to do, "Vegeta, you're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Bulma asked with wide eyes.  
  
"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, that means that we might be able to have some sort of relationship, after all," he chuckled loudly.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "You mean that I have to be some sort of crazy maniac that likes to jump bridges to be your girlfriend?" she asked incensed.  
  
Vegeta just chuckled and turned onto the street where the bridge had begun to rise. The cops were getting nearer and Vegeta's speed was getting even more rapid. She hung on and tried her best to not panic as he began to approach the bridge.  
  
He pushed the button to release the surge of the NOS gas and the car flew up the side of rising bridge. The car jumped into the air and literally flew until it landed on the other half of the rising street. The vehicle bounced and they sped down to continue their escape.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he had no choice but to stop the car as they moved off the bridge. He then started to laugh, "This wouldn't be the first time I spend the night in jail!"  
  
Bulma glared at him, "I'm gonna kick your ass, Vegeta."  
  
The car slowed to a stop and Bulma shook her head. There were about five car cops barring the exit. "STEP OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one of them announced in a speaker phone.  
  
Vegeta sighed and nodded at Bulma, they both stepped out at the same time and with their hands in the air. The cops came over and handcuffed them both, reading them their rights and walking them towards a police car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Bulma's dismay, this wasn't the first time that she spent the night in jail either. But, she did have company. She looked at her companion, who at the moment was lying down on one of the bunks staring at the ceiling, and walked over to him.  
  
She fisted a hand, and then brought it down over his stomach. "ASSHOLE! This is all your damn fault for being such and arrogant show off!" she yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta growled and sat up, "I didn't tell you to get into the car with me, you stupid bitch! As far as I remember YOU were the one that got into the fuckin' car all by yourself. So don't be taking this shit out on me!" he yelled back.  
  
"Pipe down brats!" there was a yell from down the hall.  
  
"HEY! Don't I get a phone call?!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"You do! But........ TOMORROW! Officer Ouji told us that you need to learn a lesson and spend the night in the can!" he yelled back.  
  
"Just my damned shitty-ass luck!" she complained to herself. She then looked at Vegeta, who looked absolutely revolting with the look of self confidence on his face. "What the hell are you so smug about?!"  
  
"Hush you loud mouth, all we can do now is spend the damned night. These fuckin' pigs won't give us any special treatment so you might as well settle in for the night," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
Bulma glared at him and laid down on the bottom bunk. She knew that they wouldn't be treated any different from the other prisoners, but still, she hadn't been in lock up since she had been seventeen. She might as well try to sleep as much as humanly possible in that foul smelling place.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Great! Now I have a freakin' neck cramp," Bulma mumbled as she sat up slowly.  
  
"Will you shut your mouth for a little longer? I was having peaceful quiet time," a flat tone told her from her right. Bulma looked down and noticed that she was being covered by his jacket, AND, he was laying down next to her on the narrow bunk.  
  
"Its your fault I have a cramp Mr.," Bulma spat as she poked him in the ribs with every word.  
  
He got up from the bunk and walked towards the bars, "Will you please SHUT YOUR INCESSANT MOUTH?!" he snarled, his face in a nasty sneer. Bulma blinked, he obviously had woken up VERY cranky.  
  
Their argument was cut short when a woman on the other side of the bars cleared her throat and caught their attention. She eyed him angrily and then crossed her arms over her chest as she assessed him with a small sneer of her own.  
  
"What? Never seen me in a cell before?" Vegeta bit at the woman sarcastically.  
  
"You know, these mug shots aren't all that bad! It just pities me that the first one was taken when you were fifteen," she said in a steel like voice. She then looked at Bulma and her eyes narrowed into slits. "And the great Bulma Briefs. I was actually very surprised to see that this wasn't strike one for you! Just a warning. Don't get brought in here again, or else I will hit you with all you've got and I'll send you a few days to Touscan."  
  
The smug look on Vegeta's face dropped, and Bulma sneered to herself as she watched Vegeta prepare for a snide comment. "Had you ever been around, even as a child, then I wouldn't even have a record," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You can't really lay this shit on me. I didn't force you to become what you are," she barked.  
  
Vegeta just smirked in defiance, "Really? I wasn't the one that crawled over you and got you pregnant at sixteen. I wasn't the one responsible for that, so feel free to lay all the blame on my father."  
  
Bulma in the meantime, had been quietly sitting on the bed listening to the argument discreetly. The young looking woman was Vegeta's mother? There was only one way to find out. She kept quiet and listened.  
  
"I didn't say it was your fault, I just meant that I was young and still an irresponsible child! I couldn't take care of a baby by myself! And just know that if there weren't these bars between us, I would have slapped you for that insolent remark."  
  
Vegeta ignored her threat, and kept baiting her, "But it is still your fault because the first years of my life I didn't have a mother and I barely even had a father. Who by the way ended up leaving you and me both," he said indifferently.  
  
"Look, I'm not here to let your girlfriend in on our family problems- ......"  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Bulma snapped.  
  
"And we're not a family," Vegeta said right after.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you will be charged with $10,000 dollars of bail and a month of community service. But since I'm not paying your bail, and I doubt that you have enough money to pay, you'll have to spend a few more days in the slammer," she said evilly.  
  
"I get a phone call don't I?" Bulma snapped, annoyed at the argument that the two other people were having.  
  
"Of course you do. Would you like me to roll out the red carpet while I'm at it?" Vegeta's mother asked sarcastically.  
  
"Its not my damned fault that you have problems with your kid. So I suggest that you treat me with more respect," Bulma snarled. Vegeta watched fascinated as Bulma's eyes darkened in her anger. Then he watched as the other woman's anger also rose.  
  
"You remember where you are little rich girl. In a place like this NOBODY gets respect. I wouldn't be surprised if you're trying to get away from daddy by doing shit like this. But I'd appreciate it if you left my son out of this," she growled.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know you cared about him period. You worry about an infant or a toddler. But what you don't do is worry about a grown man who knows what he does. Stop trying to become the mother you never were, because its too late now," Bulma said smartly.  
  
Vegeta started to chuckle and he looked at his mother. "She's got a point. I'm a grown man who no longer needs his mommy. I'd really appreciate it if someone else came over here to pester us, somebody that isn't you," he snapped. "You ruin my stay in this five star suite," he said sarcastically.  
  
"If it were up to me, I'd let you rot in here you insensitive little prick. But after all you ARE my son. I hope you learn from this Vegeta," she said. Then she turned to Bulma, "I will be back for you in an hour." She walked off without another word.  
  
"My condolences," Bulma muttered at Vegeta.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled as he plopped down onto the bed. Then he was slugged. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed at Bulma.  
  
"You moron! Why is it that you have failed to mention that your mother is a cop?! You're fucking street racing and she's a cop? I wouldn't be surprised if you're leaking information back to her!" Bulma said in an accusing screech.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not a bitch-ass narc! So I suggest you take all the shit you just said back," he thundered as he stood and grabbed her forearms.  
  
"To hell with you, its your fault I'm in here anyways. I swear that if I had the strength I would have kicked the shit out of you by now!" her tone kept rising by the second.  
  
He hurled her onto the bed roughly and his face contorted in rage. "You want to know something? I was actually starting to like you, BUT, you killed that small feeling. I can't believe that you'd be such a gullible bitch enough to believe that I would narc on ANYBODY! If that were the case, people would have been in jail by now," he snarled.  
  
Bulma looked at him with wide eyes and then she looked away. He had just confessed that he had liked her. But, what could a girl do? There was a person in the group with a police woman as his mother. She hugged her knees to her chest, and hid the tears that were rising to her eyes.  
  
An hour later, after a nerve wrecking silence, Toya came back for Bulma. She called up Brolly and had him bring her bag so that she could pay the bail. She walked out of the cell without a backwards glance and while she had spoken with her cousin, she had tried with all her might to not start bawling on the line.  
  
He arrived about ten minutes later and handed her the bag. Bulma grabbed it and took out a credit card. "Would it be possible for me to pay the bail for someone else also?" she asked the guard in charge.  
  
He nodded, "You would like to pay for Officer Ouji's brat?" he asked her with a wink.  
  
Bulma nodded numbly, "I owe it to him," she whispered. Brolly squeezed her shoulders gently and then walked her out of the precinct.  
  
"Oh cuz. We were worried when you and the Veg-man didn't come home, but we thought that maybe you had gone to a private place with him," the tall man said with a warm smile.  
  
"I was such a bitch to him Brolly! I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again," she said with a pout.  
  
"Don't trip Bulma, if he really likes you, then he'll talk to you again. You'll see," he said as he pushed her gently into his car. Bulma smiled at him and nodded, but deep inside, she was afraid, for some reason, that he wouldn't talk to her again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ouji, let's go. Your bail was paid and you're free to go. BUT, you and the pretty lady have to come back in a week to see what community service you will get," a short fat cop told him as he opened the door.  
  
"Who paid the bail?" Vegeta asked on edge.  
  
"Why the little lady that was locked in here with you paid it. She seemed very downhearted when she asked if she could pay your bail. Did you have a fight with your girlfriend?" the cop asked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Vegeta snapped as he walked him down the hall and to get his things.  
  
"Well, then may I suggest that you change that? She's a beautiful little thing and she makes a fine couple with you. Besides, every time you were mentioned, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. So I suggest you think clearly on how to repay her?" the cop said with a wink.  
  
Vegeta looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, but his mind was pondering the man's comment. "Yeah, I have to think about that," he said in a flat tone.  
  
"Oh and by the way, your car is in the police impound and will be returned to you IF you pay the car's "bail", in the mean time you will be left without a car. Sorry kid, but next time you should be more careful," he said with a light chuckle.  
  
Vegeta feigned a laugh and grabbed his things before walking away without another word. He took out his cell phone from the manila envelope and dialed. "Yeah Kakarot, I spent the night in the can. Come pick me up I'm standing in the front of the precinct," he said before he hung up. He paced at the sidewalk for a few minutes and thought thoroughly of what had happened in the matter of 24 hours. His thoughts were halted momentarily when Kakarot arrived and he got into the car.  
  
"In the can again?" Kakarot asked with a smirk.  
  
"Don't make any stupid remarks Kakarot I'm the most foulest mood I have EVER been in my life," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Kakarot snickered silently and then drove them back to the garage. When they arrived, they both noticed that the cars were parked outside and that all their friends were having a carwash. Vegeta looked around at the people there, but he didn't find the one that mattered.  
  
"Kakarot, I'll go to my place and then come back. I need a shower and a change of clothing, I spent too much time in that shithole," Vegeta said as the taller man began to drive towards his place.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Kakarot had returned to the garage after dropping off Vegeta, and was truly surprised to find that Bulma was quite comfortable with his brother. Though, in her eyes he could see that she was just trying to avoid anything that she was starting to feel for Vegeta.  
  
About half an hour later, Vegeta arrived in his Navigator. Which at the moment happened to be the only car he had. Bulma looked up and her eyes narrowed darkly. She did notice that Vegeta was wearing a nice and tight muscle shirt with long cargo shorts and some guy sandals.  
  
Her small lips curled into a smirk and she walked with a sway towards a different person and destination. The moment she took the first step, Bulma felt his eyes on her small form, but she decided to ignore him. She walked up to the huge brother of Kakarot and smiled coyly. "Raditz, can I ask a favor from you?" she asked in a pouty tone.  
  
He looked down at her and his face brightened, "What is it sweety?"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "Let's go somewhere more private so that I can tell you," she said as she took his hand in hers and pulled him into the garage.  
  
^.~  
  
Vegeta snarled as he watched Raditz walk off with a very scantily clad Bulma. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a halter top that tied behind her neck and back with thin straps. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony tail and she wasn't wearing shoes, otherwise they'd get wet.  
  
"What are you going to do Vegeta?" Kakarot asked him. He had been watching the look on his friend's face and knew that nothing good would come of it.  
  
"I'm going to fulfill a bet that that annoying ho' owes me," Vegeta grumbled as he marched towards the garage. When he walked inside, he was greeted with a sight that would be burned into his skull for the rest of his days.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Well, you guys wanted Vegeta to be more like himself, and so he is! I'll try and get my fics out as soon as I can but there are NO guarantees. Thanks for the reviews in advance and have a good weekend!  
  
ByeBye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	4. Blue Rose

I'M BACK!!! I'm here updating this fic for your enjoyment now that I have time. I just want to say that I apologize for taking so long and I want to promise that I will update sooner, but I can't. All I can do is give you my word that I will try. I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction story. They legally belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation and many others  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Blue Rose  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma was sitting on the hood of his BMW, with her legs crossed, and a big smug smirk plastered on her lips. Vegeta whirled around when he heard the door creak open, and only caught a glimpse of Raditz's long hair before it shut.  
  
He walked slowly towards her, a deep, dark scowl on his face. "What are you playing at woman?" he snarled.  
  
Bulma smirked, Raditz had been nice enough to help her in her quest of getting Vegeta jealous, and by the looks of it, their plan had worked. "Just an innocent mind game. What? Do you want me to still be mad at you after our fight in the slammer? Or would you like me to take your sweetheart back to the police impound?" she asked as her eyes darkened.  
  
"Do you want me to thank you and then apologize for being an asshole yesterday?" he asked as he chuckled, "No chance, that's not me," he said with a shrug.  
  
Bulma eyed him closely and then sighed. He must've turned out this way because of his screwed up childhood, "I don't expect a guy like you to apologize to a woman. EVER. But, I'm sure that we both said some things we didn't mean. So now that we're calmed down and out of the crap hole, talk to me," she said as she settled blue eyes on him.  
  
He shook his head and his scowled eased into a small frown. "I repeat what I told you. I don't narc on ANYONE, I have been through too much shit to know that when you have real friends, you never rat them out."  
  
She nodded in understanding, "You must understand that I was angry and frustrated. Are you going to tell me that you have never said anything you didn't mean?" Bulma asked as she uncrossed her legs and jumped off the car.  
  
"No. I always mean what I say!" he said smugly.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Then it's true that you really like me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I did ALSO say that I regretted it," he said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma growled and hit him over the chest, "Fine. Then I might as well tell Raditz that I WILL go out with him tonight," she said nonchalantly.  
  
He snatched her by the arm and pulled her to his chest, "You wouldn't dare. I wouldn't want to see my easy conquest running off with another after I shot her down," he whispered darkly.  
  
"Is that the way you see me? As a conquest?" she asked in resentment as she pushed away from him.  
  
"That's what all the other's have been, why would you be any different?" he asked her coldly.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open, but then she smiled, even against the feeling of her heart breaking in two. Again. "Really? I'm beginning to think that I should have left you in that shithole of a cell. Maybe that would teach you to be a real man, because the way you are acting now is telling me that you are nothing but a scared little bitch."  
  
The smug look on his face fell, and was replaced by a dark scowl. "I'm the little bitch? Then that would put me in the same category as you, am I wrong? I didn't ask you to bail me out, or to get my car out, I don't need anything from you. Besides, I wasn't the one acting like a little bitch yesterday," he chuckled cynically.  
  
"Well guess what? This bitch now has the keys to your car and isn't going to give them back. At least until I feel like it," she said smugly.  
  
"Really!" Vegeta challenged. "In that case, I can just call up the cops and add grand theft to your record, which by the way seems to be filling up rather quickly. Do you want to end up in the hole again?" he asked her in a mocking tone.  
  
Bulma smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "I've had enough of this stupid conversation. Go ahead and call the cops on me, that will just prove to me that you're a narc. AND, from now on, I want you to refrain from touching so much as my hand or anything that belongs to me. If you decide to be a real man, you know where to find me," Bulma spat as she turned and began to walk away from him.  
  
He looked after her through eyes narrowed to slits. 'No bitch talks to me like that and gets away with it,' he thought angrily. Then he decided to add more wood to the fire. "Just don't forget that you lost a bet to me, and I have yet to decide when I will have my bet fulfilled. I hope you are a person of your word, unless you want to be labeled as a coward," he said in a taunting tone.  
  
Bulma turned back to him when she reached the door, "I AM a person of my word and I don't back away from anything," she said sweetly. Then her face darkened into a scowl, "Goodbye Vegeta, when you're ready to act like a real man, let me know," she said as she walked out of the garage.  
  
He chuckled to himself and then turned to take a look at his car, "You have no idea of what you're getting yourself into little girl. Nobody challenges Vegeta Ouji," he told himself out loud. 'Just a few days for me think up what you will do and you'll be back with me sweetheart,' he thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"What happened with Vegeta, sweety?" Raditz asked her as she walked over to him outside.  
  
"Vegeta is an asshole, and do you want to know why? Because he thinks of me as 'just another conquest'. I can't believe I was actually starting to like him!" she said as she nearly threw a fit before him.  
  
"He was trying to psyche you out, that's what he does to girls he really likes. I tell you that because I know. Don't feel so angry or sad, because even if you say you don't like him, I know otherwise," he told her with a mischievous grin.  
  
Bulma glared at him and then her eyes darkened as she watched Vegeta walk out of the garage. "Has he been like this forever?" she asked Raditz, assuming that he had known Vegeta longer.  
  
He nodded, "I've known Vegeta since we were in third grade, he wasn't that evil then, but things changed. His mother abandoned him and would leave him with our mother. His father is the person he most hates in the world, for reasons that shall remain unspoken of. But, I guess he copes with his unhappiness by treating others bad," he said as he gave her a soft squeeze.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I just wish he'd let me know what's on his mind, I honestly want to help him," Bulma whispered as she looked at her tall companion.  
  
Raditz just smiled, "Maybe some people don't want to be helped. But, enough about him. Tell me about you," he said with a grin.  
  
"I used to be an innocent little girl that didn't know any better. I was an honor student in High School, I graduated a year early. Aside from that, I have a knack for building machines. It all changed when my brother came back from college and told me all about his racing experiences," she said.  
  
"You miss your brother, I can tell. But, we move on and keep them in our memories. We've all had to deal with pain and Vegeta is no exception," Raditz whispered.  
  
Bulma wondered about that comment and shrugged to herself, "I wonder, what would my father think if he knew all the things I have done. He thinks I'm his little girl that wouldn't even hurt a fly, yet I've been in jail and I have a record," she said mostly to herself.  
  
Raditz put an arm around her shoulders and chuckled, "He'd probably say the same thing my mother would if she knew. But the fact is that they don't know and hopefully never will. This is what keeps us alive, the danger and the adrenaline," he said as he pointed to the cars that were being washed.  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for listening to my issues, I just hope Vegeta wont take too long to realize that I really do like him," she whispered.  
  
Raditz shook his head, "But if he doesn't, we'll help him realize it. If you come up with some sort of plan, just let me know and I will be happy to help you!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Bulma nodded and got her genius brain to working again, "I'll think it through tonight and I will let you know by Race Wars. I want a cooling period and I think Vegeta also needs one after what has happened recently."  
  
Raditz grinned and nodded, "Now come on sweetheart, we have cars to wash!" he said as he took her hand and pulled her along.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Welcome to RACE WARS," a man at the gate said as he put a paper under the window wipers of Bulma's fixed up Black Honda. He then wrote a number on the left upper corner of the back window.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said as she drove in before all the guys from the group. They had a whole section for only their cars and a small trailer they had also brought along with food and drinks inside. Everyone stepped out of their cars and began to ready their section. All the guys put up a tent for protection from the scorching sun, and then they brought out a bunch of chairs, a BBQ, a portable TV, and a mini fridge. They were literally making themselves at home.  
  
Bulma was driving around with Chichi in the front car and 18 in the back car. Maron was sitting next to her because she wasn't one to race. She was only in charge of putting the stickers on the gangs cars. Then they drove in line to race against a guy that was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Hey babes, you should both be watchin' from the sides. We wouldn't want to get any exhaust on those pretty little faces," he said.  
  
"How about you put your money where your mouth is?" Maron snapped.  
  
"How about we race for your sweet little ass? Throw in your sister as a bonus?" he asked.  
  
Bulma looked at Maron, "Can you believe this asshole? He thinks he's sweet talkin us," she snickered. She then turned to the guy, "Five grand," Bulma said.  
  
"Double or nothing?" he asked with a very confident smile.  
  
"You're on," she said. Then Bulma and Maron watched as Chichi took off in front of them and she beat the person she was going against in a matter of seconds. "Shall we make this asshole eat dust?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Show him what you're made of cuz," Maron said with a smirk as she tightened her seatbelt and sat back.  
  
Bulma nodded and then waited for the man with the flag to signal. When he did, they both took off, with the sound and smell of burning rubber. At first the guy thought he had it won, and he was swerving in and out of her lane.  
  
Then, Bulma looked at her cousin and pressed a NOS button when the guy swerved out of her lane. She left the guy eating her dust and watching as she sped past him to the finish line. When they drove back, Bulma stepped out of her car and waited for the guy to come over.  
  
He reluctantly handed her a roll of bills and walked back towards his car. Bulma smirked, "Next time watch who you challenge," she said with a smirk before getting into her car and driving off, handing her cousin the money so that she could put it in the safe box.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're a loser Kakarot," Vegeta chuckled loudly.  
  
Kakarot pouted, "How was I supposed to know that I hadn't turned on my NOS tanks? I forgot alright?" he asked in exasperation. He grabbed a beer and then plopped down onto a huge bean bag chair.  
  
"Hey! That's my seat!" Bulma whined as she walked over. He shrugged slightly and Bulma grinned as she jumped onto him, sitting comfortably on his lap. Vegeta flashed her a warning glare, but she decided to ignore him and she cuddled with the tall goofy guy.  
  
"Leave her alone Vegeta. I don't mind!" Kakarot said with a huge grin.  
  
"You wouldn't," he muttered. Vegeta then marched over to them and snatched Bulma off of Kakarot by the arm. Bulma looked at him smugly and Vegeta just pressed her tighter to him, pushing her towards the backside of the tent where no one would see them.  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta?" she asked in a playful tone as his hands wrapped around her waist.  
  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You've been acting weird for some days already. I've been watching you," he whispered as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"So now you're stalking me?" she asked in bliss as his lips worked magic against her skin.  
  
"You wish," he chuckled. Then his lips met with hers and they kissed passionately, Vegeta pressing Bulma against his car. She hissed and let out whimper because it happened to be a hot day and the car was nearly sizzling.  
  
"Ow!" she said as she smacked his chest and pushed him away. "You moron! The car is hot and it burned my back!" she complained.  
  
"Well then, let me make it all better," Vegeta snickered and rubbed her backside, watching as she looked at him through narrowed blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think THAT part of my backside needs rubbing," she said as she smacked his hands away from her.  
  
"It's not my fault you wear those skimpy clothes anyways," he said in a nonchalant tone. Though, he was quite content at what she was wearing. She certainly had the body for it, he thought. She was wearing a tight mini denim skirt, a tight midriff tank, and a pair of blue Timb's.  
  
Bulma raised a brow, but then she crossed her hands over her chest. "So, what is this? I thought I was just another conquest. Why did you get so riled up when you saw me flirting with Kakarot?" she asked slyly.  
  
His mouth had opened for a response, when they were interrupted by a whistle. Both stopped staring at each other to look up. Bulma's eyes widened and she smiled, "Turles?" she asked.  
  
The guy walked over to her and hugged her, swinging her around in the air. "How you doin' blue rose?" he asked as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm doing great! What about you? The last time I saw you, you were in that damned hospital bed and you were telling me to leave," she said, a bit sadly.  
  
"Things change sweetheart. I wasn't the same after that accident," he said as he looked down on her lovingly.  
  
"You thought I blamed you for the death of my brother," she whispered as she looked away and her eyes watered.  
  
Turles shook his head and lifted her chin so that she looked up at him, "I blamed myself. He died and I didn't, and I wanted so bad to make it up to you, but I didn't know how to. The only thing that came into my mind was that it would be best that we stayed away from each other for a while, I wasn't good enough for you," he whispered. He then leaned over to kiss her.  
  
Bulma stepped away from him and avoided the kiss, it was aimed for her mouth too, and she had just remembered that Vegeta was also there. "I don't mean to sound cruel, but I moved on," she whispered as she walked to stand in front of the scowling Vegeta.  
  
He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and flashed the other man a superior smirk. "Hands off my woman," he hissed.  
  
"Bulma, you're going out with HIM?" Turles asked incredulously.  
  
Bulma looked suspicious for a moment, "Why do you ask it like that? Is there something wrong with me going out with Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta grunted, "It's non of his fuckin' business," Vegeta sneered at the other man. "Like she said, she moved on. I suggest you do the same thing," he said darkly.  
  
Bulma smacked her arm over his, "Stop being so rude Vegeta! He's a very special person in my life," she said as she looked at Turles.  
  
She felt Vegeta stiffen behind her, and then release her all together. Turles smirked at this, his hand going to cup Bulma's jaw, "Vegeta, would you mind if I borrow Bulma for a few seconds? I have something to show her," Turles said in all sarcasm.  
  
Bulma looked from one man to the other and had to stop herself from screaming at them both to stop being such 'macho-jerks'! "Turles, knock it off, and stop being such a prick." Then she turned to Vegeta, "Lighten up, I'll be back in a few ok?" she asked as she leaned in to kiss him, but Vegeta moved aside and Bulma ended pecking his cheek.  
  
Her eyes darkened and almost made Vegeta wince. Almost. Instead, he just flashed her a glare and turned around to leave without another word. Bulma shook her head and turned to Turles.  
  
He grabbed her hand, "Come on my sweet blue rose," he said as he nearly dragged her along. He walked her a bit farther down from where they were and pulled her towards a bunch of neatly parked cars. There were many people there and most were sitting and drinking beer.  
  
She recognized a few people, they had all been her brother's friends when he was alive, but they were not really people she knew. Among those sitting there were Brolly and Raditz. Both guys looked up and waved when she and Turles approached.  
  
"You were able to tear her away from her precious Vegeta?" Brolly asked with a smirk.  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue childishly at him, "The only way he wouldn't have would be if I were locked in the trailer with Vegeta," she said slyly.  
  
Brolly was not amused, "If I so much as hear that you and him are-........"  
  
"You'll what?" Bulma challenged, "I'm a big girl and I know what I do. Or more importantly, WHO I do," she said shrewdly.  
  
Raditz and some other guys burst out laughing while Brolly just sat there brooding over what his crafty little cousin had just said to him. "I'll just warn you once B-chan," he growled under his breath.  
  
Bulma smirked and turned to Turles, "So, what did you want to show me?" she asked.  
  
Turles didn't look too amused himself, but he cracked a smile for her, "All the guys that were close friends to your bro pitched in for this," he said as he took her hand and began to walk her towards a navy blue Ford F-250 truck.  
  
Bulma looked at it curiously and her eyes widened as she looked at the stickers that had been pasted onto the side of the door. It read: Riley's Autoparts. "You guys opened an autopart for my brother?" she asked softly, her eyes watering.  
  
Turles nodded and looked around at all the guys that were around them, "Yeah, we all did. He was a great friend to us and he bailed us out of so much trouble, that this is the least that we could do to honor his memory," he said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you!" Bulma cried as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Turles smiled towards Brolly and Raditz and slowly wrapped his thick arms around her small, slim form.  
  
"Your welcome, sweetheart. Just know that whenever you need anything done for your cars, just come by and we'll help you out. Besides, you need to see just what the place looks like," he said as he set her back down onto the floor and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
Bulma smiled and cleaned away her tears of happiness and turned to all the guys that were sitting down drinking their beer. "Thank you all for doing this. Maybe you don't care, but it means a lot to me," she said with a smile.  
  
"Don't trip sweetheart!"  
  
"You're very welcome," all the guys started to say as they looked her over in appreciation.  
  
Brolly stood and pointed an accusing finger at them all, "Back off. She's Riley's baby sister and she's just like my baby sister, so stop your shit," he threatened. All the guys just laughed and resumed their talking.  
  
Bulma and Turles began to walk back towards the other tent and group of people. "Did you like the surprise?" he asked as they walked slowly near each other.  
  
She nodded and smiled brightly, "It's the best thing anyone has ever done for my brother. Thank you for doing that," she whispered as she looked up at his handsome face.  
  
Turles stopped walking, short of reaching the tent, and turned to look at her. "I haven't gotten over you. After that day in the hospital, I have cursed myself a million times for pushing you out of my life," he told her as he searched her wide azure eyes.  
  
Bulma smiled gently, "You don't know how much that flatters me, but I moved on, I really did, and I'm pursuing a relationship with Vegeta right now," she whispered, not wanting to hurt him. She cared deeply for Turles, he had been a very special guy in her life, well, the first guy she had loved, but that was then, this was now.  
  
Turles let out a rough bark of laughter, "Do you really know what you are TRYING to do? You're pursuing the impossible! That guy has never had a serious relationship with anybody!" he said angrily.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "People change you know!" she yelled back. "And I don't care much about Vegeta's past, or all the girl's he's been with who he didn't take serious! This is different!" she tried to keep her voice down.  
  
"Why is it different?" Turles snapped harshly. "You're beautiful and sweet, just like his last girl. He spent the night with her and bailed, that's why his Spider was destroyed and he ended up without a car," he hissed.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "How do you know these things about him?" she asked slowly.  
  
"It's a walking joke around here. Everyone knows Vegeta and what he does, it's not a secret. I don't want him to break your heart Bulma," Turles whispered in defeat.  
  
She sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not going to let him break my heart. I let you do it once and it took me a long time to get over it. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Bulma whispered before she walked away from him, leaving a dumbfounded Turles behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chichi asked as she brought Bulma a Smirnoff beer.  
  
Bulma took it and opened it quickly, "He was warning me about Vegeta. Chi, you and 18 have been around him for a while, right?" she asked them as the blonde came over with a beer in her hand.  
  
18 and Chichi nodded in unison. "Yeah, why?" 18 asked slowly.  
  
"Who was the last girl he was with? The one that cost him his Spider?" Bulma asked them both seriously.  
  
Chichi whistled as she remembered, "She was Yang's sister. He messed with the wrong girl and broke her heart. It was a miracle that Yang didn't kill Vegeta, but he knew how much he liked the Spider so he destroyed it right after Vegeta had put in about 10 thou under the hood," Chichi said as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"How many more have there been?" Bulma asked, mostly to herself.  
  
18 laughed softly, "A lot," she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, she was one of them," Chichi said with sarcasm as she pointed to her.  
  
Bulma looked at her, "Really? And why did you two split?" she was very interested to know.  
  
"Because she asked too many damned questions about me," a voice cut in darkly. All three girls looked up and looked at the short man that was scowling at them. "Don't you two harpies have anything better to do than gossip?" he asked in a snappy tone.  
  
18 flicked him off and stood, "I'm gonna go find Raditz to see if he'll race me," she said as she stood and nearly went sideways.  
  
Chichi stood with her, "I think not, you've had a little too much to drink," she said as they walked away to leave the pair alone to talk.  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma and noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but frowning at her hands. He grabbed a chair and sat with the backrest against his chest. "What's on your mind?" he asked as she finally looked at him.  
  
"You," she said, but it wasn't taunting or inviting. It was almost flat.  
  
"Me?" he asked. "Did that idiot fill your head with crap about me?" he sneered as he referred to Turles.  
  
"Is that crap true?" Bulma asked as she leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes," he said, unwavering. "Why should I hide my reputation away from you? Everyone knows me, so I don't really care for what they have to say," he said with a shrug. He then reached over to the mini-fridge and took out a beer.  
  
Bulma drank from hers and though she wasn't happy about it, she admired his honesty. Then she turned towards the beat of a song and stood. "Dance this with me?" she asked as she offered him her hand.  
  
Vegeta looked at it for a space of a minute and then stood, he hated dancing, but for her, he was willing to do it. Which was something that scared him a bit. Instead of taking her hand, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her flush against his own body, enjoying how her soft curves seemed to mold to him.  
  
"Me, myself, and I is all I got, and in the end is what I found out," Bulma whispered as she sang along with the song that was playing on the boom box, Beyonce's 'Me, myself and I', wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Selfish woman," he whispered as he ran his nose over the soft skin of her cheek, "What about me?"  
  
"What about you?" Bulma laughed and pressed her forehead to his. Then she turned serious, "Am I really just another girl on your list, Vegeta?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.  
  
He sighed, he wasn't ready to answer that question, and maybe he would never be. But the look in those soul stealing sapphire orbs made him think. She was absolutely beautiful, and even the thought of her near some other guy, made him beyond angry. "Listen up, I will only say this to you once," he whispered.  
  
Bulma nodded and ran her fingers through the thick softness of his hair, "Okay."  
  
He sighed and pressed his cheek to hers, "Something has happened to me, because of you. I wont lie, I've been a player, but for you, I'd be willing to stop. I like you, and not only to pass the moment, like I've done with others. Don't take it wrong, I'm a possessive man and I want you as far away from that Kakarot look alike as much as possible. You will be mine and only mine," he whispered as he looked her in the eye.  
  
They kept moving to the slow beat and Bulma smiled at him. "What about you? Are you going to be mine and only mine?" she asked him as she trailed one manicured nail in circles over his chest.  
  
"I can't really deny myself to all those other girls that are in love with me, you know," he said in a smug taunting tone.  
  
Bulma smacked his chest and giggled. Then she remembered something. "Vegeta, we have a pending race. Remember?" she asked him as the song ended and another one with more beat came on.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You really want to race ME?" he asked as his lips skimmed her jaw.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, walking over to a large empty space, she popped the capsule to her Infinity G20, "This is my fixed up and updated version. The odds are against you sweetheart," she smiled as she got in.  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself and jogged over to his BMW, what Bulma didn't know was that he had recently made some adjustments to his car also. Together they drove down to the line, and noticed that their group were there watching as the two approached.  
  
"Chi, 18, keep an eye out for who wins, alright?" Bulma asked as she fixed her seatbelt and revved the engine of her car a few times. She then turned to look at Vegeta and smiled. "I'm looking forward to a ten second car," she grinned.  
  
Vegeta smirked and shook his head, "I want my car to be royal blue, got it?" he asked. They were both referring to the bet made three weeks before, when they had raced and Bulma had lost. Now, they were both eager to see the outcome of this competition.  
  
The man in charge there came over and stood between the two cars, "You two ready?" he asked. Vegeta and Bulma nodded and he then he raised his huge orange flag and brought it down and started to wave it over and over.  
  
Bulma pressed the accelerator and took off, not bothering to look at Vegeta. He also took off with a screech, his sole concentration on the road and nothing else. Everyone cheered and watched as the two cars flew down the pavement, none looking like they were giving up until winning.  
  
Vegeta could see the finish line right in front, and he would be damned if he let the woman beat him. He had beat her once, he'd do it again.  
  
Bulma smirked to herself as she watched Vegeta press the NOS button on his car, he zoomed by her and she laughed. "It was too soon baby, you need to have more patience," she murmured to herself. Then she pressed a button on her steering wheel and the force nearly slammed her against her seat as her total speed reached 150mph.  
  
They both approached the end line and the winner was............  
  
~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
WHO IS GOING TO WIN? Go to the next chapter and find out...........  
  
P.S. don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter!  
  
^.^ 


	5. Fights, Fights, Fights

Here is the bonus chapter for you guys, I hope you liked the last and will like this one. I have to give you a warning that there is a minor lemon towards the end, so if you don't like it, or feel unfomfortable, don't read and skip forward.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction story. They legally belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation and many others  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Fights, Fights, Fights  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chichi, Maron and 18 jumped up and down as Bulma sped over the finish line an inch before Vegeta. Everyone started to clap and cheer and they followed the cars as they drove back to the tent.  
  
Bulma stepped out of her car with a smug look on her face, she walked over to Vegeta and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "Well? Did you convince yourself that I am just as good as you?" she asked as he stepped out.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Maybe you HAVE gotten better, but your still not as good as me," he whispered as he leaned into her and claimed her lips with his, not caring that all their friends were already approaching them.  
  
Bulma ran her hands through his hair and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before, their kiss deepened and turned tongue. When they pulled away Bulma was gasping for air, she smiled at Vegeta and turned to look at her friends.  
  
"Hate to tell you Vegeta, but Bulma won this one," Kakarot said with a grin.  
  
"I figured as much, you big dope!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, "Don't be so rude. Besides, you're acting like a sore loser," she said with a smirk.  
  
He looked at her darkly, "I am, am I? Speaking of losers, I want to call in that bet that you owe me from our first race," Vegeta leaned into her ear to whisper.  
  
Bulma turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows, "What did you have in mind?" she murmured as she nipped his lips.  
  
"I will tell you tonight," he whispered softly.  
  
"Vegeta! We have a major problem," Raditz said as he jogged over to them and took a breath.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Yamcha is down at the line about to race Yang for slips of his car. Kakarot is trying to convince him not to, but I don't think its working," the tall man said with worry.  
  
Vegeta scowled and cursed, "I'm going to pound that idiots head in," he snapped as he released Bulma and they all jogged over to where the cars were racing. Bulma followed, she wanted to see what was going to happen.  
  
When they arrived, Yamcha was in his VW and he had the steering wheel in a death grip. Kakarot was talking to him, but he wouldn't budge. Vegeta walked over to him and pushed the taller man aside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled.  
  
"Don't worry about me, nothing bad is gonna happen!" Yamcha said with a forced smile.  
  
"Get out of this now! Yang probably has a million put under the hood of that car. If you lose, kiss your car goodbye," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Let's get this going!" Yang shouted as he got into his car and revved the engine.  
  
"Yamcha!" Kakarot warned, "Don't do this, please listen to us!"  
  
"Sorry guys, I can't back down now," Yamcha said as he revved the engine to his car and they approached the start line.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and watched the other guy wait for his doom. He wasn't going to win, even an amateur racer knew that, but he'd have to learn it the hard way. Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pressed her cheek to the back of his neck, getting ready to watch Yamcha lose.  
  
The race started and everyone watched as they sped down the runway together. But what turned the tide against Yamcha, was that he made the jump with the NOS gas way too soon, and he had the lead for a few minutes. Then the other man pushed his own, and he sped right past Yamcha without breaking a sweat.  
  
"No!" Yamcha yelled as his opponent went past the finish line.  
  
Vegeta and Kakarot cursed and watched as Yang made a turn and began to drive back towards them, but Yamcha didn't. He kept going and then made a turn towards the exit and sped off.  
  
The Japanese young man stepped out of his car and marched over to Vegeta. "Where the hell does he think he's going?" he yelled as his cousin and his other friends walked over to stand behind him.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, and Kakarot stepped in, "Maybe he's going to take the car to get it washed and gift wrapped for you," he said sarcastically. Vegeta smirked and turned back to the other man.  
  
Yang sneered, "What the hell are you waiting for? Go fetch my car," he ordered.  
  
Vegeta would have lunged himself and pounded the crap out of the other man, but Bulma's arms held him in place lightly, "Let go of me woman," he whispered. She did and he turned back to the other guy, "I'm not your fucking dog to be fetching anything for you. You fetch your own shit," he growled as he turned his back to Yang and began to walk away.  
  
Yang looked at Bulma and smiled darkly, "New piece of ass Vegeta?" he asked him. All his friends and lackeys started to laugh as if he had said a good joke.  
  
This made Vegeta stop in his tracks and he watched Bulma stiffen besides him. She turned around slowly, "I know you're not talking about me," Bulma said in a soft, deadly tone.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I can see why though. I must say, you do look better than the others," he said with a superior smirk.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta said in a warning tone.  
  
She turned and smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry about me," she said. Then she turned back to Yang, "I do? So that must mean that I look way better than your sister then," she said in a self-satisfied tone.  
  
The smug look on Yang's face died and he growled, "Don't you dare speak about my family, you little bitch. Being Vegeta's whore doesn't give you any special rights," he snarled at her.  
  
At this, Bulma lunged herself at him and swung her right fist, knocking Yang in the jaw. He fell against his cousin and pushed back up, going after her to return the blow. But Vegeta was in the way, pushing Bulma behind him and fisting his hands.  
  
"Lay a hand on her and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you," Vegeta snarled menacingly.  
  
"Fine," Yang yelled, "Then you'll pay for what she did," he said as he attacked Vegeta. The shorter man wasn't one to back away from a fight, so they started to pound on each other. All that could be heard were the sounds of fists against flesh, showing that it wasn't a "nice" fight.  
  
Security rushed over to hold the massive crowd at bay, but Raditz, Kakarot, Brolly and Tien were over with Vegeta, holding and fighting Yang's people. Bulma was so shocked by everything going so fast, then she watched as Yang's cousin ran towards Vegeta to probably double-team him.  
  
She ran over to him and swung, making him fall to the floor holding his face. Then more security came over and separated the other guys. "Knock it off! If there are anymore fights then you will be all kicked out from 'RACE WARS'!" the main man told them sternly.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare to try and lay a hand on my woman again. Do you hear me?!" Vegeta yelled at Yang as they were all pushed separate ways away from each other.  
  
"This isn't over Speed. Your little whore owes me, and so does that spineless idiot that drove away with my car. Pray that I don't find him first," Yang yelled back at him.  
  
Bulma smiled at Yang and blew him a taunting kiss, then she turned and walked away with Vegeta and the rest of the guys. She noticed that Vegeta's lip was bleeding, and he had a bruise on his cheek, but he didn't look too bad after the fight. The rest of the guys didn't look beat up either, but she couldn't say the same for Yang's friends.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist and walked with him, "Is my little Veggie ok? Or do I have to rub and kiss his 'boo-boo's'?" Bulma asked as she ran her tongue lightly over the bruise on his cheek.  
  
"I have bruises on my body that you can kiss too," he murmured with a smirk.  
  
Bulma smiled devilishly and looked at the trailer when they approached it, "Tonight," she whispered. "When everyone is off partying, meet me in the trailer and I'll kiss anything you want me to," she whispered as she let go of him and walked off.  
  
Vegeta grinned to himself and walked over to sit down and to have a beer, he couldn't wait until nightfall. Bulma walked back over to him with a small, wet towel and sat on his lap. "Its going to sting, so be brave," she whispered with a grin. He nodded and just hissed softly when she touched the split skin. She cleaned it thoroughly and moved off him.  
  
Then she went over and helped out the other guys, she just left off the sitting on their laps part. Kakarot smiled at her and patted his knees as she cleaned a cut on his eyebrow. "You were sitting like that with me earlier!" he whined.  
  
"Earlier she wasn't officially my woman," Vegeta snarled as he threw his empty bottle at the tall man. It whistled past the tops of their heads and missed Bulma by a few hairs and she glared at Vegeta. "My bad," he muttered as he grabbed another beer.  
  
When she finished, she walked away and left all the guys alone. She washed the towel with some water and then set it to dry. Bulma then walked over to her friends and sat with them near the music. "Did you guys see what Yamcha did?" she asked them.  
  
18 nodded, "He's going to get his ass whooped by either Vegeta or Yang, whoever finds him first. I just hope that it's Vegeta because Yang is bad enough to hurt him permanently," she said as she turned over a piece of meat on the barbecue grill.  
  
Chichi sighed and leaned back in her reclining chair, "I saw when you punched the shit out of that bastard," she laughed as she told Bulma.  
  
The blue haired girl nodded and crossed her legs, "He had the nerve to call me Vegeta's whore!" she said indignantly.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "He's such a wuss. I was surprised that he fought Vegeta today, he usually hides behind his cronies," she stated. Then she looked at the meat, chicken, and ribs that were cooking. "18, put some beer on the meat and some more BBQ sauce on the ribs and Chicken," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
The blonde woman nodded and did as told. "So are you and Vegeta official now?" 18 asked as she sat down on a small stool and drank some water.  
  
Bulma nodded, "He said it himself, while Kakarot was hitting on me," she giggled.  
  
Chichi laughed and they sat back to watch the portable TV that was hooked to the trailer, the news came on. A special report about three black Honda's attacking trucks caught the attention of all three girls. They had already hit three trucks in less than two months, and they were saying that the truckers were going to take matters into their own hands, being that the police and the FBI hadn't had any luck yet.  
  
"Wow," 18 said with shock, "Can't help but wonder who'd be stupid enough to pull off stunts like that," she said.  
  
"Bitch alert," Chichi grumbled as she took a swig of her beer and looked up, the other two girls did too, and they noticed Deidra and some other girls with her. "What the hell is she doing with them?"  
  
Bulma looked at her and frowned, "Who are they?" she asked Chichi.  
  
"Take one wild guess," she told Bulma with a shake of her head.  
  
"Vegeta's club of ex's," 18 put in when Bulma had a blank look on her face.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said as she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair to chill, she wasn't in the least bit worried. Maron also came over at the time and sat next to her, grabbing a beer and looking at the girls that approached them.  
  
"This is the one I was telling you about," Deidra said as she sneered towards Bulma.  
  
"I don't know what he sees in her, clearly even you Deidra, are better than her," one of the girls said. She had short, dirty brown hair with green eyes, and she was very pretty. The one next to her was also pretty, with long green hair and hazel eyes, she spoke next.  
  
"You two need to stop hating. We all know that Vegeta doesn't last long with anyone, no exceptions," she said with a smirk. There was a third unknown girl with red hair and greenish-blue eyes, but she was just staring Bulma down.  
  
Bulma had had enough. She stood and faced them all, "Excuse me, but you can stop talking as if I'm not here. I don't know what the hell this bitch brought you over for, but I want you all to leave me the fuck alone," she snapped at all four.  
  
"Just proves that his taste is deteriorating," the red-head sneered.  
  
"Oh hell no bitch," Bulma lunged herself at the girl, but she was stopped by both Chichi and Maron. "Let me kick this ho's ass!" she yelled.  
  
Deidra smiled smugly and turned to the other girls, "She thinks she's something special now that Vegeta is with her, but I can see it in his eyes. They're not going to last long," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Get out of my face before I lose my patience!" Bulma yelled as Chichi and Maron struggled to hold her at bay. "Why don't you get your little friends out of here so that we can have a one on one again Deidra? I whooped your ass last time, I can do it again," Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh little rich girl, you really think that you can best me in a street fight?" Deidra asked sarcastically.  
  
"I can best you at anything. In a fight, in a race, and at having Vegeta," Bulma said, her voice dripping with sweetness.  
  
Deidra's grin died away and she pitched forward towards Bulma, but 18 and and Chichi pushed her back and Maron tried holding onto Bulma. But, she reached over enough and grabbed some of Deidra's spikes in her hnad, pulling hard.  
  
"What bitch? I'll tear your hair right out of your scalp!" Bulma screamed as Deidra tried to swing and scratch at her face.  
  
"I'll have him again, I swear it!" Deidra screamed.  
  
"Over my dead body," Bulma growled.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta snapped as he walked over to the group of girls. His eyes narrowed when he saw three of his ex's and to make matters worse, Deidra. But he smirked as he watched the blonde pry her friends hand open to remove Deidra's hair.  
  
"Vegeta, do me a favor and get your fanclub away from me before I whoop each and everyone of their pretty asses!" Bulma said through grit teeth.  
  
Vegeta chuckled in amusement and walked over to the other girls. "Get the fuck outta here, all of you. Move on, get on with your lives, because I have," he said cruelly.  
  
"And very poorly, I might add," the one with green hair said.  
  
"That's non of your damn business. Besides, if you all come back here, the woman will be tempted to run you all over," he said in a smug tone.  
  
The first girl smiled, "We meant no trouble. We just wanted to see how low you had fallen," she said. Then they all walked away with a smirk towards Vegeta, and sneer towards Bulma.  
  
Maron released her cousin and they sat down, with the exception of Bulma, who was pacing like a caged tiger. Vegeta walked over and began to sniff the food that was cooking. "Is this ready?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Chichi nodded, "There are some things already done inside the trailer. There's also potato salad, rice, and many other things. Just don't eat it all yourself, remember that there are others that have to eat too," she told him with a grin.  
  
Vegeta nodded and went into the trailer to get his food. A few minutes later, he came back out and sat down, his plate nearly overflowing with goodies. Bulma grabbed a beer and took a long gulp from it, sitting down in a chair angrily.  
  
"Relax woman," Vegeta said as he began to chow down.  
  
"Leave me alone Vegeta, I'm not in the mood right now," she said tightly.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and kept quiet while he ate his food. When he was done, he threw his plate away and then grabbed his chair, moving it away from the other girls, but still near. He then walked back and grabbed Bulma's hand, pulling her up before she could complain and dragging her towards the chair. He sat down and then sat her on his lap.  
  
"Still angry?" he asked as he looked at her serious features. She still looked absolutely beautiful, but she was refusing to answer him, and he was only willing to put up with so much. "If you don't answer me and tell my what's wrong, then I will get angry and you don't want to see me like that," he said softly.  
  
Bulma turned to glare at him, her sapphire eyes snapping fire. "I'm not mad at you, but I have half a mind made up of going to look for Deidra just to kick the shit out of her. You have no idea just how much I despise her!" she growled.  
  
"Just ignore her. She's doing all these things out of spite. I also think that she was the one that told Yang about me playing his sister. Now that she knows that we're together, she will do all that is in her power to ruin this and make our lives miserable," he said with a careless shrug.  
  
Bulma took a deep, calming breath and nodded, thankful that the sun was no longer so hot and that a genle breeze was blowing in the air. She sighed and finally willed herself to relax in Vegeta's arms. She leaned her head against his chest and took one of his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Are all the races over?" she asked him.  
  
"No, they'll be over at around 5pm, before the sun goes down. Then the partying starts," he said with a smirk and a hidden meaning.  
  
She giggled and looked at his face, "We'll have our own party, without any disruptions and nosy people butting in," she whispered as she kissed his cheek and then kept trailing her lips until they met his. Her fingers sunk into his thick hair and he made a small noise against her and his hands began to roam her body.  
  
When they pulled away Bulma's cheeks were flushed and she smiled at him as she pecked him once more, "Now I have a craving for some of that food. Maybe when night falls we can get a little drunk and make things a bit more fun?" she asked him softly.  
  
Vegeta flashed her a smirk and nodded, "Alright, I'll take the Jack Daniel's," he said with a wink.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Good. I'll be waiting," she said as she stood from his lap and stretched. She then leaned down and kissed him a last time. "See you later baby," she winked as she walked away from him with a swish to her hips.  
  
"Oh, it will be a night you will always remember," he whispered as he watched her walk away with a smirk on his face.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Nightfall..........  
  
Bulma was walking around, looking at people, checking out the many cute guys that were all around cleaning their cars, drinking and having a good time. There was a selection of beautiful cars that were on display and as she turned to walk between a Navigator and a Expedition when a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was slammed to the side of one.  
  
She tried to scream, but the hand was tightly over her mouth and there was a body holding her tightly. "Hey there little girl. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself," a nasty voice rasped against her ear.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in fear as he and a few other guys surrounded them. Then a door opened and she was pushed into the car by the guy holding her. She struggled against him and then stopped when her eyes settled on a figure that was half hidden in the shadows.  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" she hissed.  
  
He leaned forward and Bulma looked at his face. "I told you that you owed me," Yang said with a very dark smirk.  
  
She shook her head and began to struggle against the guy that was sitting next to her. "Let me go asshole, or I swear to God that you'll live to regret this day. Not because of Vegeta, but because of me," she growled darkly.  
  
Yang took out something shiny and small. It was a handgun that made Bulma freeze. "No woman has ever dared to lay a hand on me the way you did. Now you will pay for it. You can either just endure one thing, or I will have all my friends and my cousin here do far worse things to you," he said quietly.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "I'm not letting you do shit to me!" she screamed as she began to scream and kick, attacking without a care. She slammed a fist and a knee on Yang, and then grabbed the gun from his hands, slamming it over his cousin's head. She dropped the gun and went for the door, managing to get out.  
  
She took the other guys by surprise and she bowled past to them, running with all her might and not bothering to see if they were running after her. "HELP!" she started to yell as she ran, "VEGETA!" she was near the tent, but the guys were gaining on her.  
  
Bulma turned to look back and then she slammed into someone. She began to struggle and the person held her tightly, "BULMA!" she heard Turles stern voice boom.  
  
She turned to him and hugged him to her frantically, "Turles! Yang is trying to do something to me! He put me in his car and pulled a gun on me! I got out but his friends were after me!" she nearly yelled as he held her tightly.  
  
"Son of a bitch! This is all Vegeta's fault, Bulma! Can't you see that he even put's your life in danger?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
"Please Turles, not now," she said as she started to shake in his arms.  
  
He nodded and held her tightly, "I'm sorry blue rose! You're safe now," he whispered.  
  
"Get your hands off my woman!" another voice growled menacingly.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as she pushed away from the taller man and she literally threw herself into Vegeta's arms so that he could hold her. "Vegeta, Yang just stuffed me into his car and pulled a gun on me!" she cried softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What?" Vegeta roared in rage. "Get back with the group, I'm going to beat that asshole's skull in!" he yelled as he tried to pry her from his body.  
  
Bulma shook her head and held him tighter, "Please don't leave me!" she whispered softly against his ear. "Stay with me, let's go please! We can deal with this some other day!"  
  
Vegeta sighed in irritation and nodded. He sent the tall man a dirty look and turned to walk away with Bulma still wrapped in his arms. They walked towards the tent and noticed that from their gang, some weren't there, partying, and others were just plain drunk out of their minds.  
  
"Come one," he said as he took her hand in his and lead her towards the trailer, which was a considerable distance away, where no one would hear or bother them. He opened the door and she walked in, he walked after her and locked the door.  
  
Bulma walked over to the small bed that was at the back and on her way noticed a bottle of Jack on the table, she grabbed it and unscrewed the top, taking a gulp. She nearly gagged when it burned down her throat.  
  
"Lay off the liquor woman. I don't want to be doing all the work," Vegeta smirked as he walked over to her and snatched the bottle from her hands, downing some himself.  
  
"Had he actually done anything to me, I would've hunted him down to kill him myself," she grumbled as she let her long hair loose from the ponytail. Before she could do anything else, Vegeta had pulled her up and was kissing her neck. Bulma grabbed the bottle that was behind him and took another swig.  
  
He snatched the bottle away and drank, then he placed it on the table and began to work her clothes as he started to feel a buzz. Bulma just complied with his every move and pulled his muscle shirt over his head, running her hands down the muscles of his chest and his packed stomach.  
  
Bulma giggled as his hands went into her tank and started to run over her skin, then they went down to her skirt and he undid the button and the zipper of her denim skirt. The clothes left her body in seconds and he had already pushed her onto the bed as they groped and kissed each other.  
  
"Vegeta," she gasped, "Your pants!" the liquor was already getting to her head and she was feeling the pleasant buzz that came with it.  
  
He stood and removed his pants quickly, crawling over her again so that they were skin to skin. He kissed her exposed flesh, taking his time to taste her as she writhed helplessly underneath him. He moved down her body and tasted all of her until she was crying out his name desperately.  
  
Bulma was huffing out breaths when Vegeta crawled over her again, a big smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at her, "Don't pass out on me, Bulma," he murmured as he settled between her thighs.  
  
She barely heard his voice while her head was spinning with the rush of feeling and the alcohol, "Shouldn't I take off my boots?" she asked absently in a slightly slurred voice.  
  
"Later," he grunted, smirking as the music outside blared loudly and they started to play Nick Cannon's\R. Kelly's 'Giggalo'. Nice beat to get your groove on to. "Still with me, woman?" he asked her softly.  
  
Bulma nodded and scowled at him, lifting her head off the mattress, "Will you get to the point? You talk too much," she complained in a whiny tone.  
  
"I talk too much, ne?" he growled in amusement. He then united their bodies and watched in satisfaction as her mouth opened, she arched her back, and dug her nails into his shoulders. "I'll show you who talks too much," he whispered as he began to move with her in a lust filled dance.  
  
In a matter of minutes he had her crying out and moaning incoherent words as their bodies clashed wildly. "Talk to me woman," he grunted near her ear as he continued.  
  
"Yesssss!" Bulma gasped as she clawed at his back with one hand and pulled at his hair with the other. "Vegeta! Not yet, not yet!" she kept gasping. She had forgotten just how it felt to be with a man, and Vegeta made it seem as if she had been greatly missing out.  
  
"Shut up woman," he hissed as he grabbed a handful of the sheets on either side of her as his endurance began to dim by slow degrees. "Bulma!" he said in a low moan.  
  
Bulma just cried out in delight as she went over a mind-numbing climax, feeling at the same time as Vegeta reached his, his body stiffening and shuddering above hers. He was still groaning softly against her neck as he rolled to his side and held her tightly to him.  
  
"I think I just sweated out all the alcohol from my body," she murmured against his neck after a long moment of silence.  
  
Vegeta nodded but didn't respond, he felt that if he still didn't have the voice to say anything from the intensity of how it all had been. She wrapped a leg around his hip and tried to hold him tighter. "Was it the alcohol, or was this just that good?" he finally asked.  
  
Bulma laughed softly and ran her fingers over the angles of his face, "Oh, it was good," she said as she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. Then she leaned over and kissed him tenderly, enjoying the way he moaned into her mouth.  
  
The moment was killed when there was a tapping at the door. Vegeta muttered a few obceneties and reluctantly untangled his limbs from Bulma's, standing up, a bit shakily, to put on his boxers and pants. He then walked over to the door and Bulma quickly threw on her shirt and skirt.  
  
She didn't hear a thing, but she could tell enough that Kakarot was the one on the outside. Vegeta murmured some words to him and then closed the door as he came back. "What happened? What did he want?" Bulma asked the serious man.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "We have to go. Yang just left and Kakarot overheard him saying that he is going to start his search for Yamcha tonight. If we don't find him, then there will be no hope," he said as he put his shoes and shirt back on.  
  
"Let me go with you!" Bulma said as she stood.  
  
He shook his head, "It's too dangerous," he muttered as he saw her eyes darken in anger. Vegeta sighed in irritation and took out his keys and reoved one particular from the loop, handing it to her. "Go to my apartment, I'll return as soon as possible," he said.  
  
Bulma snatched the key from him and huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to sleep until you come back," she snapped.  
  
Vegeta walked over to her and cupper her head in his hands, pulling her mouth to his. "Lock all the doors and check the windows, Yang may have you followed. Keep the phone with you and in any case that you are in danger, look for a small box in the drawer next to my bed, open it and use it if you have to," he whispered.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Please be careful, and try to find Yamcha?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked out of the trailer leaving her behind, a sick feeling in his stomach. Was it guilt? Something he had NEVER felt before? Most certainly, he had just lied to her about where he was going and she didn't have a clue.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like? Well......... where is Vegeta going? And why is he lying to Bulma? You'll have to wait to find out, but I promise I will try to hurry. Thanks in advance for the reviews and I hope you guys have a good week and I'll see you soon!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	6. Mystery Revealed?

Did you guys like the last two chapters? By the way, thanks for the reviews you gave me. So here is the next installment and I won't keep you guys with my babbling. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the DBZ characters used in this story. They belong to Akira Toriyama, ect.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Mystery Revealed?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
CLICK. Bulma was awake and with a gun pointed upwards, pulling a bullet into the chamber. The light flicked on from the bed side lamp and she lowered her arm.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in surprise, "You know how to use it?" he asked as he pulled the gun from her hands and put the safety back on, placing it in its box and then back into the drawer.  
  
Bulma looked at him smugly and nodded, sliding over in the bed so that he could lay down with her. "I wasn't in jail for jaywalking you know," she murmured. Vegeta chuckled and took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. "How did you get in? I locked everything," she said with a grin.  
  
At first, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had looked at the box that he had instructed her to use in case she had to. She had had a faint idea of what it was, but it didn't diminish the shock any. Inside, she found a gun made of silver-titanium, a dragon engraved on the grip, and Vegeta's name engraved in Japanese writing on both sides.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the warm covers over them. "I have my ways," he chuckled. "I have a spare key in my car," he murmured. "I thought you said that you weren't going to sleep until I got back," he chuckled.  
  
Bulma sighed and giggled, "I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes for a while," she muttered as she tightened her hold on his slim waist. Then her closed eyes popped back open, "Did you find Yamcha?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He took a sharp breath and shook his head, "No. He's hiding and he's doing a good job at it," he grumbled darkly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Tomorrow after breakfast can we go look for him? I'm worried that Yang will do something to him," she said as she yawned lightly and snuggled into his side.  
  
Vegeta snickered lightly, "Sleepy?" he asked.  
  
"No," Bulma muttered, even as her eyes started to drift closed. He kissed her forehead and let his eyes drift closed also as sleep overtook him.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma yawned and stretched, a smile curling at her lips as she reached over to feel for the person she had fallen asleep with. But, she was encountered with nothing more than a warm and empty spot.  
  
She sat up and looked about the room for any sign of him, but it seemed like he wasn't there. She stood and tried fixing her messy hair. Yesterday night she had made herself at home and borrowed a big T-shirt that belonged to Vegeta and a pair of boxers, so she walked outside without a worry.  
  
He wasn't in his apartment so she walked outside and to the backyard to see if he was there. She found him working on his car with Kakarot. They both looked up and Kakarot smiled mischievously as he noticed what she was wearing. Vegeta just flashed her a smirk and kept working on his car. He looked absolutely cute with a smudge of grease over his left cheek.  
  
"Sleeping beauty is finally up! I wonder why you slept so late," Kakarot snickered.  
  
Bulma blushed lightly, "Good morning to you too," she said with a smile. She looked at Vegeta and scowled, "Aren't you going to ask how I slept?" she asked snobbishly.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her and smirked, "You slept like a log!" he laughed, but Bulma didn't. He rolled his eyes, "By the way you were smiling and looking at the time, I deducted you slept good. That's why I didn't ask," he said smartly.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "It seems you were the one that didn't sleep good. Rude jerk," she said as she stuck her tongue out childishly at him. The look quickly changed as a sly smile crept over her features, "Fixing my car?" she asked as she pranced over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hell no," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You owe me a ten second car, baby. And by the looks of it, this is a ten minute car. I don't want to have to drag this down the finish line when I race you know," she teased. Only Kakarot and she laughed.  
  
"I think you'll have to tow it down the finish line!" Kakarot howled with laughter.  
  
"Piss off, both of you," Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma giggled lightly and decided not to bait his anger anymore, "I'm going to go see what I can eat, I'm hungry," she said as she turned and began to walk back to the apartment.  
  
"Speaking of hungry," Kakarot said as he began to walk towards the apartment.  
  
"Kakarot, fool, we're not done here," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"But Vegeta!" Kakarot whined. "I really am hungry!"  
  
"We'll have time to eat later, now help me change this part," Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Fine," Kakarot said with a pout.  
  
~*~  
  
"Geez, this guy isn't one to buy his own groceries," Bulma muttered as she looked into his fridge and saw that there were only a few bottles of beer, jam, old cheese, some packets of ketchup and a box of baking soda.  
  
She then nearly jumped out of her skin when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "It's not polite to scare people you know," she said with a grin.  
  
"You're not people," he snickered.  
  
Bulma was not amused. She then decided to play at his game, "Don't you live like a normal person? You should at least keep food for company," she said as she turned around in his arms.  
  
"Believe it or not, I don't usually bring people over. Unless it's the guys and we're planning on drinking," he said as he kissed her neck. He then sighed, "How about we take a shower and then invite that fool outside to have breakfast with us?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "That sounds great," she whispered with a grin.  
  
"Let's hurry then," he said as he pulled her towards his room and to his bathroom.  
  
^.^  
  
About half an hour later, Bulma walked out with Vegeta and they were both refreshed, and VERY happy. Kakarot looked at them suspiciously and then they all jumped into Vegeta's BMW.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kakarot asked as Vegeta drove.  
  
"We're going to a buffet so that we can pay once and we can eat all we want," Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You guys must leave these people out of business every time you go, ne?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, the last time we went with Brolly, and Raditz, they kicked us out. It wasn't our fault that they ran out of meat and chicken," Kakarot said in a whinny tone.  
  
"It's a wonder you guys don't get fat with all the food you eat!" she commented.  
  
"We work out, and besides we have quick metabolisms, that's why we eat so much," Kakarot said as they pulled into the shopping center where the restaurant was located.  
  
All three stepped out and walked into the buffet. They paid and then they went to find a table so that the guys could get down to their business. Kakarot being the gentleman, a very impatient one, let Bulma go first so that no one would take their table if all three left.  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue at them and took her time to chose her food, laughing to herself as she watched Vegeta do a very disturbing set of hand movements to her. She flicked him off without necessarily using the middle finger, and then grabbed a glass of OJ before she walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered.  
  
"Slow ass," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And you said you were faster than me," he snickered before he walked away to get his food.  
  
Bulma just smiled to herself and began to eat her food, as she looked out the window, she spotted someone familiar. "Yamcha!" she murmured, watching as he opened the garage door of an old place, looked around to see if no one was watching and then drove in with his car.  
  
Kakarot and Vegeta came back with four plates of food balanced in their arms and set each one down carefully, then they walked away to get their drinks. Bulma looked at the food in amusement and laughed when the guys came over.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Vegeta snapped as he sat down next to her.  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing," she grinned. Then she cleared her throat, "I just saw Yamcha sneaking into that old garage over there," she said as she nodded towards it.  
  
Both guys stopped eating their food and looked at each other briefly. Vegeta then scowled, "That means that he's safe," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to see him, and talk to him for a few just to see that he's ok for myself," she said in a pouty tone.  
  
"If we take you over there after we eat, will you shut up and stop whining?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma nodded and hugged him tightly, "Thank you! That is all I am asking you to do for me," she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta muttered before he resumed his eating.  
  
~*~~~*~  
  
"How are you?" Bulma asked Yamcha as she came over and hugged him.  
  
He gave her one squeeze and shook his head, "I'm just very sorry that I didn't listen to you guys when you told me not to race Yang. Now I can't go out, cuz if I do, he'll probably kill me," Yamcha said as he paled a bit.  
  
Vegeta walked over to him and punched him in the face, but Kakarot held him back afterwards. "You fuckin' idiot! I told you not to race him and this is what it got you into. Now Yang isn't going to rest until he kills your ass and then skins you just to put you on his wall," he snarled angrily.  
  
Yamcha rubbed his face and let Bulma help him up. "I know I deserve that and so much more," he muttered as he sat down.  
  
"Vegeta please," Bulma hissed as she sat on the old couch with him. "What are you going to do now? I don't think you can hide forever," she said as she turned to the guy next to her.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'll get out of the city for a few months. Or I could stay here and wait for Yang to hunt me down and kill me if I don't give him his car," Yamcha said as he placed his head in his hands.  
  
Bulma turned pleading eyes to Vegeta, "Isn't there any way we can help him?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "All we can really do is help him get out of the city as far away as possible," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, we can do that!" Bulma said. "My father has apartments in every city because of business. You can leave and use one of them while things clear up. But Yamcha...... you're going to have to give up the car, or Yang WILL kill you for it."  
  
Yamcha nodded, "How are you going to get it to him? As far as I remember, he has beef with all of us," he said sadly.  
  
"We'll have someone to deliver it for us," Kakarot put in.  
  
"Alright, so when can we possibly get you out of here?" Bulma asked as she started to pace the garage.  
  
"How about this weekend, at midnight. There are going to be some races and I bet that Yang will be there. Kakarot, you go to the races and be our informer so that we make sure that he has no way of tracking us down," Vegeta said.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Bulma said happily. Then her eyes focused on a car that was covered in the back of the garage. "Hey, what is this?" she asked as she walked towards it.  
  
Kakarot looked at Vegeta and he stood, "That's a car that we've been working on. Its a mess so don't bother with it right now," Kakarot said nervously.  
  
Bulma looked at him curiously, then at Vegeta, who shrugged. "What kind of a car is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its a Honda," Vegeta responded.  
  
"Color?"  
  
"Black. What's with the questions woman?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"What's with the questions? Well....... Kakarot gets all nervous and stuff, and you guys won't let me see it. What's the big mystery?" she asked.  
  
"There is no mystery, its just an old car. When we fix it up, we'll show it to you," Vegeta said with a minor shrug.  
  
Bulma glared at the two guys and then turned to Yamcha who was trying to look nonchalant. She smiled to herself and tapped her chin, she'd get it out of Yamcha one way or another. "Fine, but you better show it to me soon."  
  
"Alright, lets sit together and plan this all out," Kakarot said as they all sat close and began to talk about Yamcha's getaway.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"You know what to do right?" Bulma asked Yamcha. They had stopped at an empty interstate and they were preparing to part their separate ways.  
  
Yamcha nodded and hugged her, "Thank you for doing this. I swear I will pay you back one of these days," he said as he hugged her and then saluted Vegeta good-bye.  
  
"Yang got your car, but there's no guarantee that he will leave you alone after this," Vegeta said as he leaned on the side of his BMW.  
  
Bulma nodded and gave him a small smile, "You know the only number that you can call. Don't call anybody else because the lines can be tapped by Yang. When things cool down, we'll see what we can do."  
  
"Alright guys, thank you and the gang for helping me out. Take care of yourselves!" he said as he stepped into the borrowed Tahoe and then with a last wave, he sped off.  
  
"Let's go," Bulma said as she turned to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You think we can make it back in time to see some of our gang race?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smirked. "If I drive fast enough, we might," he said with a hint.  
  
"As long as you don't get us killed. Sure," she said as she walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. Then Vegeta got in, revved the engine and made a huge U-turn. Then the car took off at maximum speed.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Kakarot said as he jogged over to the pair. "How did it go?" he asked conspiratorially.  
  
"All good!" Bulma grinned, then she looked around at the people that were racing and those who were waiting for their turn. "Was Yang here?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.  
  
Kakarot shook his head, "I thought he was going to be here, but he wasn't. His cousin and the rest of his cronies were and you won't guess who was driving Yamcha's car," he said, directing the last comment to Vegeta.  
  
"Get to the damn point Kakarot and stop stalling," Vegeta snapped as he wrapped an arm around Bulma's slim waist.  
  
"Hello Vegeta," a soft, sharp voice said behind them.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked curiously at the small woman standing there. She knew instantly who she was. Yang's sister. "Aren't you gonna say hi to her Vegeta?" Bulma asked him nastily.  
  
Vegeta had actually recognized her voice and was trying not to let out a string of annoyed curses. He glared at Bulma and then turned around, a small sneer on his face. "How you doin'?" he asked flatly, not really caring, but doing it so that Bulma didn't nag about his manners.  
  
"Better than ever," the young woman said. Bulma looked at her curiously. She was very pretty and she looked nothing like her brother. The other woman did her own examination on Bulma. "So you're his new girl," she stated.  
  
"Yeah, and you're the ex," Bulma replied.  
  
"Technically, I was never his girl, so I'm not his ex." She turned to Vegeta, "But I must say that you surprise me Vegeta. My brother told me that you fought him because of her, it shocked me that you would care for a girl enough to defend her."  
  
Vegeta scowled, "What's your point? I'm sure that you didn't come over just to say hello, am I wrong?" he snapped irritably.  
  
The woman nodded, "My brother was kind enough to let me keep the VW that he won from your friend. He was going to turn it into scrap just to get back at you," she said as she pointed to the car behind her. "Besides, I just wanted to meet the girl that was worthy enough for you to care about her," she said softly.  
  
"Well, letting bygones be bygones, it was nice to meet you," Bulma said as she walked over and extended her hand.  
  
Yang's sister looked at it briefly and then nodded, taking her hand, "Good luck," she smirked before she turned and got back into the VW. Then without another glance towards them, she left.  
  
"She sure is a nice person," Kakarot said thoughtfully.  
  
Vegeta glared at him and turned to look at Bulma, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Bulma looked at him in confusion, "I was just being polite. I know that you may not be acquainted with the word, but I am. Don't be such a prick about this. She's the first chick that hasn't acted like a bitch when she found out that you and I are together," she said.  
  
"You don't know her. I didn't know her either. We may not know if she is like her brother and likes to be vindictive. What if she's planning something against you?" he snapped at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked over to wrap her arms around his neck, "Don't worry about it. She doesn't look like she and her brother think alike. Why don't we go look for the gang and then got to a pizza place?" she whispered.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck softly, "Alright woman. You win, and maybe you can stay over tonight?" he asked with a rugged smile.  
  
Bulma sighed and pinched his cheeks, "I'll think about it," she said as she pushed away from him and took out her cell to locate her friends.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Stop hogging the covers, Vegeta!" Bulma whined as she pulled on the sheets to warm herself.  
  
Vegeta just grunted something incomprehensible and rolled to his side, with his back to her and he pulled on the sheets again. Bulma opened one eye and glared at his back, then she yawned and sat up. It was already eight-thirty in the morning and it seemed as if Vegeta wasn't going to let her get some peace and more sleep.  
  
Bulma sat up and got out of bed, running a hand through the tangles in her hair. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out, Vegeta was waking up and rubbing his face with a yawn.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "You kept pulling the covers off of me and hogging them for yourself. Finally I just couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up and went to take a shower," she said as she walked over to put on her clothes.  
  
"What are you cooking for breakfast?" he asked as he stood and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"What am I gonna cook?" Bulma asked with humor. "Last time I remember, you didn't have any food in your fridge, so I suggest that you hurry your lazy ass up so that we can go get something to eat and then get you some grocery shopping done."  
  
"Whatever," he called from the bathroom as the shower started to run.  
  
"And hurry up will you? I wanna go home to change into clean clothes before we get breakfast!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Bro, how's business doing?" Brolly asked as he came over to lean on the counter of the cash register in the autopart made for his cousin.  
  
Turles nodded, "Its slow for a few weeks, but then when the most known racers come out and get new things, people get all excited and they want to have whatever they have. But its all good," he replied.  
  
Both looked up as they heard a very loud screech of tires. They walked towards the entrance of the shop and watched as a G20 and a BMW came to stop right in front of them. Then they watched as Bulma and Vegeta stepped out.  
  
"I beat you again!" Bulma cheered.  
  
"You are sadly mistaken. I won and you know it," he said smugly as they walked towards the two tall men standing there.  
  
"Hey cuz!" Bulma said cheerfully. "Hey Turles, I came to see the shop!"  
  
Brolly glared at her, "You didn't come home last night, where were you?" he growled, sending a deadly glare towards Vegeta, who at the moment was smirking smugly.  
  
Bulma turned to give him a weird look, "Stop overreacting! You damn well why I didn't go home last night," she hissed, hating that she had to talk about that in front of Turles.  
  
"I'm warning you Vegeta, if you break her heart, I'll break your neck. She's my responsibility and I don't want you to end up knocking her up. That warning goes to you too, I don't want you having any little brats right now," he snapped at them both.  
  
"You underestimate us," Vegeta snapped. "I wouldn't be caught dead getting her pregnant. But even if I did, that would be our business, not yours," Vegeta said darkly.  
  
Bulma frowned at him and shook her head, "Stay out of my business Brolly. I can take care of myself," she whispered. Then she turned to Turles, "Are you going to show me the shop?"  
  
Turles also shot Vegeta a dirty look, but he smiled at Bulma, turning to walk her back into the autoparts store. Bulma gave her cousin and her boyfriend a warning look and then walked after Turles, a gasp coming from her lips as she admired the great store.  
  
The goods were all in sections, going from engines, specific tanks of NOS, radiators, rims, seats, even steering-wheels, and basically every other parts that a car could use or replace for better racing.  
  
"I'm proud of this place, and he watches over our business," Turles said as he pointed to one of the walls where there was a huge picture. Covering the entire wall, was her brother, arms crossed and leaning against his green and blue, Dodge Viper. He had been a tall and handsome young man with a lean and built body, shaggy, navy blue curls atop his head, and big black eyes.  
  
"It has been so long since I last saw a picture of him. I know that it must be hard to believe. But every time I look at his images, I remember that he's no longer with me, and I feel miserable," she said as her voice cracked noticeably.  
  
Turles held back the urge to wrap her in his arms around her when he watched as Vegeta walked over to them. "He may not be with us, but his memory will always be," he whispered with a warm smile.  
  
Vegeta curled his lip lightly to himself and looked at Turles, "I want to open a tab here, you know I will pay you," he basically demanded.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta narrowly and then turned to Turles to look at him and hear what he would answer to Vegeta's rude order. He looked at her expectant blue eyes and knew that if he didn't concede, she would be angry with him. No matter how he hated Vegeta, he loved Bulma even more. "Fine, what do you need?" he snapped.  
  
Vegeta shoved a folded paper at him and then turned to Bulma, taking her by surprise as he grabbed her around the waist and had his tongue down her throat. He made sure to let his hands travel down her body to grab at her rump, and then back up her back.  
  
She let out a squeal that was drowned out by his lips, and pushed futilely as he groped her. Just as she was settling into his arms, he released her and turned to go. "I need those by the end of the week. I'll have the money. Woman, I'll see you tonight," he said before he walked out of the shop.  
  
Bulma looked after him with indignation etched on her features and stomped her foot angrily. "ASSHOLE!!" she screeched. Vegeta just paused before getting into his car and smirked.  
  
"I don't understand what you see in him Blue Rose," Turles said sadly.  
  
"More than anyone else," she whispered with a small smile. Then she took the list from his hands and looked through it. They were all new parts for the Spider. "You can come up with all these parts by the end of the week?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, if I have some of them shipped over night from Japan. But I think I can have them all. What specific car does he need them for? I know its not for the BMW, is he fixing up the Spider again?" Turles asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, he's fixing it up for me. I won him a bet fair and square so he owes me a car," she said with a huge grin.  
  
"Stay here, I have a surprise for you!" he said with a big grin. She watched as he walked over to a door leading to the back room and minutes later came back out, holding something in a bag. "This was made specifically for you," he handed the bag to her.  
  
Bulma looked at it and was able to tell what it was. It was a shirt that resembled the ones that mechanics wore, exactly like the one Turles was wearing, with the autoparts name on the back and his name in the front on a black patch with white letters. It was red, black and white, and it had her own name on a patch.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" she said cheerfully, jumping up to peck him on the cheek and hug him. "All this means so much to me!"  
  
Turles smiled and nodded, "I knew it would," he whispered.  
  
Bulma stood without saying anything for a few uncomfortable minutes, but she cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "How about you show me how things work?" she asked with a grin. He nodded and gave her a tour of the store, though there was a covered wall that intrigued Bulma to no end. Maybe she'd get him to show it to her.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Vegeta, am I feeling in the mood tonight," Bulma whispered to herself as she smoothed a hand down her short black skirt. She was also wearing a midriff tank-top and the shirt that Turles had given her, unbuttoned, and a pair of black Timberland's. Her hair was down and she was wearing very little make-up. Maybe she'd get Vegeta to go clubbin' with her later.  
  
She walked up his steps and knocked his door three times, then waited patiently for it to open. No one answered so she tried again.  
  
A voice from inside made her frown, "I'll get it Geta, don't trip!" a female voice said.  
  
Then Bulma watched with her mouth agape as the door swung open and she was greeted by a beautiful young girl who was smiling. Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?!" she growled.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Uh-oh! Is this what Vegeta has been keeping from Bulma? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out cuz I won't tell ya. So far, so good, right? I trust that you guys like this chapter, and I want you to know that I am working on the next ones as fast as I can. Have a good week!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	7. Misconception

HELLOOO! I'm so happy that I'm updating my stories today. I really like to read your reviews and know that you all like my stories. Thank you. So here is the next chapter to 'I'm Faster Than You', BUT, I don't doubt that many of you will not like what will go on in this chapter. I won't keep you, so go ahead and take a look for yourselves.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used. They belong to Akira Toriyama, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Misconception  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The young woman on the other side of the door, looked at her in shock and confusion for the first few minutes they stood staring at each other. Then she started to giggle, a laugh that turned into an outright chuckle.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Bulma snapped, anger getting the best of her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the young woman said around her laughter. "You MUST be here for my brother." She turned inside. "Vegeta! Get your ass out here! Your girl is here!" she basically yelled.  
  
"Brother?" Bulma asked as the girl let her walk into the apartment. "Vegeta never said anything about having a sister," she said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the guy that walked into the living room.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. Then he looked at his grinning sister, "Oh, you've met Janelle. She's my little sister," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma looked at him incredulously, then she turned to Janelle. She was pretty, with long black hair that reached her lower back, and big green eyes, obviously not from their father. She was slim and nicely shaped, and she was around Vegeta's height. "I'm sorry for overreacting," she said in embarrassment. "I'm Bulma Briefs, it's nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands.  
  
"Don't worry about anything. My brother doesn't usually talk about me so I'm used to the fact that everyone gasps when they find out we're related. I'm his sister by our fathers side only. I'm four years younger than him and we only found out about each other three years ago," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as the girls began to talk, then he noticed exactly what Bulma was wearing. 'Very nice,' he thought. He walked over to stand behind her and leaned into her ear to whisper, "What is the occasion for you to dress like that?"  
  
Bulma looked at him sideways and smiled, "I wanted us to go out," she whispered.  
  
He gave his sister a look and she laughed, "I get it!" she said as she extended her hand. "It was nice to meet you."  
  
"Ditto," Bulma said with a smile, shaking hands with her again. "I hope to see you again," she said.  
  
Janelle nodded, "I'm staying over a few weeks so I think that we'll probably see each other again. That way I can give you some dirt on my brother," she said with a similar smirk as her brother's.  
  
Vegeta sneered at his sister and then grabbed Bulma's hand and his keys and pulled her out of his apartment. "So where to?" he asked.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Why did you fail to mention that you had a sister?" she nagged as they stepped into his Navigator.  
  
"It didn't seem relevant at the moment," he said with a careless shrug.  
  
"Not relevant?" Bulma huffed. "How can you be so careless about your own family? Shows what kind of person you really are," she hissed.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to drive, "The last thing I want is to get into a fight with you about her. Where are we going?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"Why don't we go to a club that is near the beach?" she asked as she took out her cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling?" he snapped.  
  
"Chi, Maron and 18. Maybe they can get Kakarot and Raditz and the others to come with us," she said as she waited for someone to answer. "Hey Chi. No I'm ok. You guys want to go to a club?............. yeah, alright. You know which one, right?............... Good, call up the guys and tell them. Bye," she hung up.  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be our night," Vegeta complained as he sped over the limit on the highway.  
  
"It will be. Just after we drink and have fun for a while," she grinned as she dialed for her cousin.  
  
~*~  
  
"How the hell are we going to get into this place?" Vegeta snapped when they arrived to a club where many beautiful cars were being parked and displayed and there was a line that could have been two blocks long. Only to get in.  
  
Bulma grinned, "I have my ways. Now all we have to do is wait for the gang and then we'll go in," she said as he leaned on his Navigator and she over him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, which Bulma and Vegeta had used to smooch, and much to Vegeta's short patience, almost all their friends arrived. Including Tien, Krillin and 17, who had spent most of their time in school than hanging out.  
  
Kakarot, Raditz and the girls walked over to them, Kakarot grinned, "You're going to dance with me tonight, right?" he asked Bulma.  
  
She nodded and let go of Vegeta to hug and cling to the tall man dramatically, "Of course I will, my love!" she said as she bent backwards while he held her around the waist.  
  
Vegeta growled and sent them both a warning glare, "Hands off her Kakarot, I'm not going to warn you again," he said through grit teeth.  
  
Kakarot smirked wickedly and twirled Bulma around, watching as she clung to him and screeched. Then he set her down and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll steal you away from him for at least one dance," he whispered. Bulma giggled.  
  
"So hey, how are we going to get into this place?" Raditz questioned as he looked at the line.  
  
"Leave that to us!" Chichi said as she grabbed Bulma's hand and walked along with Maron and 18 to the entrance of the club. The girls approached the bouncers at the doors and the two big men smiled at them.  
  
"You lil' ladies here to have fun?" the tallest one asked.  
  
18 nodded and neared him, "My, what big muscles you have! Do you work out?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The man grinned, "You and your girls don't want to wait in line, do ya?" All the girls shook their heads.  
  
"How many?" the second bouncer asked.  
  
"Just us and......... them?" Bulma asked as she pointed towards the guys by the cars. The first man caught sight of her shirt.  
  
"You knew Riley?" he asked.  
  
Bulma blinked, but then nodded slowly, "He was my brother," she said seriously.  
  
"Why didn't you say it before? He was a great friend of ours and it rained people every time he came by here. Whenever you want in, just say he was your brother and you and your friends can get in quick. Ok doll face?" he asked.  
  
Bulma grinned and nodded, "Thanks!" she said as she waved the guys over and went into the club when the bouncers opened the door.  
  
"Way to go B! It pays to know people," Chichi said happily as they walked into the place that was almost an outdoor club. The walls had huge open windows, and they lead out onto huge balcony's that also held dancing people. The only problem in the club would probably be if it were to rain.  
  
"I didn't know my brother used to come to this club, he always seemed like the kind of guy that didn't like to dance," Bulma said as they walked to a table and called a waitress over. Everyone ordered drinks and half of the group went off to start some dancing.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave him a grin, then she motioned towards the dance floor and wiggled her eyebrows. He scowled at her and shook his head. She shrugged and then grabbed Kakarot's hand before he had a chance to even taste his Rum and Coke.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"Didn't you say you wanted to dance?" she asked him with a grin.  
  
"Well........ yeah, but not if Vegeta is going to kill me just for touching you," he said with wide eyes.  
  
"Trust me, he won't," she reassured him as she pressed her back to his chest and placed his hands on her waist as they began to move to 'Slow Jams', by Twister. From where she and the tall man stood, she could see Vegeta fuming and sipping his drink, trying hard not to look jealous.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and then with a sneer watched as Turles walked in, followed by his friends and side by side with Bulma's cousin. He set a smirk on his face as they began to walk his way.  
  
Brolly saw him first, "What are you doing here Vegeta? Off cheatin' on my baby cousin?" he asked with a waspish tone.  
  
Vegeta ignored him and looked at Turles evilly, "She's off with Kakarot, and you can't tell me that that is an innocent dance, can you?" he asked as he nodded towards the two on the dance floor that were pressed tightly to each other.  
  
Turles' face darkened and he turned back to glare at Vegeta, "And you're letting that happen?" he asked smartly.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I do because Kakarot has no past history with her, and he knows that she is mine," he said the last part in a dark tone directed towards the taller man.  
  
Turles just shook his head and turned away with the guys to go towards another table, leaving Vegeta alone to get drunk. A few minutes later, Raditz and 18 came back to the table and took their drinks.  
  
"Where's my little Bro?" he asked no one in particular, just then noticing that the blondes eyes had grown the size of large saucers and she was looking at something on the dance floor.  
  
He followed her line of vision and nearly spat out his drink, halting himself before he did. "What the-......?" he looked at Vegeta incredulously, wondering why the short man hadn't gone over to kill his brother right about now.  
  
What shocked Raditz even more, to the point where he almost fell over the railing, was that he saw when his brother began to bend his head and when Bulma pulled his face towards hers.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Why hasn't Vegeta reacted to the way that we are dancing?" Bulma asked Kakarot with a pout.  
  
Kakarot grinned and shrugged, "Maybe he knows that its not for real. Or maybe he's not the really jealous type," he said as he scratched his head.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "We just haven't gone that far. Vegeta IS jealous and you know it," she said as she poked Kakarot in the chest.  
  
"Well....... there is one thing that will get him to that limit. But maybe you wont like it," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Which is?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A kiss," he said as he began to lean down, his hand wrapping around her waist.  
  
"You're right!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. As soon as her lips connected with his, Bulma held in a gasp as she felt a spark go through her entire body. Before she could savor the moment, Kakarot was ripped from her grip.  
  
She looked up to see Turles yelling at a frowning Kakarot. "What she and I do is non of your damn concern," Kakarot shot at him icily. "In any case, it would be Vegeta's job to come over to talk shit to me. You're nobody in this situation," he snarled.  
  
Bulma was shocked by his attitude, and even more by the words that left his mouth. She walked over to stand between the two men and peered up at them, "Will you two cut it out? Nothing out of the ordinary was happening," she snapped.  
  
Turles turned to glare at her, "Nothing out of the ordinary? I just saw you two sucking face and supposedly, Vegeta is your boyfriend, right? What, are you guys in a liberal relationship?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
Then they all jumped when Kakarot doubled over and nearly sunk to his knees as he held his mid-section. That is when they noticed that Vegeta had come over and had punched the taller man in the stomach with maximum force.  
  
"I warned you Kakarot. I told you to keep your hands off my woman," he sneered. Then he turned to Turles, "Don't fight battles that aren't yours. Stay the hell away from my woman," he threatened as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the men. He pulled her all the way outside and to his car.  
  
"Are you angry?" she asked him slowly.  
  
Vegeta released her arm roughly and nearly pushed her against the car. "What the hell are you playing at? What the fuck were you doing kissing on Kakarot?" he raged.  
  
Bulma gave him a scrutinizing look and then touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you jealous. Please forgive me," she pleaded in a baby voice as she pressed herself to him and caressed his lips with hers. "Please?" she whispered.  
  
He sighed against her and smirked, "You are one sneaky woman. What the hell do you have to make me feel jealous for? I don't want any man to touch you, I show you, continuously, that you are mine. What more do you want?" he asked her as he ran his lips over her jaw.  
  
Bulma let out a slow breath as his hands began to roam her curves and smiled, "Let's go back to your place. I don't think your sister will bother us," she whispered as she nipped at his earlobe, feeling a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"I thought you wanted to dance," he chuckled softly.  
  
"This isn't the dance that I have in mind now," she said devilishly.  
  
"Alright," he said as he unlocked his car and opened the door for her, then he walked around and got in, driving off with a loud screech and at top speed.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Weeks Later..........  
  
"Wow," Bulma complimented as she walked into the open garage and watched as Maron worked on the stickers on the sides, Vegeta and Kakarot on the engine, and Chichi on the inside of Vegeta's Spider. "You guys work fast!"  
  
Maron stood up and walked over to her, "We would've been done before, but we just got it back yesterday after getting the paint job done," she said cheerily.  
  
"You're just in time to clean the windows," Vegeta said as he pointed to the Windex and a cloth next to it.  
  
"Me?" Bulma asked snobbishly. "I don't clean windows, unless they belong to my car. But, if you tell me that this is my car, I will clean it," she said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "Stop acting like a big brat and do something, lazy bum," he muttered.  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue childishly at him and ignored his command, walking over to pop a capsule and producing her black Honda out next to his car. "Hey, when you guys are done, you can wash my car too," she laughed.  
  
Maron walked over to her car and popped the hood, "What are you going to do to it?" she asked.  
  
Bulma threw her long hair over her shoulder and fixed the bandanna she was wearing on her head, "I need to check the oil, and I need to see Krillin about the NOS injection. My boy hasn't been purring the same way as it used to," she pouted. "These past few days its been unloading at third."  
  
"It might have something to with the hole in the fuel map," Maron said as she took a long look under the hood. "But you'll know for sure when you see Krillin."  
  
Bulma nodded, "I also need some new NOS tanks, I'll have to talk to Turles about getting those for me before the next races. Have you gone by the shop?"  
  
Maron nodded, "I think its cute! I like the picture of Riley that's on the wall. It gives it a nice touch," she replied.  
  
"Is Krill coming by today? He should have been here by now," Bulma said as she looked at her watch and grumbled a few curses.  
  
"Krillin isn't going to be here until tomorrow. He said he had a test that he needed to study for," Maron answered. "So, how are you getting along with Vegeta's sister?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"Good. She's a laid back chick, I like her. She's not arrogant or smug like Vegeta, and I'm starting to think that Brolly likes her," Bulma laughed.  
  
"My big brother is falling for Vegeta's sister?" Maron asked with an exaggerated gasp.  
  
Bulma nodded, "They went out a few times already! But anyways, I have to go, I'm going to see if Turles can get me the NOS tanks I need. If you guys don't mind, I'm taking the G20 and I'm going to leave my baby here," she said as she turned to walk out of the garage.  
  
Maron waved and then turned to close the hood of the car, but not without noticing that Vegeta was glaring at Bulma's retreating form. He then noticed her starring at him and scowled, turning back to work on his car.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hey Turles!" Bulma called as she walked into the auto-shop and gave the tall man a hug.  
  
"Hi blue rose, what brings you around here?" he asked as he leaned on the counter and smiled at her.  
  
"I need to replace some NOS tanks in my Honda. I'm going to have all its parts changed, except for the engine. So I'm here to see if you can get them for me," she said in a sweet tone of voice.  
  
He nodded and walked around the counter to show her all the tanks that they had to offer. "What size of tanks do you currently have in your car?" he asked as he showed her the tanks that were behind glass and ranging from smallest to largest.  
  
"I have these," Bulma answered as she pointed to four small tanks that were set together. "How quickly can you get them for me?" she asked seriously.  
  
"For you, I'll have them tomorrow," he murmured. Turles then leaned forward a bit and smiled, taking a lock of blue hair that had escaped the bandanna and tucked it behind her ear gently. Bulma blinked up at him and tried to keep herself from blushing in front of him.  
  
She had to admit that she still had a tiny crush on him, maybe that was why she had found herself acting shyly around Kakarot. They looked alike very much, but they denied having any kind relation with each other. Maybe they were distant cousins or something.  
  
Kakarot had been acting flirtatiously towards her too. But there wasn't much that they could do, short of talking and socializing in the garage. Bulma had no interest in cheating on Vegeta, and he seemed to be perfectly content with her too. She was feeling something far deeper for Vegeta than what she had felt once for Turles.  
  
"Is this your way of getting the NOS tanks quicker?" A deep, angry tone hissed loudly from the door.  
  
Bulma's head immediately snapped to the door and her eyes widened, "Vegeta!"  
  
"This is bullshit. I knew this asshole was up to no good. And you," he pointed at Bulma and scoffed, looking at her as if she made him sick. "I should have expected this much from you."  
  
Her blue eyes narrowed and she marched straight over to him, "What the hell do you mean by that? Turles and I were not doing anything bad. Stop acting like a jealous prick! When I was kissing on Kakarot, you didn't even twitch!" she yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her, "Kakarot I trust, this guy, I think not. You're going to say that I'm imagining things? That this fool isn't looking for ways to be close to you?" he asked her sarcastically. "Again, bullshit."  
  
"The only fool I see here is you. I thought that we had agreed to trust each other. I trusted you, even with that muddied reputation that you have. Why can't you trust me?" she asked, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you running to this punk. I don't like it and you're forcing me to make you give one of us up," he said simply.  
  
Turles had been watching intently, and wisely, he kept quiet, he didn't want to say anything against Vegeta, Bulma would get angry at him. And what was this whole idea about her giving one of them up?  
  
"Give one of you up?" Bulma asked in confusion. "Can we please step outside?" she asked through her teeth, not wanting Turles to witness her anger. Though he knew her and her volatile temper, she didn't want him to witness her fight with Vegeta.  
  
"It really doesn't matter to me that he hears what you have to say," Vegeta said flatly.  
  
She walked out, forcing him to follow her. "I'm not going to be forced to choose between my boyfriend and a man that I care deeply for! I tell you now, that if you want me to choose, it will be better for us to break up," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "You prefer him, don't you? Fine by me. I was getting tired of you anyway," he said darkly.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and a few tears ran down her cheeks and she cleaned them away angrily. "If that's what you want? FINE! I don't care what you think about my relationship with Turles. I was getting sick and tired of you too! I HATE YOU VEGETA!" she yelled before she ran into her car and sped off.  
  
Vegeta stiffened at her admission of hate towards him and he felt a twinge in his heart. 'She can't hate me,' he thought frantically. Turles came to stand behind him. "If you wanted to break her heart, then congratulations, you've done it," he said softly.  
  
"Fuck off, you don't know anything. I hope you're happy, now she's free so that you can have her again," Vegeta snarled before he walked to his car and revved the engine loudly before he sped down the block.  
  
"I'm not happy, yet. I don't want to see her sad," Turles murmured to himself. Then he watched as Brolly arrived. "Hey Bro, watch the shop for me, I have something important to do!" he called. Brolly nodded and watched as his friend got into the shops truck and drove away.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Bulma sat on the roof of the garage in an old couch. She was trying so hard not to cry but she found it hard to believe that Vegeta and she were over. She knew that her relationship with Turles was a bit too close, but she couldn't help it, he had been her first love. But, Bulma also knew for a fact that Vegeta was a jealous man.  
  
"I'm such a dolt," she whispered to herself as the breeze blowing forced her eyes to close and in consequence, forced out the tears she had been suppressing.  
  
"No you're not," a soft voice told her from behind. She turned around and cleaned her tears as she stared at Turles. "This is all my fault," he whispered.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Vegeta should know better than to try to black mail me. I won't tolerate that from anyone. And he can't force me to choose between you and him," she finished as her voice cracked.  
  
Turles walked over to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "You're not happy without him, and I won't stand in your way. Go to him and tell him that you chose him," he told her softly. It hurt him to tell her those words, but her happiness was what mattered.  
  
"I'm not going to do that. I love you too much, as much as I love him, but in a different way," she whispered.  
  
He sighed and stood, taking her with him. "Go to him now, and tell him that you want to be with him. Ok?" Turles asked as he walked her down the stairs and towards her car.  
  
Bulma looked at him and wiped away her tears. "Ok, I'll go. But you have no idea on how this is going to hurt me. I care a lot for you, you know," she said with a smile.  
  
Turles nodded and smiled. "I know, just go," he said. She nodded and gave him one last smile, then she stepped into her car and drove towards Vegeta's apartment.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma stood in front of Vegeta's door debating onto whether she should knock, or run back to her car and then go home to cry herself to sleep. She sighed and fingered the key in her hand. She had grabbed it in that secret hiding place in the garden and gone up to his place.  
  
She then took a deep breath and unlocked the door, walking into his home quietly. The lights were off in every room, except his. Bulma walked over slowly, not really wanting to rush things. She pushed the door open and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Vegeta," she said.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Vegeta choked out. He had only used her name a fist full of times, and he had now let it slip in shock at seeing her there.  
  
Bulma willed back the urge to cry and scream at him and just blinked twice, "I guess I shouldn't have even thought of coming over to see you," she muttered as she watched Deidra smirk smugly.  
  
"As you can see, we're busy. Would you mind coming back later?" Deidra asked as she flipped her hair and sat on the bed.  
  
"Shut up! Get off me!" Vegeta yelled at the dark haired girl. He stood and took a step forward, watching as she stepped back from him. "It's not what it looks like," he started.  
  
"Do you think I'm blind? Or do you think I'm stupid?" Bulma asked in a whisper. Then she turned away from him and started to run out of the apartment.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he ran after her, "Woman, listen to me!" he called as he ran after her. But the scrawny little thing could run a bit faster than him. He watched as she got into her car and then drove off with a screech.  
  
He then got into his BMW and took off after her. She had seen that he and Deidra were on his bed making out. What she didn't know, was that the other woman had been clinging to him and hadn't even given him the chance to get up.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma swerved violently and cut off three cars. He was trying to get near to her, but every time he did, she just sped up and tried to lose him.  
  
Then at an intersection, the light turned yellow and then red. His eyes widened in apprehension. "NO BULMA!" he yelled, wishing with all he had that she could hear him.  
  
~.~  
  
Bulma smirked to herself. There was no way in hell that Vegeta would be able to catch up to her. First because he wasn't paying attention because he was watching her and second because the streets were crowded. But, just as she was going to get past a yellow light, it turned red.  
  
She tried to get past it, but as she sped up, a huge eighteen-wheeler truck came into her path and she couldn't do a thing but just hit the break petal. The tires stopped moving, but a bit too late because her car hit the truck at full speed and then it flipped over and rolled a couple of times, and her world went black.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Uh-oh! Don't kill me please! I assure you that I will explain this all in the next chapter. I just wanted to rattle you guys up. I will appreciate it if you told me what you thought, and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanx.  
  
P.S. Tomorrow is my B-day. NOOOOO I'm getting old! I'm turning 19!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	8. Change of Heart?

Last chapter was harsh, and this one is a little less bad, but don't get angry, I won't torture you guys too much. Thanks for the reviews I received for the last chapter, and don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in his fanfic  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Change of Heart?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Vegeta left his car on the curb and then ran towards the crunched and smoking vehicle that was upside down. He dialed for an ambulance and then he kneeled to see if she was ok or even alive. "Bulma?! Please, woman are you ok?" he asked as he frantically knocked on the cracked window.  
  
He reached for the door and opened it, using all his strength, noticing that she was hanging upside-down and unconscious. Her head and her nose were bleeding and he wanted to help her, but he had no idea of what she had broken or hurt. So he waited.  
  
The ambulance came a few minutes later and they pushed Vegeta out of the way to attend Bulma. They took her out carefully, placed her on the stretcher and then placed a neck brace on her. Then they rolled her to the ambulance and they let Vegeta know which hospital they would be going to. Then he ran over to his car and took off after them. When he arrived at the hospital, they made him fill out countless forms and it was getting to his patience. Then he waited for the doctor to tell him anything.  
  
Time passed and he called all her friends and told them about the accident and then the cops came and asked him to file a report on what had happened and what he had seen as a witness. Then, after about three hours of endless waiting and hearing Bulma's cousin cry and whine to Chichi and 18, Vegeta thought his head would explode.  
  
The doctor finally stepped out an hour later and he approached those who were waiting. "Ms. Briefs family?" he asked.  
  
Maron stepped over, "I'm her cousin and he's her boyfriend," Maron said as she pointed to the frowning Vegeta. "How is she doing? Is she going to be ok?"  
  
The doctor sighed heavily and cleared his throat, "We were able to stop the internal bleeding and the bleeding from her head. She received a concussion and her right wrist is broken. She has three broken ribs and also some minor bruises and cuts," he said.  
  
"But she'll be ok, right?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
The doctor nodded, "Thankfully, yes. But she will have to be resting for a few weeks so that her injuries heal the right way," he smiled briefly.  
  
"Can I see her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, "Sure, but only for a few minutes, she shouldn't be disturbed," he said as he walked Vegeta back to the other people and the room Bulma had just been put into.  
  
Vegeta opened the door and walked in noticing that she was still every bit as beautiful as ever. Even with the large bandage on her forehead, the bruise on her cheek, and the cast on her arm, she was undeniably lovely.  
  
He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He felt sorry about all the things he had said to her when he had found her talking with her bastard ex. She had only been talking to him, and he had taken his jealousy to the extreme, making them say things they didn't mean.  
  
And that is when he realized it. He had refused to admit it because of his pride. He didn't want to admit that this little female had managed to capture his heart and she didn't even know. He loved her deeply, the first woman he had ever loved in his life, and she had almost died because of him.  
  
That thought kept him awake and thinking for the rest of the night until early in the morning. He looked up when he saw movement and watched as Bulma started to blink slowly and then open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her good hand and then groaned in pain. Bulma turned her head slowly and looked at Vegeta, as soon as her eyes met his, they started to water. He leaned over to her and wiped the tears that fell away, "Don't cry," he whispered.  
  
"Everything hurts, Vegeta. My heart above all," she cried softly. Then she gasped as a pain hit her ribs when she tried to move. "What happened to me?" she asked as she closed her eyes and some tears leaked out through the corners.  
  
"Don't you remember the accident?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"All I remember is speeding, then hitting a truck and everything going dark," she whispered.  
  
He sighed and took a breath. "Maybe this wont take away the pain, but I AM sorry. I don't think you'd believe me even if I tried to explain what it is that you saw," Vegeta whispered to Bulma.  
  
She kept crying softly and shook her head, "You're right. I won't believe you, the GREAT Vegeta is sorry. What a crock," she replied. Bulma tried to sit up, but she cried out as the severe pain hit her ribs tenfold, and fell back onto the bed, sobbing incomprehensibly. "Get out of my sight Vegeta, I don't want to see you. I hate you!" she started to scream.  
  
"I'm sorry. Calm down woman!" Vegeta yelled above her screams of anger and betrayal, trying to hold her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself further.  
  
The door opened and a nurse rushed in with a tray, walking quickly over and injecting it into Bulma's IV. A few seconds passed while she was still crying, but then she stopped completely and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
The woman turned to Vegeta, "Young man! The doctor said that she was not to be disturbed, especially because of her injuries," the nurse scolded.  
  
Vegeta ignored her and leaned over to caress Bulma's face gently. "I'm so sorry woman," he whispered as he kissed her right hand. "I never meant for this to happen."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Welcome back!" Kakarot grinned as he lead Bulma into their garage and sat her down on one of the old couches.  
  
Bulma tried to smile for everyone's sake, "Thank you," she whispered. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened between her and Vegeta, and maybe she had taken things to the extreme by not letting him explain. She knew that Deidra was a conniving little bitch that had vowed to separate her from Vegeta, and maybe it HAD been something that had been planned by her.  
  
But Vegeta had been a prick with her before, when he had seen her talking with Turles. They had been having a civilized conversation and he had gone berserk. Now she would make him suffer for it, because aside from hurting her feelings, it was partly his fault that she had crashed into that damned truck that had ruined her car.  
  
Chichi, Maron and 18 walked over to her and sat on either side of Bulma. Maron took her hand in hers, "It's so great that you're back. I know it may be a stupid question, but how do you feel?" she asked.  
  
Bulma managed a small laugh, "Like I've been run over by a truck. My ribs hurt and of course my arm. Then there are moments when I have a mean-ass headache," she said as she grinned.  
  
"You should see your car. It was completely totaled," 18 snickered.  
  
Bulma glared at her, "I'm just going to have to leave it there, why do I want a wrinkled piece of can?" she asked. Then she looked up as the door was opened and in walked Deidra.  
  
The little witch had a look on her face that almost made Bulma explode in rage. But she knew that she was in no condition of fighting with anyone at the moment, so she ignored her. At least she tried to. She watched in disgust as she pranced over to Vegeta, who was working on his BMW, and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Vegeta scowled, a very ugly and mean scowl, and then shoved her away from him, making Deidra fall flat on her ass. "Stay the fuck away from me," he said through grit teeth, not caring if she was hurt, whether it be her body or pride.  
  
Bulma tried not to snicker, but 18 and Chichi were more than loud as they looked at the dark haired girl that was sulking on the floor. She looked absolutely pitiful, but Bulma wasn't about to feel leniency towards her.  
  
"We'll be right back," Maron said as she pulled Chichi and 18 outside. Bulma nodded and smiled after them.  
  
Raditz walked over to her and kneeled before her, kissing her forehead. "How are you doing sweety?" he asked with a small frown as he looked her injuries over.  
  
"I'll live, but with the headaches I get sometimes, I really feel like my head is going to explode," she said with a small smile.  
  
Raditz nodded and looked briefly at Vegeta, then he turned back to Bulma, "What about him?" he whispered.  
  
"Its over," Bulma said softly trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
The tall man saw right through it. "So quickly. He told me why, and for some reason I believe him. I don't think that it was what you saw," Raditz stated as he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm confused Raditz. I don't know what to think. He told me that for me he was willing to change, but his reputation and his past give me something to think about. I think it will be best if we have a cooling period," Bulma said.  
  
Raditz thought about that for a moment and then nodded, "Maybe you should. But don't wait too long, some other person may try to interfere," he said in a wise tone.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I won't wait too long," she winked. "Can you do me a favor and bring me some water to drink, I have some pills that I need to take for the pain," she said as she pointed to her ribs.  
  
He nodded and jumped up, "I'll be right back," he said as he ran out of the garage.  
  
Bulma grumbled to herself as she noticed that her bag was nowhere near her and she needed to get her pain killers to drink. She stood slowly, holding her side, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Vegeta was watching her every move.  
  
She walked over to the bag, and to get her even more irritated, it was on the floor. She couldn't bend over because of her ribs, so she stood there and tapped her foot, debating as to whether she should ask Vegeta for help, or just wait for someone else, but she didn't know how much longer they would take and sometimes the pain was unbearable.  
  
She was so caught up in arguing with her better judgment that she didn't see that her bag had been placed in front of her. She looked over to see Vegeta's retreating form. "Am I supposed to thank you?" she asked flipantly.  
  
"No," he snapped irritably, refusing to say another word or to face her.  
  
"Since when do you care about what happens to others?" Bulma pressed. She was getting angry about everything, above all the pain. Though she now believed that Deidra had planned everything, Vegeta should have been smarter than to fall for her game.  
  
"Just take your pills and loosen up. Maybe they'll relax you enough so that you don't start acting like a bitch over nothing," he grumbled as he continued his work on his car.  
  
"A bitch over nothing?" Bulma scoffed. "You're telling me that I can't be angry over the fact that I almost caught you fucking that bitch in the same bed that you had been on with me?!" she yelled. "You are more a bastard than what I thought."  
  
"You know, believe whatever the hell you want. You won't hear me out so it doesn't fucking matter anymore. Be a bitch for all I care. Just get off my damn back, I'm not in the mood for this shit," he growled darkly.  
  
"How convenient for you," she hissed angrily. "You're not in the mood," she said, dripping with sarcasm. Before she could continue to yell and bitch at him, Raditz walked into the garage and handed her a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, there's someone here for you," he said with a wink.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked as she grabbed her bag and the bottle and walked out. Her face brightened into a smile as she held her side.  
  
"Oh baby, what happened? I was out of town these weeks, and I got back and Brolly told me that you had been in an accident. How are you doing? How do you feel?" Turles asked as he checked her over and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
Bulma showed him her wrist and the hand on her ribs, "I had some cuts and bruises, but I'm fine now," she said with a grin.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I've been resting for the past week and a half, and I'm tired of it. I need to get out and get my mind off of crap," she said the last word as she looked towards Vegeta, who at the moment was at the door cleaning his hands on a rag.  
  
"There was something that I wanted to show you. I was only done a few weeks ago, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he whispered.  
  
Bulma took out her pills and began to open the bottles, "Just let me drink these and I will go anywhere you want me to," she said as she shot her cousin, Chichi, 18 and Raditz a dirty look. Somehow she suspected that they had left her alone so that she and Vegeta could 'talk'. "Alright, I'll be back later," she said as she walked off with the tall man.  
  
"It seems like she's moving on quite fast," Deidra said in a nasty tone as she stepped away from where she had been shinning her car.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Deidra," 18 threatened with her fist.  
  
Raditz shook his head, "Come on Kakarot, we have to go to father's house, he said he wanted to talk to us," he said as he patted his brother on the back.  
  
Kakarot nodded, "Alright, let's go. Vegeta," he called as he turned, "I'll see you later," he said, just them knowing what he meant. Vegeta simply nodded and walked back into the garage.  
  
^.~  
  
Turles helped Bulma out of the F-250 truck and then walked with her, holding her and kissing her head. They walked into the shop and were greeted by Brolly, who had taken a part time job there.  
  
"Hey cuz," Brolly smiled. Then he shot Turles a grin, "You brought her to show her the wall?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, besides, she needed to get away from bad reminders," he said softly.  
  
Bulma saddened at the reminder, trying to smile for the sake of her cousin and friend. She didn't want to cry in front of them. "So, what am I here for?" she tried to sound cheerful.  
  
Turles grabbed her hand and walked her towards the wall that had remained covered whenever she was around. He grabbed the edges of the curtain and pulled it down, smiling as he heard Bulma gasp. "Oh, its beautiful!" she whispered softly.  
  
The whole wall was a collage of pictures that looked as if they had been projected onto the wall. There were pictures of her brother, their cars, old and new friends, and even some of her. But the one that caught attention was in the middle of them all. It had been a picture taken of her and Turles when they had been a couple.  
  
"That's my favorite picture," he whispered as he nodded towards the same picture she was looking at.  
  
"I have that same picture framed and on one of my walls. It brings back fond memories of us together," she whispered with a smile.  
  
In the picture, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed tightly to his. But since he was much taller than her, she was practically hanging from his neck, her feet a few inches from the floor. They were both smiling happily and completely freezing cold. The picture had been taken when they had taken a trip to the mountains when there had been snow.  
  
"How I wish that we could be as happy as we were those days," he murmured.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I wish we could too, but no matter what, you will always be my friend."  
  
He nodded in understanding, knowing full well that her heart belonged to someone else. "Bulma I-......"  
  
She stopped him with a raised hand, "I can't think of you as other than a friend. I must confess that I let Vegeta break my heart, even after you warned me. I'm stuck between his bad reputation and the fact that Deidra vowed to use any means necessary to break us up."  
  
"Will you forgive him?" Turles asked.  
  
She sighed and shrugged lightly, "I really don't know right now. I think that I need to distance myself from him for a bit. After my mind has come to terms with everything, I will know if I will let him into my life again," Bulma responded.  
  
He nodded, "Spend the day with me?" he asked her softly.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"If you let me, I'd take you to heaven," Turles replied with a smile.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Weeks Later......  
  
18, Chichi, Maron and Bulma sat in the neighborhoods beauty salon having their hair done. "So what car are you working on now?" Chichi asked as she sat under a hair dryer reading a car magazine.  
  
"I just got a brand new Honda S2000 and a Nissan 350Z, my daddy bought them for me after I told him about the accident," Bulma said in a sweet voice.  
  
"And what did he say about the accident?" 18 asked.  
  
"He wanted to fly down here, but I told him that I was ok. Then I told him that my car was trashed, and he said that I could have any car I wanted, but since I'm a brat, he bought me two. I have Turles fixing the engines for me. When its done, I'm going to bring them down so that we can work on the "tattoos" and the insides for it," Bulma replied as she sat patiently while the hair stylist cut her hair.  
  
"What else are you going to want in your hair mami?" the guy asked flipping his long blond hair over a shoulder. He was gay and he seemed to enjoy talking with the girls about the guys.  
  
Bulma thought about it a moment and hummed. "I..... ok, I want pink streaks in it. After this, I'm going to buy some new clothes," she said.  
  
18 looked at Chichi from where she was getting her hair braided, "She's trying to act like she doesn't care about Vegeta anymore," she whispered.  
  
Chichi nodded, "Hey B! Are you going to Turles' party next weekend? You know, Vegeta's going to be there," she started slowly.  
  
Bulma shrugged, "He can be there as much as I care. We haven't talked since we fought with each other in the garage and I don't think anything is going to change," she replied.  
  
"Do you want it to change? Maybe we can help you two into getting back together?" Maron asked as she sat getting her nails done.  
  
"I don't want to get back with him," Bulma said coldly. "At least for now," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that mami?" Sammy looked at her with a thin eyebrow raised.  
  
"Shove it, Sammy," Bulma glared at him through the mirror.  
  
"But mami, if you like him then why are you hurting yourself this way?" he asked her in a whiny tone.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't like him, she loves him," Chichi said matter-of-factly, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
Everyone's head snapped her way and Bulma's mouth dropped open. "Chi!" she snapped loudly. "I am not in love with him!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, with that outburst, you are stating otherwise," 18 told her seriously. Everyone turned to stare at Bulma, even customers who didn't even know her, and Bulma wanted to either shrink in her chair, or grab things and lunge them at her friends.  
  
"OK! FINE! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM. HAPPY?!" she yelled. Then she placed her face in her hands. "But what I don't know is if he loves me back," she said sadly.  
  
"We can find out for you," Chichi said.  
  
"No," Bulma snapped, not raising her head.  
  
"We can have Kakarot and Raditz get it from him," Maron said.  
  
"No."  
  
"I can beat it out of him," 18 offered.  
  
"NO!" Bulma giggled, her face snapping over to her friend. "If he even feels something remotely close to what I feel for him, I will find out for myself," she told them seriously. "Please don't interfere."  
  
"Fine," everyone groaned in annoyance. Then they sent knowing glances to each other and silently decided that they would play cupid for their two stubborn friends.  
  
"Alright sweety, go sit under a dryer while your streaks settle in. I'll wash it in about thirty minutes," Sammy said  
  
"So......... what's up with you and Krillin. Last I saw, he had a little crush on you," Bulma said in amusement as she watched the blonde blush.  
  
18 glared at her, then her face broke into a wide grin. "He has the most adorable, little bald head!" she said.  
  
"So, are you guys going out?" Chichi asked.  
  
18 nodded, "He's taking me to dinner and dancing this Friday night!" she said happily.  
  
"That's great! Hey......... when are the next races?" Bulma asked all her friends.  
  
"There are some scheduled for this Saturday night, you gonna race?" Maron asked.  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I have to see who's going to compete. Maybe I'll just cheer Kakarot or Turles on," she said slyly.  
  
Her friends looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're hitting the stores after this, right?" Chichi asked.  
  
All the girls nodded, and Sammy looked at Bulma pointedly. She glared at him and then looked away as he shook his head and gave her a wise look. Was it possible for someone to look at you wisely? She thought. It didn't matter, she had a plan to get under Vegeta's skin to verify if he had ever felt anything other than desire for her.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Nothing but the roar of engines, loud music and the sound of people chattering could be heard at the rendezvous point for the street racers. Vegeta stood with Kakarot, his brother and Bulma's cousin, scowling and looking irritated.  
  
"I wonder when Bulma will get here," Kakarot stated.  
  
"Why the sudden interest in Bulma, little Bro?" Raditz asked as he saw a thunderous expression cross Vegeta's face.  
  
"I don't know. I just want to see her, that's all," he said softly, not caring much for what Vegeta thought about that. He liked Bulma, and Vegeta had hurt her. Whether it had been intentional or not. Now she was single and he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity like that.  
  
There was a loud roar and a group of four cars drove through the middle of everyone and parked next to the guys. The leading car was a burgundy Honda S2000, followed by a classic, gray Camaro, a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse, and a red Supra. Then in perfect harmony, they all stepped out.  
  
Kakarot and Vegeta could only stare as they watched Bulma begin to walk over to them. She was dressed in long, see through, black shirt with a tiny tank underneath. Along with that she wore a pair of black, velvet Daisy- dukes, a silver belt, black knee-high boots, and a short jacket with the shape of a cat on the back in studs. Her blue and pink hair was curled upwards and with a few strands over her eyes.  
  
The other girls were dressed in a heart stopping manner the same way Bulma was, and they all walked over to some guys that were flirting with them. The blue haired girl walked over to them and licked her lips as she stared at Vegeta and then at Kakarot, then she twirled once, more for Vegeta's benefit.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked Kakarot.  
  
"Incredible," he said in a breathy tone.  
  
"That's good," she giggled. "Are you guys going to race tonight?" she asked as she looked around at the other guys and then noticed that Turles and his friends were walking towards them also.  
  
"Only my little brother here," Raditz said as he hitched a thumb towards his ogling sibling.  
  
Bulma giggled at the look on his face and nodded, "I'll be back in a few," she said as she walked over to her friends. "You should have seen the look on their faces!" Bulma squealed as she pulled 18, Chichi and Maron to the side  
  
"Are you gonna make a move on Kakarot tonight?" Chichi asked, looking annoyed for some reason.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Ever since that kiss we shared at the club, I have noticed the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not watching. He's cute," she whispered as she looked back to stare at him.  
  
"I don't think it's right that you are going to use him this way, and don't look at me that way!" Maron whined. "That's the word. You are USING him to get to Vegeta and I think that he doesn't deserve it," she said smartly.  
  
Bulma sighed, "He knows that Vegeta is the man that I want. I'll ask him if he will help me rile him up. Kakarot is a great guy and I know that he'll help me if I ask him to. So he will know that I am going to use him and he won't have a problem with it," she said.  
  
All the other girls just looked at each other and then they walked over to join their group of friends. When Turles laid eyes on Bulma, he basically had the same reaction as Kakarot though a little more controlled. "Hey," he said with a dopey smile.  
  
"Hi," Bulma purred as she walked over and laid a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Bulma, can I have a word with you?" Kakarot asked as he offered his hand to her. Bulma blinked at him and then nodded, taking his hand and walking to the side with him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"I know you are doing all this to rile up Vegeta, but I'm confused. Why are you acting so bold with me? Is it to get him jealous? Because if it is, I want to help you two get back," he said honestly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I know it's wrong to bring you into this. But, I want Vegeta to suffer first. I mean, before I forgive him for anything, I want him to feel jealousy, and if he does, that will prove to me that he doesn't feel just lust for me," she explained.  
  
Kakarot blushed and looked at her seriously at his next words, "You know that I'm attracted to you. I don't want to sound bad or imprudent, but I would love to have a physical relationship with you, but I can tell that you and Vegeta feel something deep for each other. I don't want you to be my girl, nor will I fight him for you. But to rile him up and prove to you that he feels something deep, I would love to help you get him jealous."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked happily. "Then to start this, I need you to do something first," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"And that is?" he asked.  
  
"Win this race," she said.  
  
And win it he did. As all his friends waited at the finish line, Kakarot stepped down and as soon as he did, Bulma sauntered sexily over to him and pulled his face down to hers. Then in front of everyone there to cheer Kakarot on, she planted the most heated kiss she could muster onto his lips.  
  
Vegeta and Turles stared on, but the reaction was much more violent in Vegeta. He had half a mind to go over and knock the bastard's teeth out, but he refrained, swallowing his rage. He couldn't help but notice the look on Chichi's face.  
  
In the same instant, she turned to look at him and then quickly glanced towards the kissing couple, winking once at Vegeta. Bulma and Kakarot pulled away, and that is when Chichi made her move.  
  
She closed the distance between them and kissed him.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
What the hell are Bulma and Chichi up to? Well, up next Bulma does something rash and then confronts Chichi. I won't give away anything else because I want you guys to be shocked! I have no idea when I will update again, but I will try as soon as possible.  
  
Thank you for reading my fic and I'll see you later........  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	9. Warning Or Threat?

Hey, how is everyone? I just want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and for liking my story so much. I will say that I am winding things down now, and there are a few chapters left until the end. I won't keep you, and thanks for waiting this long for me to update!  
  
P.S. Sorry if I confused you guys in the end of the last chapter. But Chichi is the one that kissed Vegeta, as it is explained in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this story  
  
Warning or Threat?  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened only briefly, but then, his arms slowly curled around the small, dark-haired woman that was pressed tightly to him. He could clearly hear the gasp of indignation coming from Bulma.  
  
When they stepped away, Vegeta noticed that Kakarot looked on the edge of some ferocious outburst, and Bulma, well, he was thankful that she was nowhere near him with that look on her face. The guy in charge of this race walked over to Kakarot and congratulated him, then he got his part of the money and left. Then, Kakarot marched over to them.  
  
"Chi, can I have some words with you?" he snarled as he grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her towards his car, pushing her inside.  
  
"Um, well, we're gonna meet you guys at Raditz and Kakarot's house," 18 said as she and the rest of the group got into their cars and started to leave.  
  
As they were left alone, with all the other spectators of the race leaving, Bulma marched over to Vegeta.   
  
"Well, well. What are you planning on doing Vegeta? Fucking all the girls that we hang around with? First me, then Deidra, now Chi? Are Maron and 18 next?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Why the fuck should you care? We're over and I can do whatever the hell I want to and with whoever I want," he sneered, not looking bothered by her words.  
  
"I should've expected this from someone like you. I knew you hadn't changed," she tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Someone like me?" he growled, grasping her forearms and squeezing painfully. "You have no face to judge me after you literally stuck your tongue down Kakarot's throat. Where did all your words and feelings for me go?" he asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Unhand me Vegeta, you have no right to touch me," Bulma hissed.  
  
"I have no right?" he chuckled maliciously. Then with a startled gasp, Bulma felt herself being slammed into the wall behind her, leaving her dazed for a few seconds, until she felt his lips on her neck.  
  
Against her anger and hurt, she felt her resolve crumbling to pieces as his lips worked magic on her skin, and his hands caressed her body in a way that only he had made her go crazy for. His hands cupped her bottom and lifted her against him, his lips nipping at her breasts through her shirt. Then he kissed his way back up.  
  
"Don't tell me I have no right, because your body belongs to me," he snarled against her ear. Then with that, he released her, and had those words not brought her back from the fog of lust she had been in, she would have fallen because of her shaky legs.  
  
She set her angry blue eyes on him, and used his moment of triumph in advantage. She brought her hand over with as much strength as she could and...... SMACK! His head snapped to the side violently by the sheer force of her hand on his cheek.  
  
"If you ever do that to me again, then I swear to you that I will cut off your balls and ram them down your throat," she replied with deathly calmness before walking over to the sidewalk and popping the capsule of her car. Then with an angry screech, she was gone.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his cheek gingerly and just smirked to himself. Oh yeah, she wanted him.  
  
"So, my body is yours, Vegeta? You think you know me that well?" Bulma hissed to herself as she drove at a break-neck speed.  
  
She came to the street where she had to make a left turn to go to Raditz's home, but instead, she found herself turning right, driving towards a different destination. She was willing to prove Vegeta wrong and make him eat his words.  
  
Bulma parked her car and then got out, looking up at the house that she had come to know since before she had become a teenager. Now, she was debating with her pride and heart as to if she should knock.  
  
Then she remembered Vegeta's smug words and she found that she could not stop her hand from hitting the door twice. The door opened a few moments later and she was greeted by the tall man with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Turles said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Turles," she said with a seductive smile.  
  
He blinked and then just stared at her for a few seconds, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Suddenly, Bulma took a step forward and brought his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a kiss that Turles did not push away from.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Kakarot called as he walked into the garage and went to sit next to her on the old couch there. He noticed that she was wearing dark sunglasses and he couldn't see her eyes. "Where were you yesterday? We missed you at the party," he said with a grin.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I was tired and I went home, I'm sorry I wasn't there to celebrate with you," she said as she took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  
He shrugged, "That's ok. But you know, we missed Vegeta too. He was nowhere around. Was he with you?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"No. I have no idea where that asshole was," she snapped with a huff.  
  
Kakarot decided that maybe he shouldn't breech that subject with Bulma right now. She seemed to be on a nasty hangover, and that was more than likely why she was wearing sunglasses inside the garage, he thought.  
  
"Pretty big words from the crown bitch herself," a voice like acid interrupted.  
  
They both looked up as Deidra walked in as if she owned the place. "Get bent, ho," Bulma hissed. "Though I'm sure you're used to it already."  
  
Deidra chuckled merrily, "You have the nerve to call me a ho when yesterday you stuck your tongue down his throat?" she asked as she pointed at Kakarot. "Then, to add to your list, you went to Turles' place and did the same to him! Then he closed the door with you and I hazard to guess that you didn't leave until this morning, right?" she asked smugly.  
  
Behind her glasses, Bulma's eyes widened and she cursed herself for being so stupid. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Bulma screamed as she lunged at the other girl, but Kakarot was there to hold her back as she thrashed in his grip.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to tell Vegeta and see what he thinks about this whole situation," she said before she turned on her heel and began to walk away.  
  
"Do what you want, I don't care what Vegeta thinks about me. He's nothing but a selfish bastard!" she yelled after her. But then she broke off with a small sob and pushed away from Kakarot. "Please leave me alone for a while," she whispered.  
  
He nodded slowly, "Are you sure that you are ok?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded and sat back down, "Vegeta doesn't deserve my tears," she muttered angrily.  
  
Kakarot sighed, 'Maybe he does, Bulma, but you are too stubborn to see it,' he thought sadly. "Ok, I'll be outside with the rest of the guys if you need anything," he said before he walked out.  
  
Bulma sat there sulking for what seemed like forever but was only about ten minutes, when all the girls walked in. That included Chichi. Her friend smiled tentatively and regretted it when she almost saw the thunderous, dark, cloud settle over her friends head.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Maron said as she walked over to sit next to her.  
  
"What's with the shades B?" 18 asked as she grabbed a chair and turned it around so that she leaned against its backrest.  
  
"I'm on a nasty hangover, so please don't bombard me with any stupid questions," she said in annoyance, crossing her legs and her arms at the same moment.  
  
There was a grim, unnerving silence between them all, but was mostly centered around Chichi and Bulma, until Maron groaned and sat straight. "Why don't you two just get this silence over with?" she nearly yelled.  
  
"I have nothing to talk about with her," Bulma said as she twirled a strand of pink hair in her fingers.  
  
"Come on Bulma, I know that you are far worse than pissed at me for what happened yesterday! Just let me know what's on your mind!" Chichi snapped.  
  
"You wanna know what's on my mind?!" Bulma screeched. "I want to know why my BEST FRIEND TURNED OUT TO BE A BACK-STABBING BITCH?!" she yelled as she stood and faced her friend.  
  
"I'M back-stabbing?!" Chichi asked indignantly as she also stood and faced her off. "In case YOU haven't noticed, you selfish ho, since you're so high up on your damn ego, I have liked Kakarot for FOREVER! I did the same thing that YOU did with Kakarot, SO WE'RE EVEN!" Chichi yelled back.  
  
Bulma blinked, "You like Kakarot?" she asked in a more civilized tone.  
  
Chichi let out a breath and nodded, looking away from Bulma. "I've had a crush on him for a long time. And you two better not say anything to anyone!" she threatened the two other girls there.  
  
"We won't!" Maron said. 18 nodded and crossed her heart.  
  
"Chichi, you knew what I was planning and you ruined it!" Bulma whined as she began to pace.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But when I saw you kiss Kakarot, I don't know. Something inside me twisted into a nasty knot and I kissed Vegeta on impulse. I didn't do it to be bad with you, I swear I didn't!" Chichi said sadly.  
  
Bulma ran a hand through her hair and slumped. "Vegeta is a bastard and yesterday I went over to Turles' house........" she trailed off.  
  
All three girls jumped up and ran to her. "What the hell did you do? Please don't tell me you did what I'm thinking you did!" Chichi said.  
  
"You slept with Turles?!" 18 hissed.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" Maron said as she threw her arms in the air and started to mutter things about Bulma being impulsive and a big dummy.  
  
"Well, sit down because I have so many things to tell you about yesterday!" Bulma said as she went to sit on the couch. Her friends followed her, eager to know what the blue haired woman had done.  
  
"Look at my poor baby!" Bulma whined as she looked at her totaled Honda. It looked just like a can that had been stepped on and crunched down.  
  
"There's nothing left to salvage," Maron said as they walked around the wrecked vehicle. "Not even the steering wheel." She tried to hide a giggle.  
  
Her cousin glared at her. "Lucky for me, the NOS tanks were on empty. Turles had already gotten new ones for me, but I hadn't gotten around to installing them," Bulma said in relief.  
  
"You just gonna leave it here?" 18 asked with a frown. She, just now realized how lucky her friend had been. The top of the car was dented inwards, all the windows were broken, and the right side of the car, was also smashed in.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, it's going to take time and a lot of money. I have those two things, but this car is going to bring back too many unwanted memories," she said with a light shrug.  
  
Chichi, Maron, and 18 looked at each other briefly, and then they walked out of the garage towards their cars. They stood there for a few moments debating as to where they should go to have a very late lunch, when a roar of motorcycle engines made them all jump and look up.  
  
"Shit." Bulma wasn't entirely sure which of her friends said that, and maybe it had been her. But her heart was in her throat, and she forced herself to stand there and look neutral.  
  
A group of cars surrounded by motorcycles stopped near them, and they all recognized who they were. Bulma looked at her friends, and noticed that they had paled at the sight of Yang's people, too.  
  
The door to a black Mercedes Benz that the people on the motorcycles were guarding, opened, and out stepped Yang's sister. Bulma let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The other woman was dressed in all black, and her hair gleamed like shinning ebony in the sun. She walked slowly towards Bulma.  
  
"Funny that we introduced ourselves without names," she said. Bulma nodded in agreement. "My name is Rina, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Bulma. I hazard to say that this encounter was not a coincidence?" Bulma said as she regained her composure and stood straight, unafraid, even with all the people at Rina's back.  
  
Rina smiled pleasantly and nodded. "I have been meaning to have some words with you. It is very urgent, and it concerns your safety."  
  
"My safety?"  
  
The other woman nodded again. "It has come to my knowledge that my brother is bent on revenge against you, and Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta and I are not a couple anymore," Bulma said darkly.  
  
"My apologies," Rina said sincerely. "But that trivial reason will not matter to my brother. I am not like him. I may be able to convince him to leave you alone, but he will not leave Vegeta alone. I can't guarantee that he won't hurt you both."  
  
"Are you saying that your brother is out to kill us?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying. My brother does not fear authority, and even if he goes to prison, he has enough influences to get you or Vegeta hurt. Keep your eyes open. I think that you changed Vegeta, even if he says he will never change. Honestly, I do not want to see you get hurt over a stupid whim of my brother's."  
  
"Thank you for the warning. But if I defend myself against your brother, I can not guarantee that I will not hurt him. Even knowing that, you still helped me?" Bulma asked seriously.  
  
"I will not respond if you hurt my brother minutely, but if he dies, or if the danger is too deep, then I will come after you myself. I was merely warning you. My job is done, and I will take my leave. Tell Vegeta about my warning, and heed it. My brother is a dangerous person," Rina said before she turned on her heel, and walked back to the back seat of the Benz. Then, every one of them drove off.  
  
"Was that a warning or a threat?" Chichi asked, a mild grin that was half amused, half worried tugging at her lips. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"And I thought my life couldn't get anymore complicated," Bulma grumbled.  
  
"Are you going to tell this to Vegeta?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No," Bulma shook her head. Her friends eyes widened. "You guys are going to tell him. I am not speaking to him until things cool down. And before you ask, I have no idea how long that will take."  
  
18 shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll tell him about it as soon as we see him."  
  
"I got a distinct feeling that she was following us, or else, how would she know where we were?" Maron asked. "Her brother can very well be following you too, and this can all be a trap."  
  
"She seemed honest to me," Bulma shrugged as they got into the borrowed Cadillac convertible, Brolly's car.  
  
"Unless you can detect when someone is lying, I wouldn't completely trust her. Vegeta did her and dumped her, she may be on a vengeance streak, and what better way to get back at him, than to take it out on the one girl he truly wants?" 18 asked smartly.  
  
"How do you know that he truly wants me?" Bulma snapped as they drove off at full speed.  
  
Maron rolled her eyes. "We have known Vegeta far longer than you have, so we know."  
  
"Whatever," said Bulma. "I need to find a way to protect myself. I am trained in Judo, but with Yang, I don't think that will be enough. I need some sort of weapon."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go that far?" Chichi asked quietly.  
  
"I would," 18 snapped. "And in case that little shit would come near me, I'd pepper spray his ass too."  
  
Maron sighed dramatically. "Nice suggestions, but as for me, I'd go lower. Past his waist with a blade. See if he'll miss little Yang junior."  
  
They all burst out laughing, and made their ways to the nearest burger place to get lunch.  
  
A Few Days Later..........  
  
"What are you so dressed up for?" Chichi asked as she walked into the garage and looked at her best friend.  
  
Bulma smiled and wagged her finger at her. "That my friend, is not something I want to say out loud. These walls have ears," she said as she pointed towards Deidra, just as she walked into the garage too.  
  
She smirked triumphantly at Bulma and walked over to them, swishing her hips in a cheap hooker walk. "Guess who I just finished talking too."  
  
"I really don't care. Besides, it's non of your fucking business what I do or don't do with guys. Vegeta and I are over, so piss off," Bulma snapped as she turned and walked away from her with Chichi.  
  
Deidra followed them and stopped Bulma at the door. "Vegeta knows. And to make things even, we spent the night together. God, he is the best I have ever had," Deidra said with a long sigh.  
  
Bulma let out an abrupt bark of laughter, turning at the door. "There have been so many for you from what I have heard, that I am surprised you can even compare him to the countless others."  
  
Deidra's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "You're just jealous. But I told you, I would have him again, and I did. You weren't woman enough to keep him with you."  
  
"Neither were you. Last he told me, he did you and dumped you. That doesn't mean that he wants you for keeps. He seems to be way above you, and not exactly in that way that you would want," Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
Chichi snickered and motioned with her head so that they could leave. Bulma nodded and they both stepped outside. "That girl is absolutely obnoxious!" Chichi said.  
  
"I know what you mean. Do you think it's true what she said about her and Vegeta?" Bulma tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
"I don't know." Chichi shrugged. "She may be right. Though I find it hard to believe that Vegeta can change so quickly. You were a good influence on him. He was still as cranky as always, be he had stopped being a bastard."  
  
"You said it. He HAD. I don't know if he is back to his old self now," Bulma said.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where are you going now?"  
  
Bulma grinned and ran a hand through her blue hair with pink streaks. To match with them, she was wearing a pink halter-top, and a white, denim skirt that hugged her hips, and fell to her knees and flared. She was also wearing pink, glittering slip-on's with a tall heel, and many bracelets over one wrist.  
  
"I'm going out with Turles," Bulma said.  
  
"Going out with him, or going to his bedroom to roll with him. Though I don't see why you should get so fixed up if you're going to end up fucking him." A deep, angry voice snarled from behind them.  
  
Bulma recognized Vegeta's voice and let out a slow breath, trying not to explode in a jealous rage. "What do you care, huh? You are so obviously rolling with that little ho, you have no right to reprimand me for anything that I do with Turles."  
  
"You went from my arms, to his bed, you tell me who the ho is," Vegeta said.  
  
She walked the short distance to him and slapped him. "Don't you dare talk to me that way. Don't you dare compare me to that slut. You know better, and I thought that you knew me, but I was wrong," Bulma tried to hold in her tears.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his face and glared at her. "Please, your tears don't work on me. They may be enough for Turles, but I don't believe you. You are too good an actress," he said evilly.  
  
"Am I?" Bulma asked, her sadness turning into anger. "Then you must have known that all the time I spent with you was an act, right? It has become painfully clear that you know nothing of me. I curse the day that I met you, and the day that I let you into my life. I hope you stay alone for the rest of your life!" she screamed before she walked away from him.  
  
Vegeta blinked once, and tried to get past the look of pain on her face when she had told him that he didn't know her. He looked at Chichi and found her glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You just know how to destroy everything that is good in your life, don't you? You're wrong, Vegeta. Wrong for believing in that conniving bitch in there," she pointed to the garage. "I can't believe that you truly did not get to know Bulma all this time. Take this back, or you will lose her forever." Then she turned and walked after her friend.  
  
"I can't lose something that I never had. Specially something I don't deserve," Vegeta whispered to himself. Then growled softly and walked towards his car. He needed something to pound on.  
  
"Bulma, slow down!" Chichi called as she ran after her friend. How could she possibly walk so fast on heels? "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm walking to the shop," Bulma said as she wiped wildly at her face.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're going to walk all the way over there in your heels? I'd understand if you were wearing different shoes, but not your heels," Chichi said.  
  
"You're right," Bulma said as she stopped and grabbed her cell from her bag. "I'll call him and tell him where to find me." She dialed a number and then explained to Turles where she was. The hung up. "Ok, he'll be here in about ten minutes."  
  
Chichi looked at her heartbroken friend. "Do you want to talk about this situation with Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I don't want to cry anymore. I understand him from a certain point, Deidra is a devious little-....... anyway, she twisted the story up so that Vegeta would think that I am doing Turles, and men are so much more distrusting than women. But from another point of view, I hate him for believing in her when he was supposed to believe in me."  
  
"Are your plans of getting back with him over?" Chichi asked slowly.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Ask me that same question in a few days, when I'm not so pissed about this whole situation, okay?"  
  
Chichi nodded, "Sure. But don't wait too long. It may be too late if you do."  
  
"I know Chi," Bulma said softly. "I know." They both looked up when there was a roar of an engine, and a black Porsche stopped in front of them. "I'll call you later to tell you how it all went."  
  
Chichi nodded. "Remember not to be alone too long, Yang may want to get you while there is no one around," she whispered.  
  
"If you'd like, we can bunk together tonight. I'll call you so that we can figure something out. See ya," Bulma said as she walked towards the car, and to Turles, who was holding the door open for her.  
  
Turles smiled. "How are you, blue and pink rose?" he asked as he touched her hair lightly.  
  
"I'm fine," Bulma said softly.  
  
He nodded, and tried not to frown. He had once known her as well as he knew himself. And there were changes in her demeanor that gave away what she was feeling. He closed the door and then walked around to get into the drivers seat, then they took off.  
  
"Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Bulma looked up at Turles from where she had sat picking at her salad, and sighed. "I had another fight with Vegeta. This time was more emotional than other times."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Vegeta is too stupid to realize that I love him, and I don't even know anymore if I want him to know," she said with a light shrug.  
  
"I know that this may not be the best time to ask. But, do I have any chance of getting to your heart? Bulma....... I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I can make up happy, something that Vegeta never did!" he said as he squeezed her hands in his.  
  
Bulma smiled and shook her head apologetically. "I can't. As much as I wish I could. Vegeta can be a jerk when he wants to, but through it all, I know he's not a bad person. And I just can't give you wings. Not when I know that it will break your heart."  
  
Turles sighed, almost angrily, but he didn't reply. They were interrupted by Bulma's cell. She answered and listened for the best part of two minutes. Then her face turned into a thunderous expression, fit to scare the very devil.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible," she said before she hung up.  
  
"What happened?" Turles asked in worry.  
  
"Someone set fire to the garage. Chichi thinks that it may have been a warning to me and Vegeta," she hissed. "Can we go?"  
  
Turles nodded and paid the check. Then he literally had to run after Bulma as she went towards his car. "Was there any damage done, besides the building burning?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Deidra almost got her skanky ass burned, and they were able to take out the Spider, but Chi's car was in there, as long as my Supra, which Maron was working on. They weren't greatly harmed, but the damage was done." Bulma explained what Chichi had said as they sped off towards the garage.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Bulma asked as she jumped off and ran towards the smoking garage. Fire engines were surrounding the building and still putting water into the building to try and take out the fire. There was yellow tape that the police had put around, and no one else was allowed in besides the firefighters.  
  
"We're fine," Kakarot said. He had an arm wrapped around Chichi's slim shoulders, and she seemed to be standing on the border of a ferocious outburst, but was calm by the nearness of the man besides her.  
  
"Chi?" Bulma asked hesitantly.  
  
"The shit-head was trying for you or Vegeta, Bulma. He needs to learn a lesson or he won't stop until he really does kill one of you," Chichi nearly growled. Though her anger was not directed at Bulma. Just thinking that one of her friends could have been hurt, even that little ho, Deidra, and it made her blood run cold. Made rage burn through her.  
  
Bulma took her hand and dragged her off towards the side, where no one would hear them. "Oh, we'll give him a lesson, Chi. After we clear all this up, we're going to bunk together tonight with 18, and Maron, and we'll think of something," Bulma said with meaning. "By the way, where is everyone?"  
  
"The people that were in the garage when it happened went down to the station to file a report. Among them was Vegeta, Raditz, Deidra, 18, and Maron............ Bulma, if we are going to get this bastard, then it has to be good."  
  
"It will be something that Yang will remember for the rest of his life," Bulma said maliciously.  
  
My goodness! What are the girls planning to do to Yang? I know, but I'm not telling........ Sorry, but you will all have to wait until next chapter to see what is going on. And I must say that the next few chapters are shocking. Everyone have a good week, and I'll try to update soon!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


	10. Betrayal

Hmm, I gather that you guys liked the last chapter? Guess what?........ There is a surprise for everyone in this chapter. I guess my evil streak is over, and now I'm turning into a softy. I wont keep you guys any longer, and by the way, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Betrayal  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Four girls stepped out of a black Escalade with revolving rims, and a sound system that was bumping 50 Cent's P.I.M.P, to a point that the windows should have burst. They walked across the street and down a little further, being that the parking on that block was full.  
  
"I like the look of this party," Chichi said as they looked at the house that was also bumping great music and that had many people arriving and going inside.  
  
"Yeah, you need to keep in touch with this ex of yours B, if he has parties often, then we can get invited to all of them," 18 said as she ran a hand through her hair and winked at a cute guy that passed by her and gave her a look over.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends and sighed, "Do I look ok?" she asked them.  
  
"Are you worried about looking good for Turles? He's been in love with you since he met you, what makes you think that he's not now?" Maron asked with a giggle.  
  
"It's not Turles the one I want to look good for," she murmured with a smirk before she walked ahead of them and entered the house.  
  
All three of the other women gasped and ran after her, questioning Bulma about her words, but not getting anymore information. There were many people already there, the drinks were of a wide variety, and there was also food.  
  
Bulma walked over to the host of the party and smiled as he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. "Nice party you have going on," she said as she looked around at all the people that were enjoying themselves.  
  
He smiled, "Anything to drink?" he asked as he pointed to a table that had many bottles of beer, tequila, vodka, and many others. "Or if you don't want any alcohol, I have some juice bottles in the fridge," he said.  
  
She nodded, "I'll take a juice. I have cut back on drinking, at least for a while," she said as they walked to his kitchen to get her drink.  
  
"You look great!" he complimented. "I like what you've done with your hair."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thank you," she said as she opened a bottle of Snapple and drank. She had worked exceptionally hard on her looks, specifically for Vegeta. She just hoped that the ingrate would appreciate it.  
  
The pink streaks that she had done almost a week before, had been washable, so they were gone. Instead, she had put in some white extensions to contrast with her aqua locks, then she had it done into temporary dreadlocks that were tied into two pony tails.  
  
She was wearing a tight, white shirt with long sleeves and black glittering stones that spelled 'Thunderbolt' across her bosom and had thunder shapes on the sleeves. Her pants were black and they had drawstrings at the bottom so that the pant legs wrinkled. Aside from that, she was wearing a pair of calf high boots with needle thin heels.  
  
"How are things at the shop?" Bulma asked as they walked back outside.  
  
"Sometimes sales are slow, but every time you or Vegeta race, people seem to rain in to get what you guys have," he said cheerfully.  
  
Bulma nodded and looked towards the door that 18 was motioning to. She sighed softly and watched as Vegeta walked in, dressed in all black, jeans, tank, dress shirt, and boots. He looked too scrumptious for words.  
  
Turles also followed her line of vision and frowned as he watched them stare at each other. The way Vegeta looked at her for the space of five seconds, made him think that maybe she was right and the other guy had finally changed his ways.  
  
"If you need privacy, you can use the laundry room, I doubt there will be people there and no one will bother you," Turles leaned down to murmur. He would have said his bedroom, but he didn't trust them with a bed in the room and the small fact that they were going to get back together.  
  
His words made her smile, but to the eyes of other people, it looked as if he were sweet talking her in the ear. Vegeta's face had darkened very visibly and he had gone over to grab himself a beer.  
  
"I think I'll let him get a bit buzzed before I talk to him. He'll be much more agreeable then," Bulma snickered lightly.  
  
Turles nodded, "Take care sweetheart, and watch out for the drunk guys. Sometimes they can get a little out of hand," he said as he pecked her cheek and then walked away.  
  
Bulma walked over to Raditz and hugged him tightly, "How have you been? I hadn't seen you in days!" she said excitedly.  
  
Raditz nodded, "I've been really busy, but I'm back and ready to help you and Vegeta get back together," he whispered mischievously.  
  
"Leave that to me, I'm going to do it tonight," she whispered with a happy grin.  
  
"I suggest you do it now, before SHE gets to him. I expressly remember that Vegeta said that he was looking forward to getting drunk tonight. Deidra will use that to her advantage if you don't," Raditz said as he pointed to the scandalously dressed girl that had just entered.  
  
"I'm not letting that little ho get in between Vegeta and me again. Before she does I'll tear her hair out," Bulma hissed darkly.  
  
Raditz smirked. "Why aren't you drinking?" he asked.  
  
"I want to be sober for when I speak to him. I want to clear up everything and be in an agreeable mood. Sometimes when I get drunk, most of the time I get pissed at small things, and with Vegeta, I'll be pissed at the first words that come out of his mouth."  
  
The tall man nodded in understanding, "Alright sweetheart, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a bottle of Bacardi and a beautiful blue haired woman that has captured my heart," he said as he looked at Maron.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Don't break her heart Raditz, she's like a sister to me, be nice to her," Bulma said as she poked him in the chest.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I just feel that if I allow myself to care too much, she'll break my heart," he whispered as Maron turned to look at him and sent him a sweet smile.  
  
"She won't. Maron likes you a lot, now go over there and tell her how you feel," Bulma said almost in a command. "For your info, she really likes yellow roses. So next time, buy her a dozen of yellow roses."  
  
He smiled and scooped over to hug her small form tightly. "Thanks doll. You're a real friend. Now follow your own advice and take your cute little rump over to get back with the Veg-man. He's been miserable without you," Raditz whispered.  
  
Bulma looked over to Vegeta and noticed that he was sitting on a couch, with what was probably his third beer in his hand, and Deidra comfortably in his lap. "Not again," she growled to herself.  
  
"Not whhhhhaaaaattt agaiiiinnnn sweeeettttyyyy?" an unknown guy slurred as he came up behind Bulma and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Get your hands off me jackass!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her. She was not in the mood to deal with guys that felt like groping her for the hell of it.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" he said as he grabbed her wrists and tried to kiss her. He was much taller and stronger than her, so she had trouble as she tried to pull away.  
  
"LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!" she yelled into his ear as she twisted his arm, and then pulled, flipping him onto the floor. The guy hit the floor with a large thud, and people started to 'oohhh' and laugh at the guy. One of his friends walked over to her and grabbed her from behind.  
  
All of a sudden his weight was lifted off of her and Bulma winced as she heard the sound of a fist against flesh. When she looked up, Vegeta had the other guy on the floor and was about to keep pounding the hell out of him, but she held his arm.  
  
"Don't kill him Vegeta. He and his friend will be hurting enough when they sober up, and they won't even remember," she said as she pulled him away.  
  
"You alright?" Vegeta asked in a monotone.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, which seemed to confuse him much because she hadn't talked to him in a few weeks. "Yeah, thank you," she said as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Vegeta blinked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked slowly, thinking that maybe the alcohol was making him imagine things.  
  
"Just thanking you," she said with a light shrug. He nodded and walked away before she could say another word to him. Bulma stomped her foot childishly and watched him until he sat back down.  
  
The little witch resumed her position on his lap and began to cuddle on him, while Vegeta didn't bother to touch her or push her off of him. That didn't do anything to make her feel better, Bulma had had enough of Deidra. She squared her shoulders, threw her dreads over her shoulders and walked towards them.  
  
Bulma grabbed a handful of Deidra's spikes and pulled her with all her strength, releasing her and making her land with a hard thud on the floor. Vegeta looked up at her in surprise, and then Bulma watched as his face formed into an amused smirk.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked him softly, fluttering long lashes to help her case.  
  
He sighed and thought it over for a moment, watching as she looked at him in annoyance and tapped her foot. "Where to?" he asked as he stood.  
  
Bulma took his hand in hers and walked towards the kitchen, through a small hall and then to the laundry room, knowing exactly where everything was in that house. When they entered the small room, Bulma shut and locked the door.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets and stifled a yawn. "Because I really don't want to hear you screech at me for something that you won't even let me defend myself."  
  
"Shut up and listen, Vegeta........ I don't want to be away from you anymore. Will you explain to me what happened that night?" she asked him softly, blue eyes wide and pleading.  
  
"Why are you bothering with this now? It's been what, almost a month, and you didn't want to hear anything that came from me?" he asked as he scowled lightly. "Besides, last I heard, you were enjoying your time with that idiot, Turles," he nearly snarled.  
  
"I went out with him once. And that one time, I let him know that I didn't want him. That I wanted you," she whispered softly.  
  
"That's not what I heard," he said darkly.  
  
"Are you really going to believe anything that Deidra says? She's a conniving bitch that wants to keep us away!"  
  
"Was it true that you spent the night with him that night of the race last month, when you kissed Kakarot?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "Yes, I spent the night."  
  
"And you blasted me for what I did with-......"  
  
She cut off his angry words with a raised hand. "I spent the night, but nothing happened. I got drunk and fell asleep on his couch. He let me cry on his shoulder. Listened to me rant, curse, and cry about you, and what I bastard I thought you were."  
  
He sighed, trying to calm the wave of jealousy that lashed through him. "But you just assumed on what you saw. You didn't even let me explain anything. Though I doubt that you would have believed me," he said quietly.  
  
"You must understand that I was angry and hurting. Physically and emotionally. Even if it wasn't your fault, I'm an emotional woman and I felt betrayed after what I saw. It was the same way you felt when you saw me with Turles and Kakarot, I know. But now I'm here, and I want to hear you, I'm asking you to explain to me what happened," she said with a sigh.  
  
Vegeta looked her over slowly, and smirked lightly. "You promise not to explode on me until you have heard everything?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "It better not be anything too bad, or else I will be tempted to regret this chance I'm giving you," she said as she hauled herself up to sit on top of the washer.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Ok, that night, after we had the fight, she somehow found out about it. She came over and tried to con me into sleeping with her."  
  
"I swear I want to strangle that little bitch," Bulma grumbled darkly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I had been drinking and I was pissed, so I was tempted to do what I thought you were doing to me, which deep down, I knew you weren't doing. But when we were on my bed, I suddenly thought of your words, that you had trusted me even with my reputation. As I looked at her, I knew that I couldn't disappoint you, even if I was angry with you. I tried to push her off me, but that is when you walked in."  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, "I was on my way to your place after Turles convinced me to pick you over him. There was a missed call on my cell phone from your cell. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk about what had happened and that you wanted me to come over," she said angrily.  
  
"She did plan it, that ho. I can't believe this shit! I went to the bathroom for a few seconds, and when I came out, she was placing my cell phone on the table. She said that it had beeped and she was curious as to why," he snarled as he slammed a hand over the dryer.  
  
"And we fell into her game like dumb-asses," Bulma laughed softly.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am no dumb-ass," he said smugly.  
  
"Is this your way of getting back with me?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "You're not too good with this relationship stuff, you know."  
  
"I may not be good with relationship stuff, but I have other things in mind when it comes to us getting together," he whispered as he walked over to her and pulled her face down quickly for a lustful kiss.  
  
"And here I thought that you hadn't missed me," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck after they pulled away, and pressed herself to him.  
  
"All I miss is getting laid. Do you know how hard it is to remain celibate when you look as good as I do?" he asked her with a chuckle.  
  
Bulma scoffed indignantly, smacking him on the chest. "Just for that remark you won't get laid for the next week."  
  
"Says who?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Says me." She smiled darkly. "So........ we're back together?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I have something for you too. But right about now, I want something from you first," he murmured as he brought her face down for another kiss.  
  
"What might that be?" she breathed against his lips.  
  
"We've been away from each other for more than a month. Do you really have to ask?"  
  
.  
  
Vegeta walked with Bulma back to the party a LONG while later. They sat close to each other on a couch and had fun for the remainder of the long party. It was way past two in the morning, and Turles, Brolly, Raditz, Kakarot and the rest of their friends had very much gotten drunk and they were all telling stories and laughing loudly.  
  
Bulma yawned softly and laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder, watching him down a shot of Bacardi. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked as she ran a hand up and down his thigh.  
  
Vegeta tried to ignore her small hand so close to his crotch and he swallowed hard, taking a large gulp of his mixed drink. "I have many things to do. I need to go out of the city for a few hours to visit one of my uncles. He wants me to help him fix his car. He is just about the only person in my family that I speak to, aside from my sister."  
  
She nodded. "That's cool, that way I know you won't be lonely. I'm going to be shopping all day with my aunt, so I wouldn't have stayed with you, even if I wanted to," she said with a pouty smile.  
  
Vegeta smirked and pulled her to him for a kiss, sucking her lips as she tried not to whimper against him. "I want you, woman," he breathed against her ear, running his tongue over her lobe.  
  
"Again?" she asked playfully. "You did miss me, didn't you?" she grinned as she ran her hands through his thick hair.  
  
"Damn right, and I won't let you do this to me again. I'll go crazy if you leave me without getting laid for another month," he chuckled softly as he finished his drink, and continued on another.  
  
"I bet you would," she giggled, then she stood. "Come on, I'll drive," she said as she offered him a hand.  
  
"I don't need you to help me stand and walk, weakling," he slurred a bit as he stood and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. They nearly tilted side-ways with Vegeta's heavy weight. "But wait 'til you see what you're driving."  
  
"You have my Spider for me?" Bulma asked with a grin.  
  
"Maybe," he whispered as he licked her jaw.  
  
Bulma giggled lightly, and they nearly fell once again, when Vegeta missed the last step when they got outside. "You are drunk like a motherfu- ......." she trailed off when her name was called. She recognized the voice, the voice like acid. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Deidra walked over with a smug look on her face. Turles was walking after her, pale, and afraid. Why would he possibly look afraid? Her question was about to be answered.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Deidra asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going home to fuck Vegeta," Bulma said with a smirk. Besides her, the man mentioned snickered. Bulma rolled her eyes, he was funny when he was drunk.  
  
The other woman's smug look died on her face. "Well, if I couldn't take Vegeta from you, there are still many other ways for me to make you suffer. Turles baby, would you like to come clean, or should I?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to come clean even if you spent a week in the shower. Dirty little ho. Don't think I don't know about your ploy to make me think that Vegeta was with you that night," Bulma said with a scowl. Vegeta was being a bad influence on her.  
  
"Bulma please, don't listen to anything she has to say!" Turles said as he came to stand in front of her, a look of grief on his face.  
  
Deidra laughed at the look on Turles' face. "I am about to open my mouth because you went back on our deal. You idiot, you handed her right back to Vegeta on a silver platter, when you let her 'choose'. But it doesn't matter." She turned to Bulma. "Do you remember when selfless little Turles told you to go to Vegeta, that he wouldn't make you choose between them?"  
  
"What the hell is she talking about?" Bulma asked Turles in confusion. How could that woman possibly know about their conversation when they had been on the roof of the garage.  
  
"You really don't understand? Well, let me explain. Turles was present when you had a fight with Vegeta at his shop, remember? After that, he paid a little visit to me. We both came up with a plan, that if I was able to get Vegeta into some compromising position, you would be guaranteed to see us. And see us you did."  
  
Bulma looked up at Turles, ignoring the low growl that came from the man in her arms. "Is what she saying true?" she asked softly.  
  
Turles looked at Bulma and shook his head slowly, feeling his heart break at the hurt look in her wide, beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bulma." He lowered his eyes, and then his head in shame.  
  
"See, I told you he was a no good bastard," Vegeta slurred.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta," Bulma hissed. Then she turned to Turles. "I can't believe that you would do this to me. I loved you once, but you knew, that now I felt for Vegeta what I once felt for you. How could you be such a hypocrite? I trusted you, you were one of my best friends!"  
  
"Bulma, I love you!" Turles whispered desperately. "All is fair in love and war, you can't blame me for wanting to get you back!"  
  
Vegeta snorted. Bulma elbowed him in the gut. "All is not fair, especially when you knew that I didn't love you anymore. This wouldn't hurt so much if I hadn't known you for so long, but I do, and you have disappointed me," she whispered sadly.  
  
"Please, forgive me?" he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I can't Turles. But what I still can't grasp, is that you lowered yourself to her level," Bulma pointed at Deidra, "How could you do this to me? Were you aware that because of what you two did, I almost died in that car crash?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Forgive me please, I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that you hate me. I love you Bulma, I really do love you. Please don't hate me," Turles pleaded as he hugged her waist, tears leaking out of his closed eyes.  
  
"You lied to me," Bulma said softly, hurt wavering her voice.  
  
"But..... but I stepped aside so that you could get back with him!" he said pleadingly. "Please don't hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you Turles, but you let me down, and I will never again trust you. Our friendship, as of now, is over. I don't want to see you, I don't want you to call me. And I don't want to trade words with you for a very long time." The last part were said as her voice cracked, and her eyes watered.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my woman, punk-bitch." Vegeta had to put in his two cents.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell is a punk-bitch?" Bulma snapped at him. He merely smirked and shrugged drunkenly. She pushed Turles away from her, and turned to Deidra. "Are you happy now? Hurt me you did, but at least I still have Vegeta, and knowing that you will never again have him in your life, more than makes up for the hurt."  
  
"You know," Vegeta started absently, watching as Turles dejectedly stood and walked back into his house. "I never fucked her. She did things to me, and you know what things I mean, but I never touched her like that. Even when she begged while she was on her knees in front of me," he laughed, almost losing his balance.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bulma asked with wide eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"He's lying!" Deidra yelled. "He's drunk and you know that what he is saying isn't true!"  
  
"Kids and drunks never lie." Bulma laughed loudly, lowering her tone when Vegeta winced and gripped his head with one hand. "You really are one bitter bitch. But it's alright because I have the chance to tell you that he is a hell of a lover. Too bad you'll never know."  
  
Deidra growled. "This isn't over. If I can't have Vegeta, then I will not let you have him either. I will find a way to keep you apart. Mark my words," she threatened.  
  
"I'll be waiting. I'm not scared of you," Bulma said darkly.  
  
"Let's go, I will do to you, what she has begged me to do to her, all night long......" Vegeta said with a wry smirk.  
  
"Or until you pass out," Bulma said with a shake of her head.  
  
"This isn't over!" Deidra screamed, then she marched back towards the house.  
  
Bulma turned to walk away with Vegeta clinging to her drunkenly. She stopped when her name was called again. It was Chichi, and 18. "What's up?" she asked as she wiped away the remnant tears, and turned to her friends.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" Chichi asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get his drunk ass to bed," Bulma said as she nodded towards Vegeta, who was smirking at the thought of getting him to bed, and including her with him. "Go ahead and take the Escalade, but take care of it, its my other baby, and it better not have a scratch on it." She handed the keys to 18, being that Chichi was looking tipsy.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow in the morning then," 18 said with a wink.  
  
"Make it noon. Vegeta is going to have a major hangover, and he'll probably be in a more than grouchy mood," Bulma said as she looked at the scowling man next to her. "See ya, and remember, don't drink and drive," she said seriously.  
  
"We won't. Besides, I'm the designated driver. We called rocks, paper, scissors. And I lost to Chi, Maron, Raditz, and Kakarot." 18 sounded peeved.  
  
Bulma smiled and waved as she and Vegeta began to walk to where he was telling her to go. They stopped in front of a black, Mitsubishi Spider, with the paint job done in spiderwebs over the black, the seats were gray with black webs, and even the steering wheel had the same design.  
  
Everything about it screamed speed. It looked remarkable, now that it was complete. But what caught her attention the most, was that in the middle of the steering wheel, and the dashboard, the word 'Thunderbolt' was written in letters similar to silver thunder bolts.  
  
Vegeta handed her the key, and smirked. "I kept my word, and I am paying off my bet. So now I will call mine in. As of right now, you will do all that I want for the next twenty-four hours," he said lustily.  
  
"After this gift, I will gladly oblige!" Bulma said as she opened the door and helped Vegeta's drunk-ass sit without falling. Then she ran over to the driver's side and got in. The engine purred to life, and Bulma laughed in glee. "Let's go to my place!"  
  
"Anywhere you want," Vegeta murmured before he leaned his head on the window and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Bulma yawned and stretched her cramped muscles. She felt to her side, but she found that Vegeta was gone. She sighed and sat up, feeling sore all over. Vegeta had been a hell of a lot wilder while he had been so drunk. But she hadn't really minded. Not at all.  
  
She found a note taped to her mirror, and she walked over to read it. It was obviously from Vegeta. It read:  
  
'We will stop the bet for the time being. But when I return, we will continue the remaining hours that you owe me. I will call you later. Stay out of trouble.'  
  
Bulma laughed softly. "That shows how much you really know me." She grabbed her robe and walked into her bathroom. She took a quick, relaxing shower, and then walked back out.  
  
She grabbed her phone and dialed. "Chi, are you ready?............ Have you called 18, and Maron?........... Alright, that's good. Then I will meet you in an hour, like we agreed........ make sure no one follows you." She hung up and walked to her closet.  
  
Bulma sighed and took out a black jumpsuit that was baggy and hid her prominent curves, and a pair of tall, black, leather boots. She dressed quickly, and then fixed her hair into a tight bun. She left off the make- up, except for some lip gloss, and then grabbed a belt from a box that was hidden in her closet.  
  
She clasped it around her hips, and then walked into her bathroom, towards the toilet. She removed the lid that covered the pump, and brought out a black box that was hidden inside.  
  
Bulma opened the box, and sighed. Hopefully she wouldn't be needing them. She took out the two guns from the box, and then placed them into their holsters on the belt. She looked herself in the mirror and smirked. She was dressed to kill, though she hoped that it really didn't have to get to that.  
  
Her control with guns had come, even against her father's wishes. She had wanted to learn how to use them, and she had been trained and she practiced at the firing ranges back home. And in the racing world, one could never be too safe, especially when there was a psycho threatening to kill you.  
  
Bulma grabbed her leather jacket, and put it on as she walked out her room. It hid the guns perfectly from view. She grabbed a different phone from her regular one, her keys, and a capsule from a box that was in a drawer.  
  
Then she walked out the door, and towards her brand new Spider. She revved the engine, and then made a sharp U-turn, driving off towards her destination. She just expected that everything went the way they had planned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Where is Bulma going? And where is our Veggie? Stay tuned and I promise that I will update next week if you guys let me know what you thought about this chapter. It is already done, and I have no problem now in updating at least once a week. Have a good weekend, and stay safe!  
  
Bye-bye  
  
!Joey! 


	11. It was YOU?

Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter, I really enjoy the positive feedback. I trust that everyone is happy about Veggie and Bulma getting back together? So anyway, this chapter answers the evil cliffy I left in the last, so I won't keep you. Just a note: this first part may be confusing, but just go through it, it is explained later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
It was **YOU**?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Pull up right along side it."  
  
Two black Mustangs pulled up next to the eighteen-wheeler and one of the two people inside grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Stay close and keep us informed of any activity from the cops you get on the radio."  
  
The walkie-talkie beeped with a call from the ones in the other car. "Sure thing, watch out, these bastards are probably starting to arm themselves. This is the mother-load so I'm guessing it won't be easy to take," the phone beeped again as the transmission ended.  
  
The person dressed from head to toe in black, even their head, used a sort of gun, like a harpoon, that would attach itself to the cabin and allow him to securely get on. He grabbed onto the black rope and jumped onto the truck. He saluted the truck-driver and began to climb onto the top.  
  
The ones in the cars received some sort of scrambled transmission, but then, three Honda's sped up and caught up to them and the large truck. The person on the truck grabbed their phone when it beeped.  
  
"What the hell is it?" he snapped.  
  
"We have company and it ain't the police, look to your right," the person on the other line responded.  
  
He did as told and looked, noticing the three Honda's and the one guy that was crawling up the side of the truck to meet him. "Shit, take these assholes out. This load is ours and no one else is gonna have it!" he snarled.  
  
The person that was climbing up the side of the truck got on top of the cargo hold and growled. "Who the hell are you? This is our job. Who sent you?" he yelled.  
  
The first person flipped him off and then ran towards the front of the truck, he needed to get control of the truck and knock off the competition. But he didn't get a chance. The other guy leapt forward and grabbed his ankles, toppling them both onto the moving thing bellow them.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" the first guy yelled as he slammed his booted foot into the enemies face.  
  
The other guy grunted and rubbed his face before standing and taking a swing and catching his opponent in the masked face. He fell to the floor and then stood, gaining balance and jumping forward.  
  
They both fell and rolled around on the truck, exchanging punches and kicks, and fell off the side. They both hung on for dear life as they looked down at the speeding road underneath them. The first to climb up was the guy from the Honda.  
  
He grabbed something from his belt and 'swooshed' it open, revealing a sharp blade. "Get off this fuckin' truck. This isn't your move!" he yelled.  
  
The other guy climbed back up slowly and took a few steps back. "Put that shit down and fight like a man," he said hesitantly.  
  
The other guy chuckled and began to swing his hand with the blade, trying to catch the other guy. There was nowhere left to back up and the guy slashed him in the stomach.  
  
"You piece of rotten fuck!" The guy growled out while the other chuckled in amusement.  
  
"What, can't take a little paper cut?" he asked smugly.  
  
The guy held his side and then reached behind them, drawing out a metallic blue gun. "Give me the knife, and hands where I can see them," he ordered, taking the Honda guy by surprise. The guy handed him the blade and then raised his hands into the air.  
  
"Not so tough without your little knife are you?" he asked smugly. Then his walkie-talkie beeped. "What?............ Smooth........ Slow down the truck and let me throw the trash off before we go."  
  
The truck slowed to a stop and the guy looked at the one with the raised hands. "Guess what? My friends have the truck and I'm going to kick the shit out of you now," he said smugly. Then without warning, he slashed out and sliced the guy from shoulder to chest. Then he brought up a leg and judo-kicked the guy in the face.  
  
Then, he grabbed the guy and pushed him off the truck, not caring if he landed safely or not. With a hidden smirk, he saluted the guy who was standing from the ground, and then jumped off the truck, landing smoothly into the front seat in the Mustang. Then he and his friends took off with the truck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Bulma sat comfortably, but absolutely impatient in Kakarot and Raditz's backyard. They were over for a BBQ and half of their friends weren't there yet. She wanted to see Vegeta, being that she hadn't been able to see him all day today, and yesterday.  
  
Maron was standing with Raditz, arms wrapped around his waist and his finger running through her hair. Bulma smiled, they made a cute couple. Then Kakarot walked over to her with Chichi. They seemed to have developed some sort of relationship of friends with "privileges", she snickered. But they made a cute couple too.  
  
"Hey, B," Chichi said as they sat on either side of her.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you two looking so happy about?" Bulma asked as she elbowed Kakarot in the gut gently.  
  
"Nothing much. I was just telling Chi of how Vegeta got so pissed when you said that you couldn't come over yesterday," Kakarot said with a grin. Then they watched as all their friends entered in a large group.  
  
Bulma stood and walked slowly towards Vegeta, who also looked a bit hesitant to get to her. She smiled and wound her arms against his neck, hearing him grunt in something akin to pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" Bulma asked him, watching him grimace. Then she noticed that there was a bruise on his face and a split in his lower lip.  
  
"I'm fine woman," he seemed to snap. Her blue eyes narrowed and she winced when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you hurt?" he asked as he pushed away from her.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I'm fine," she snapped, swatting his hands away from her midsection. "You want something to drink?" she asked as she began to walk away from him.  
  
"A beer," Vegeta replied as he watched her hold her side and walk with a slight limp.  
  
Bulma came back a while later and handed it to him, but not without noticing that he was subjecting her to careful scrutiny. "What?" she asked with mild irritation.  
  
"Nothing," he said with a snort, walking away to see if any of the food was ready.  
  
She watched him and noticed that he was careful to not move his arm much. He had probably gotten into a fight with either Kakarot, or maybe even Turles. Vegeta was a jerk sometimes, but she'd find a way to get it out of him soon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The food was great!" Kakarot said as he leaned back against a tree with his stomach full and content.  
  
Raditz nodded, "And we can thank Miss Chichi for helping out and keeping me from burnin' the food," he chuckled.  
  
Chichi smiled and lay down on the grass, near Kakarot. He seemed to notice for the first time, just how long and silky her hair looked as it was strewn across the grass. He reached a hand over and carefully ran a hand through it. Her eyes popped open and she peered up at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked softly, trying to ignore the sensations of his fingers tugging lightly at her hair and the tingle that went through her scalp.  
  
"I was just noticing that you had beautiful hair," he said with a care-free shrug.  
  
She sighed and smiled pleasantly and closed her eyes again, letting him do as he wanted with her. With her hair, she meant. "I haven't seen Bulma and Vegeta for a while, did they say they were leaving?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No, I think they're inside. They wanted to have some sort of private conversation so I said that they could use my room as long as they decided not to do anything explicit anywhere inside," Kakarot said with a small chortle. He suddenly sobbered.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up and faced him.  
  
Kakarot stared at her for the space of five seconds and then reached forward and pulled her face to his. His lips met hers and he kissed her with barely contained passion. When they pulled away, he smiled proudly as she panted against his cheek. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Chichi's face broke into a huge smile, and instead of answering, she jumped forward into his arms, making them fall onto the grass as she kissed him again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Are you going to explain to me why you are hurt?" Bulma snapped as she paced Kakarot's room and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Only if you explain to me why the hell you are limping, and you also seem to be favoring your midsection. How did **YOU** get hurt?" he asked irritably as he stood and faced her.  
  
"This isn't about me," Bulma snapped, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"It is now," he asked as he walked over to her and pushed her stomach.  
  
Bulma cried out, and as she recovered from the pain, she slammed her hand on his chest, watching as he cursed in pain, but not exactly from her punch. "Vegeta, take off your shirt and let me see that sore spot," she commanded. He just stared at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot.  
  
"Take off your shirt and I will take off mine," he said stubbornly.  
  
She sighed and conceded, her fingers going over to the hem of her shirt. He did the same, and at the same time, they removed their shirts. Bulma gasped as she looked at the bandage that went from his shoulder towards his chest.  
  
Vegeta had to stop himself from gawking as he noticed the bandage that was across her abdomen. Then all the pieces came together. Bulma seemed to have the same thoughts as she looked at him. The cut, the bruises on his face.  
  
"**It was you**!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"How the hell can you be the one that hit that truck?!" Vegeta snapped as he walked over to her and stared at the wound he himself had inflicted on Bulma's stomach.  
  
"Vegeta, we will be asking each other the same questions for hours on end. Why the hell did you keep this from me? Do you have any idea how dangerous stealing trucks is?" she screeched.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously, "YOU are berating me about how dangerous it is? You threw me off the damn fucking!" he yelled back.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Who do you work for?" she asked him slowly.  
  
"That, is non of your business. I almost had my ass handed to me when they found out that someone else had hit the truck. Who were you with? I noticed that there were more along with you in black Mustangs........." he trailed off and chuckled. "No need to tell me," he said smugly, "I already know."  
  
She eyed him once and put her shirt back on, noticing that he was looking at her chest with interest. "Not in Kakarot's bedroom," she said as she walked over to him sexily and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Vegeta let out a chuckle, "You are a wicked woman."  
  
Bulma leaned into his ear and took his lobe between her teeth, nibbling. "I know, I kicked your ass real good didn't I?" she asked before she walked away towards the door. But his voice stopped her.  
  
"I expect you not to return to hitting trucks woman, there's only one thief in the relationship and it's not you," he called as he put his shirt back on.  
  
"I don't think so Vegeta," she challenged. "If I catch you out there, I won't take into consideration that you and I are together. I will defend my job with claws if I have to," she smiled before walking out the door.  
  
Had she just threatened him? No, Vegeta was just twisting her words, but she had, not clearly, said that she would kick his ass if they ever came across while hitting trucks. He shook his head and walked out of Kakarot's bedroom. She was more dangerous than he thought.  
  
But being dangerous was going to get her killed, and he wasn't going to lose her because of some stupid job. He walked outside, and found her by the cooler, drinking lightly from a beer.  
  
She saluted him and smirked, then she walked over to her blonde friend and they started talking, laughing softly. He walked over to Kakarot, they needed to have a serious talk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"What is this B.S. that he knows that we were the ones that hit the truck?" 18 hissed when she saw that Vegeta was not looking their way, the smiling and laughing facade falling away. He had suddenly walked off with Kakarot and Raditz.  
  
"He noticed that I was fuckin' hurt, and I noticed that he was also hurt. They were the exact same places that I hit that guy yesterday. Vegeta is very perceptive, but if we hadn't had that fight yesterday, he would have never known about our side jobs."  
  
They had included Chichi and Maron in the conversation as soon as they could. "What is he going to do?" Chichi asked.  
  
"He wanted me to promise him that I would stop doing these hits. I told him that I wouldn't, but he won't rat us out. I know Vegeta, and he made it painfully clear once, that he did not narc on people," Bulma said as she took a long swig of her beer.  
  
"Can we really trust him in this?" Maron asked.  
  
"I thought you guys knew him better than I did," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"She has a point," Chichi said. "Vegeta won't say shit. Not because he's not a narc, but because we know their secret. He won't talk, and we won't talk," she said with a wink.  
  
"If I didn't know him so well, I'd say that he's a narc, being that his mother is from the PD but he's not like that. Surprising, but he's not," Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta, who at the moment was talking back with Raditz and Kakarot.  
  
"All we can do is hope that we don't bump into each other on the next heist. The last thing I want is to get into a fight about this with one of them," Chichi said.  
  
Bulma nodded. "All we have to do now is get even with Yang. Then we can enjoy a nice and long vacation out of the country."  
  
"When are we pulling that off?" 18 asked.  
  
"Next month. I want things to calm down, and I also want to see if Yang is going to start something. If he does, then we proceed at the earlier date we had planned," Bulma said.  
  
Maron looked uncertain. "Are you sure that we have to do this?"  
  
"Would you rather that he get away with anything? He could kill Bulma or Vegeta! He needs to be put in his place," 18 snapped.  
  
"I know, but this all feels wrong. It feels like something isn't going to go as planned," Maron said softly.  
  
"Don't do that," Bulma snapped.  
  
"Don't do what?" Maron asked in confusion.  
  
"Don't jinx this. If you say something is going to go wrong, then it will," Chichi put in.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for being afraid for all of you. You guys are my family and I don't want anything to happen to any of you," Maron said with a frown.  
  
"Oh, but something is going to happen to them." Deidra smirked as she moved away from the bushes she had been hiding in. She had a lot of trouble to cause, and Bulma would rue the day that she decided to mess with her. She and Vegeta.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A Few Weeks Later........  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What?" he snapped. He was laying on his couch, reading a car magazine, while she lay on the other couch, watching music videos.  
  
"Be honest with me....... Do you see our relationship getting farther than us just being lovers?"  
  
Vegeta froze, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why are you asking this?" He tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that, in the way that we are living, racing, the dark jobs, we can end up dead one of these days. And I think about it all, and I wonder if I will ever find the guy that loves me for me. I know you want me, but that is just a physical want. I want someone who wants all of me, even my heart."  
  
He stared at her for the space of a whole minute, and Bulma sighed sadly before she stood and began to walk to get her things. Vegeta watched her, not sure as to what to do, and not sure if he was ready to admit his feelings for her to her face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Vegeta," Bulma said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta cursed and ran towards the door, ready to give her an explanation, and as he was walking down the steps, he saw that she was sniffling as she opened her car door. There was a dull buzzing sound that was slowly getting closer, and they both looked down the street to see what it was.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she saw a group of motorcycles speeding towards her, and two of them were drawing guns. She had an instant to look back at Vegeta and watch as his mouth moved and he looked at her. But she didn't hear anything.  
  
Too late did she understand that he was telling her to get down on the ground. But the men weren't aiming at her, they were aiming at Vegeta, and seconds after he fell onto the ground, they started to fire. They shattered the windows of his apartment, and shot off the back lights of her Spider.  
  
She watched it all as she crouched near the front of her car, and was too stunned to even notice a black van that pulled up beside her and the sliding door open. Bulma uttered a squeak and tried to run away, but the men that got out of the van caught her, and one of them pressed a shot-gun under her chin.  
  
"This is the price you pay, Vegeta, for caring for someone. If you try some stupid, homicidal rescue mission, then I am going to kill her!"  
  
Bulma recognized it as Yang's voice. Then they all but dragged her into the van, as Vegeta watched helplessly on the ground. If he stood, then they would shoot him for a fact. Bulma could see that he was cursing, and that in his eyes was so much worry and grief for her, that her eyes watered. Then they shut the door and drove off.  
  
"FUCK!" Vegeta yelled harshly as he stood when they had all gone. If they harmed one hair on Bulma's head, then his life be damned, he would become a murderer. He ran back into his home, and gathered his friends. Kakarot, Raditz, and Brolly, they were the only ones that he could trust now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Where the hell are we going to start?" Kakarot snarled as they met at the garage of their home. Raditz and Brolly had remained fairly silent through the whole recount of what had happened outside Vegeta's home.  
  
"Maron, 18, and Chichi can help with this. They've all been inside most of Yang's hangout's, even against my orders. They may have some idea of where they could have taken her. Besides, Maron can track Bulma through her cell phone and her lap-top," Brolly said.  
  
"No," Kakarot said. "We can't risk Chi, or any of them. Bulma is in danger and we are the only one's that can get her back."  
  
"I agree with my little brother, I don't want to risk Maron or the other girls. If they find out about this, then they will want to be a part of it and we won't be able to stop them from doing something rash," Raditz said.  
  
"They may be our only chance to get Bulma back safely," Vegeta snapped at them all.  
  
"You're right," Chichi said as she, 18, and Maron stepped in through a old wooden door, where they had been waiting and listening outside. "We may be the only chance to get her back, and you guys wanted to leave us out."  
  
"Did you call them even before you told us?" Raditz asked angrily. Vegeta merely smirked and nodded.  
  
"You must understand why we worry," Kakarot said as he looked at Chichi seriously.  
  
"But she's our friend," 18 whispered darkly. Then she and Maron ran over to the table that was near the men, and she opened the lap-top that she had been carrying. She started to type furiously and then the system logged onto a satellite that she hacked into.  
  
"What are you doing, love?" Raditz asked in a bit of awe. He had never seen that look of complete concentration on his girlfriend's face as she hacked into programs, typed quickly, and then got an image that was beeping on a map.  
  
Maron just giggled lightly and ignored him, keeping up the brisk strokes of the computer keys. "Okay, I have locked onto her cell, but he may have thought of it and made it into a diversion to take her else where."  
  
"Raditz, Kakarot, and I will go to this place. If you do not get a call from us in the time limit, Brolly, call up that idiot Turles and search for Bulma. No matter what, I want her out of harms way," Vegeta said in a low, growling tone.  
  
Brolly nodded, but he didn't like the idea of staying behind while his little cousin was in the company of death. But he, Turles and their old friends would be their back-up. He watched as Kakarot opened a door that was on the ground, covered by a thick carpet, and he jumped in.  
  
Once inside, he began to hand Vegeta weapons, and he and Raditz loaded them into the hidden box in the trunk of Vegeta's BMW. He walked over to help out, and Maron wrote down the directions so that they could find their way easier.  
  
They were all so caught up, that they didn't notice that all three females had ran out of the garage and towards their cars. They had their own plan to save Bulma, and Vegeta and the guys were taking too long to get going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
**SMACK**!  
  
Bulma jerked awake harshly when a cold hand connected with her cheek. "Son of a fucking bitch! What the hell is your problem?!" she screeched. Her only reply was another slap to her face. She was blindfolded, so all she could do was hear.  
  
"You are a beautiful creature, but I can't understand why you let a man like Vegeta touch you. Do you have any idea of how many women he has fucked?" Yang asked her in distaste. "Answer me," he snarled when she didn't even startle at the news.  
  
"I will answer you when I can look into your face. Otherwise I will remain quiet." Bulma growled softly.  
  
He chuckled and reached over to untie the blindfold. Bulma blinked and wanted to rub her eyes, but her hands were tied behind her chair, just like her ankles. She looked at him, wincing a little as the light from a nearby water source reflected on her eyes. "Where are we?"  
  
"Answer my question, and I will answer yours," Yang said as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I did know how many women Vegeta has had sex with, but I am not here to discuss Vegeta's sexual life with you, am I?" she asked flippantly.  
  
Yang smiled, his slanted eyes sparkling with malice. "You are beautiful, I understand what Vegeta sees in you. Maybe, after we lure him in, I will have a taste of you...... in front of him."  
  
"Dream on, half-wit. Vegeta will know that this is a trap, and he will kill you before you even get a chance of touching me," she said as she looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Bitch," he sneered. "There is a question that I will ask you. If you give me the answer, than I swear that I will see to it that you are safely let go, and I will hurt you no more," he said seriously, tentatively.  
  
"I'm listening," Bulma said slowly.  
  
"Would you happen to know who is stealing my merchandise? I have a description from the police. On occasions, it is a trio of black , Honda's, with green neon lights under the chassis. On other times, it is a trio of Mustang's with Mazamoto ZX tires. Who is it? It has come to my understanding that you know many people in the racing world."  
  
'Keep dreaming, asshole. I am so not ratting on Vegeta, or on myself. But I'll play with your head for a while.......... Vegeta, where are you?' Bulma thought. "I do know many people in the racing world, but that doesn't mean that the ones stealing from you are racers."  
  
"You have a point, but by the descriptions, these are thieves that can handle a car completely like a pro. I've snooped around, and there is a tie between you, Vegeta, Turles, and this fellow, Kakarot. They say that you are the best driver's known. So tell me, is it one of them?"  
  
While he spoke, she had had a chance to look around. They were one what seemed to be a docking port, with those huge, aluminum cargo holds that were loaded onto trucks. The sun was reflected brightly on the water, and there were moments when she was literally blinded.  
  
"I don't know anything about your merchandise. In fact, this is the first time I hear about all this," she gave him a truthful look.  
  
"Don't fuck with me!" he snarled at her, almost face to face. "Whoever these little bastards are, have already cost me seven-million in stolen DVD's and Digital Camera's, and other electronics. If you know who it is, and you are lying to protect them, then I swear that you will pay me back in kind."  
  
Bulma looked at him unfearfully, and didn't even twitch. "I don't know who it is," she said, almost through grit teeth.  
  
"You know, I have had help in this investigation from a very talented undercover police officer. She let me know that it is between you and Vegeta. One of you are the ones who have been stealing from me. Right at this moment, she is getting a warrant for your arrest, and one to search your home."  
  
Bulma's eyes darkened, but then she cursed herself for being so stupid. "Deidra," she nearly hissed.  
  
"I believe her real name is Hannah, Deidra is an alias," he said with a barely contained grin.  
  
Then another thing occurred to her. "But Yamcha!"  
  
"That fool just thought that she had literally changed her name because she didn't like it. He knew nothing of her undercover police work." Yang regarded her curiously. "You wouldn't be protecting Vegeta, would you now?"  
  
Bulma looked at him disgustedly, and a flash of light almost blinded her again, but this time, it didn't come from the water's reflection. "I'm not protecting him. Vegeta and I share a bed, we almost live together, and I have never seen him do anything like what you have said."  
  
She pretended to look at Yang's cronies, and right behind his cousin, across to the next dock, she three forms running, and taking cover behind a large crate.  
  
Chichi, Maron, and Juu. If they weren't careful, they were going to get themselves killed. But, Bulma trusted her friends. She then hear the roar of an engine, and she saw a huge, darkness overshadow her. She looked up and nearly blanched in color.  
  
"You mother fucking piece of shit," Bulma breathed. A large lifter was holding one of the huge steel crates right above her. If something went wrong, she would be squashed like a damned bug.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm, the shit is hitting the fan. I just want to apologize for all the profanity that seems to come in with this entire story. But I think that this is one of my least inhibited stories. I just want to wish everyone a great weekend and DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!  
  
Bye-bye  
  
!Joey! 


	12. Speed To The Rescue!

My **DEEPEST** apologies for taking four months to update. My life has been hectic! I already started fall quarter and it'll be even harder to update, but I promise that I will do my best to get my work out sooner. My regular net source isn't available anymore, so I have to make it to a library, and those computers aren't always available.

But anyways, I hope you guys aren't too angry with me, and I wont keep you any longer. Let me know what you thought!

----------

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DragonBallZ characters used in this fanfic.

------------------------------

Speed To The Rescue!

------------------------------

Bulma's attention was brought away from the huge metal case that was hanging over her head. It was quite hard to ignore something that weighed so much and that if it wasn't held properly by the chains, it would leave her flat enough to be a throw rug in her apartment.

"Now then, let's try this again. Tell me who is stealing my things, if you say nothing in ten minutes, I will release this little box over your beautiful little head, and **SPLAT**! Then Vegeta will have to scrape you off the floor. He'll be able to hang you off his wall," Yang said as he pointed above them.

"I told you already,** I DON'T FUCKING KNOW**!" Bulma screamed into his face. And for that, she was slapped again, but this time by a female. She glared at the woman and then at Yang.

"I don't like hitting women," he said with a smirk. "That's why I'll have Meng Die soften you up a bit before I ask you my question again," he told her grinning.

"Coward," she spat. "Why don't you untie me and let me defend myself?" Bulma said as she tried to spot her friends. But it seemed that they knew what they were doing, because she wasn't able to see one hair on their heads.

"Do you really think that you can best Meng Die in a fight?" Yang asked.

Bulma turned to look at the petite woman that was standing behind him. She was smiling pleasantly, looking at her with a scary glint in her eyes. The kind of glint a wolf gets in their eyes before they pounce on a defenseless little rabbit. _'Let her try. Before she set's a hand on me, I'll stab the shit out of her_,' Bulma thought darkly. IF they untied her.

"In a street fight, I'd be able to kick the shit out of her," Bulma said matter-of-factly. "But if she knows something other than Judo, I know that she'd be able to kick my ass. So..... I really don't know." She shrugged.

"You are so brutally honest," Yang said politely. "But that won't help you too much, because I know how women can be accomplished liars. It is truly a great trick for the female populace, isn't it?" he said with a chuckle.

Bulma didn't miss the look of fury that crossed Meng Die's face, and the other women that were there for that matter. "You have a really low opinion of women, don't you? Which one of your women screwed you over?" Bulma asked maliciously.

She watched as his black eyes darkened, and knew that for that comment he would probably slap her. **AGAIN**. She was waiting for the blow, but an explosion rocked the docks, and she nearly fell over in her chair.

"What the fuck was that?" Yang yelled at his people. He took out his phone and started to talk in rapid Chinese with the other person on the line. "Guess who is here for you?" Bulma just stared at him without interest. "I'm going to kill him right before your eyes." He turned to his cousin and two more men. "Stay here with her, and shoot anyone who tries to come near." Then he ran off with the rest of his cronies.

'_Vegeta_?' Bulma asked herself. _'Don't tell me that they are all here_.' She started to curse under her breath and tried to look around for her friends, any of them. A flash of blue made her turn, and she spotted Maron behind the lifter, climbing up to the person in the cabin.

"Hey, you! Ming Fry!" Bulma called, calling her name wrong, she knew that she would pay for that. She had a chance to look up, then a fist struck her face, and the woman jumped on her, ready to claw her eyes out. The men there had to restrain her, and drag her off of Bulma, but it was all it took to get Chichi and 18 over to her.

"Everybody freeze or I'll splatter your brains all over the docks!" Chichi screamed. She was holding a silver plated shot gun, and 18 was holding two automatic handguns, one in each hand.

Maron was behind them, and she had cold-cocked the man in the cabin and had thrown him out. She was in the cabin, moving the huge metal thing away from above them all. 18 untied Bulma and then helped her stand, giving her two guns, her baby-blue handguns.

"Yang said that Vegeta is here. Who caused the explosion?" Bulma asked as they made all Yang's people stand near the edge of the dock.

"That would be Turles. He's our master on explosives, and he has wired the whole docks to go KABOOM! Did you know that the fuckin' cops raided our houses?" Chichi snarled. "They looked like SWAT, but I think some of them were regular cops. What the hell were they looking for?"

"It was Deidra, or Hannah, whatever her damn name is. She's an undercover pig. Yamcha didn't even know himself about what she was. She got warrants to search our homes, and I think that she is close to getting arrest warrants, if she doesn't already have them," Bulma said.

"They're looking for proof to arrest us," Chichi said. "If they found our capsules with the cars in them, then we are all screwed."

"We'll have to wait and see," Maron said. "What do we do with these suckers?" She pointed to the people that were standing in front of them.

Bulma smirked and walked over to the woman with her back to them. "Hey, Meng Die, do you know how to swim?" she asked her. Meng Die didn't answer. Bulma put one of her guns at the woman's temple. "Answer me," she said calmly, "Because I am quite capable of pulling the trigger."

"No," Meng Die snapped.

"Do any of you?" 18 asked the others. They all nodded. "Then help her out, and don't let her drown," she said before they all pushed Yang's people into the water.

"Let's go!" Maron called. They all started to run towards the entrance of the docking parking. As they ran towards their cars, they heard a series of gun shots and they ran for cover, not wanting to get shot.

"Is Vegeta shooting or being shot at?" Bulma asked.

"It's either him or Turles," 18 said as she tried to check out what was going on beyond the cars. "Fuck, he's coming!"

"Who?" Bulma asked, breaking off into a scream as she was hauled up by her hair.

"My brother," Rina said as she pointed a gun at Bulma's temple.

18, Chichi, and Maron were pointing their guns at them, but Rina was holding her so that Bulma shielded her with her own body. "Let her go!" 18 yelled.

"I don't think that you all have such great aim that you won't shoot her trying to get me. Do you?" Rina asked as she began to walk backwards. "Put the guns down!"

They refused to, and Rina pressed the gun harder on Bulma. "Put them down," Bulma said with a light nod. The girls did as told and slowly lowered their weapons.

"Thank you," Rina said politely. She walked backwards and lead her out into the open parking. "Cease fire!" she called out. "Yang, get your ass out here!"

Her brother walked over to her, gun pointed toward the other guys. "Well, look what we have here!" They transferred Bulma, and he pointed his gun at her. "_Vegeta_," he said in a sing-song tone, "_Look at what I have here_!"

---------------

"Vegeta, that asshole has Bulma!" Kakarot hissed as he looked at his friend.

"Fuck," Vegeta muttered as he loaded a clip into his gun. "What the hell is wrong with her? She knows how to fight, why did she get caught so easily?"

"Maybe they were surprised. Cut them some slack, and let's think of some way to help her out. We can't risk firing, we can hit her," Raditz said darkly.

"Which of you two has the best aim?" Vegeta asked the two brothers.

Kakarot looked at him with wide eyes, and Raditz pointed at him. "Kakarot has better aim than I do. If he needs to get off a shot, he's the one that will hit the mark more accurate than me. I have been practicing, but he's better," Raditz whispered.

Vegeta nodded. "Kakarot, go over to my car. There is a handle between the back seats that opens the right seat. There is a riffle there, with a lens that is to be used at a far expanse."

"A sniper gun?" Kakarot asked with wide eyes.

His shorter friend just smirked and handed Kakarot his keys, motioning for him to get to his car. The taller man nodded and saluted Vegeta and his brother, and then crawled off, trying to get out of sight and towards Vegeta's car.

"Vegeta!" Yang called. "Throw your weapon towards me, and come out slowly or I swear I will shoot out her knees!" he snapped harshly.

Raditz looked at his friend, and Vegeta cursed softly. "Vegeta, don't," he said softly. "That punk is psycho enough to kill you as you stand!"

"I have to, or else I think that he IS psycho enough to shoot Bulma, I will not risk that," Vegeta snapped. Raditz hid a smirk as he realized the hidden meaning in Vegeta's words. He was willing to risk his life for Bulma's. If that wasn't love, then what was it?

Vegeta threw the gun over the car and slowly stood, placing his hands in the air to show Yang that he was unarmed. "Good luck!" Raditz whispered.

Vegeta stepped over slowly and started to walk towards them. Yang had Bulma on her knees, her hands behind her head, and a gun pointed at her right temple, while his sister pointed at her left. "If it isn't Speed to the rescue!" Yang said.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Vegeta snapped.

"Oh, she does," Yang said with a cheerful smile. "She has to do with this because she was able to feel something for you, other than hate or lust."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bulma said with a scoff. "I don't feel anything for him other than lust."

"Right, and my sister isn't jealous of you," Yang chortled loudly.

Rina shot him a baleful look that said that had he not been her brother, she would've shot him for that remark. Bulma looked up at her and tried not to glare. "You warned me about your brother, not about you," she told the woman.

"I warned you, that was enough. My brother is my brother, and I am with him in anything that he does. So my apologies," Rina said with a smile.

"Apology not accepted," Bulma snapped. "When we get out of this, don't think that you and your brother will get out of it unmarked. You're both going to pay for this," Bulma spat.

"What makes you think that you are getting out of this?" Yang asked.

"We don't think, we know," Vegeta said with a smirk. He looked at Bulma and his eyes slowly ran all over her body to see if she had a scratch on her. When he was sure that she didn't, he sighed and looked back at Yang and his sister.

Yang let out a bark of laughter, and didn't miss the fact that Vegeta's eyes had softened for even a fraction of a second when he looked upon Bulma. "You were always a pretty talker. But that won't save you now," he said as he called his people over.

Bulma turned to look to her left, and noticed that the people that she and her friends had thrown into the water had gotten out and were on their way. She cursed silently but then she spotted Maron once again, she and the two other girls were climbing a large crate. She made no move of her head, but at the very top, to where the girls were climbing, she could see a dark head of spikes, who at the moment was looking down at them through the lens of a riffle.

Vegeta smirked and then another huge explosion a few hundred meters away rocked the dock, and he took the chance to draw another weapon, pointing it at Rina. When the smoke settled and they looked back, Yang growled.

"Bulma for your sister," Vegeta said as he slowly began to walk to Rina's left. "Decide now Yang," he warned as his cronies took out their weapons and pointed at him.

"You'll be dead before you even get the shot," Yang spat.

"He wont," Rina said as she looked around. Her slanted eyes narrowing. "He has people all around that would have killed us by now, brother."

Yang hauled Bulma up by her hair, watching the way Vegeta's face darkened. "Do you love her, Speed?"

Vegeta looked at him and at Bulma impassively. "That is something that I will discuss with her only. It is non of your fucking business," he snapped irritably, eyeing the other people that were there.

The other man cocked his gun and Bulma's eyes widened in apprehension. "That wasn't the right answer. If you shoot my sister, be damn sure that I will blow her brains out."

Vegeta merely smirked and looked at Bulma, willing her to see that he was planning something. Then he turned his head sideways, and all hell broke loose. Bulma didn't know what happened first, but the next thing she knew, Vegeta had slammed into her and they had toppled to the floor with him covering her body with his.

For a few seconds, all she could hear were shots ringing, while Vegeta held her in his powerful arms. She saw Yang's men fall, one by one as Kakarot and the girls took them out, she saw Yang fall sideways, and Rina start running for the safety of a large crate.

Bulma looked up, her eyes narrowed when she noticed that Vegeta took a hissing breath. She raised her head a bit and looked around to see if there was any danger, when there was non, she sat up.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" she asked him softly. He scoffed and opened his eyes.

"One of the bastards got in a lucky scratch," he said gruffly. "A shot singed my side, but that is all," he said as he slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp pain. He caressed her face. "What about you, are you okay?"

He stood and helped her up. Bulma smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. "My prince. Or should I say, my Speed to the rescue," she whispered as she cupped his face.

Vegeta gave a small snort and then allowed her to aid him when she had stood. "The police has warrants for our arrest," he rumbled quietly. "They raided our homes, and even your brother's shop. We can not go back to our old lives. They found the vehicles used for the heists."

"Shit," Bulma cursed quietly. "What are we going to do? We're all in this, even if it is your group and mine."

Vegeta shook his head. "They searched yours also, but they didn't find any proof that could accuse you. The warrants are for Kakarot, Raditz, and I. We will have to leave the country or we go to prison."

Bulma's mouth dropped open. "W-what?" she stuttered, her blue eyes growing wide.

"I'm leaving," he murmured. He didn't miss the heart-shattering look that crossed her eyes, but it was gone before he could reply to it, changed into a look of cold anger.

"Well, then I wish you luck," she said tightly before she whirled around and began to walk away from him.

Vegeta cursed foully and began to walk after her, he grabbed her arm, but she snatched it away from him and get kept walking towards the others, who were by now surveying all that had happened.

"........the cops find out about this then we'll have more charges against us. We'll be in prison for a good long time," Raditz was saying. They all looked over to her and Vegeta who was right behind and noticed the thunderous look on both their faces.

"Are there any dead?" Bulma asked as she looked around. Maron had some guys with their arms behind their head while she pointed her gun at them.

"They're all alive, but if they don't get medical help they may very well die," Kakarot replied, the riffle swung over his broad shoulder from a strap.

Turles, Brolly, and the rest of their friends ran over to them and popped the capsule for a black pick-up truck. "We need to get these people out of here. We have rigged all the merchandise that belongs to Yang and we will detonate it when we're gone," Turles said.

All the men helped move the wounded, and they were all about to go when there were the sounds of gun's cocking. Everyone looked up to find that Rina and two men behind her had their weapons pointed at Vegeta.

"Lower your weapons," Rina told her bodyguards. The men looked at each other, but they did as they were told. "You didn't think that you would be able to get away with shooting my brother and cousin, did you?"

Bulma's eyes had widened in apprehension and she looked from Vegeta to Rina. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"My brother was stupid. Instead of going for her, he should have gone for you," she said to Vegeta. "Don't move!" she screamed at the rest of the people.

"Don't do anything stupid," Vegeta hissed at Bulma. He could see that glint in her eye that she was willing to throw herself at Rina, and very well get killed in the process. It was the last thing he wanted. He would rather die than see anything happen to her.

"You know me," Bulma whispered back.

"That is why I want you to stay where you are," Vegeta said.

"I warned you and told you that if something happened to my brother that you would pay for it," Rina growled.

"He started all this shit. If he hadn't been so fucking bent on revenge, then he'd be standing right now," Bulma yelled. "But he's alive. If you don't get him some medical help, then he will die."

Rina nodded towards her men and they ran over to see Yang, then they picked him up and carried him towards a Suburban. "They're not leaving this dock. They'll bring reinforcements," Raditz said.

Bulma nodded. "This pier is rigged to detonate, if your people leave, then so do ours," she said.

Rina thought it over and nodded. Chichi and 18 shook their heads, "Either we all leave, or we don't leave," Chichi said.

"No," Rina said. "Everyone leaves except for Bulma and Vegeta."

"Get out now," Vegeta said. Everyone grudgingly left, but Kakarot had a plan, and he still had the sniper gun.

Bulma watched quietly as her friends left, but she knew that more than one of them had some sort of plan to help them out. If she was wrong, then she deserved to get shot. She grumbled to herself, that wasn't a very reassuring thought now.

"Why don't you let her go?" Vegeta asked Rina, as he looked at Bulma.

Rina wagged her finger. "Because I can see it in your eyes," she said slyly, "I have seen the way you look at her. There is so much more than lust in your eyes."

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta. Why was it that a total stranger could read him like that and she herself hadn't been able to see it herself? The signs were subtle. But the signs were there whenever he kissed her, touched her, when they were intimate, even at times when he stared at her when he thought that she didn't notice.

Vegeta sniffed. "Why does it matter to you? Let her go and then go ahead and kill me." He sounded nonchalant.

"What?!" Bulma hissed. He gave her a warning glare.

"No," Rina said with a sad smile. "I want you to die knowing that she saw. Knowing that it will ruin the rest of her life because she cared about you more than you were willing to know."

"Bitter bitch. You can't do that!" Bulma screamed.

"I can and I will!" Rina said as she raised her gun to fire at Vegeta. "You should have known better than to play with me," she said darkly.

Bulma's eyes widened in horror when she heard a shot ring through the whole lot. "Vegeta?" she whispered softly.

She looked at Vegeta expecting to see him hurt and bleeding, but it wasn't him. She looked slowly towards Rina and then found her flat on the floor, her gun a few feet away from her. She looked around and spotted Kakarot, still aiming with the riffle, but he was behind a vehicle and he looked shocky.

"Shit," Vegeta whispered. Bulma gave a low cry and then ran straight into his arms.

"Thank God you're okay!" she said as she hugged him tightly and pressed her face to his neck. "You asshole! Don't ever tell anyone to kill you again!" she screamed as she pounded him on the chest with her hands.

He smirked and buried his nose in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "I knew that you would have been foolish enough to throw yourself at her to stop her from shooting me. Why?"

"Do you really not know?" Bulma asked softly, looking into those dark ebony eyes. "I would have done it because I love you. Selfish prick that you are, I still love you over that." Her eyes saddened and she looked away from his face. "Even if you don't feel the same."

Vegeta felt an unexpected twinge in his heart at the crushed look on her face, but he managed to smirk. Maybe it was time to be honest for the first time in his life. "You never let me answer the question you asked me before you barged out of my apartment before they kidnapped you," he said quietly.

She looked at him again and gave him a questioning look, her eyebrows forked in confusion. "What were you going to answer?" she asked quietly.

He opened his mouth to say, but they were startled apart my a sinister laugh. Bulma turned to where Rina was supposed to be and there was no one there. "Where did she go?" Bulma asked softly.

"Fools!"

Then a shot rang and Bulma jerked back against Vegeta, her eyes wide as she looked down at the bullet that was put into her abdomen. She looked back at the man behind her. "Vegeta."

"No," he whispered, he grabbed her as she began to fall. "**KAKAROT KILL HER**!" he bellowed. "Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed again.

"What happened?" Kakarot asked as he ran towards them.

"You were supposed to be watching our backs! That bitch shot Bulma!" Vegeta nearly screamed again.

"I'm okay," Bulma winced as he propped her up against his knees and lifted her shirt to look at the wound. He took the shirt that Kakarot offered and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding. "Shit, will you ease off? I'm wounded here!" she snapped. "Ow!" she whined.

"Shush, woman," Vegeta whispered as he ran a hand down her feverish sweating face. "Give me your phone Kakarot, and then find that bitch," he snarled.

Kakarot did as told and then ran off to get Rina, who by now was nowhere in sight. Vegeta dialed a number and spoke quickly. Then he shut the phone and looked down at Bulma, who was taking shallow little breaths that looked like they pained her.

"Stay with me," he whispered as he lay her down on the ground. "I need to change the shirt because this one is soaked. I need to keep pressure on the wound, but it is going to hurt like hell," he informed her. Bulma took a deep breath and nodded. He removed the wet shirt and then took off his T-shirt and pressed.

She let out a cry of agony, but he didn't ease off, he needed to stop the bleeding before she bled to death right there. "Vegeta," she whispered, tears running down her eyes, "I need to hear what you were going to say to me before this happened," she choked.

Vegeta looked into those teary blue eyes and parted his lips to say the words that she had longed to hear and that he was ready to say. "I..... lo-......"

Bulma gave a hitching breath and her eyes started to drift closed. "Love..... you," she whispered before she went limp.

"No, no, no, no, wake up!" he yelled as he shook her. "I love you! I love you!" he yelled at her, but to no avail. "God, please don't make me regret that I didn't say it before! Please don't leave me," he whispered in despair.

He was caressing her face, trying to wake her up when there was a loud screech and 18, Chichi, and Maron sped towards them in his Navigator. They stopped right next to them and they all got out to see if they could help.

Vegeta just picked Bulma's limp body up and put her into the back seat. Kakarot was running towards them, but there was no sign of Rina. "Did you get her, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled as the other man jumped into the car and they drove off.

"No, I looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her. A boat was speeding away, I heard the motor and I think it was her," Kakarot said as he looked down at Bulma's pale, pale face. "Please don't leave us, B," he whispered.

Vegeta dialed a number, still with Kakarot's phone, and waited impatiently. When they picked up he spoke darkly. "Blow the docks. That bastard and his sister deserve more than that. We're just outside of the parking lot. Do it," he snarled, then he clicked off the phone. Kakarot was still looking at Bulma, and it made his anger rise above any level it had been before.

Vegeta lunged towards him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his face. "You were supposed to be watching our backs. Because of you, that psychotic bitch shot Bulma. And if she dies, rest assured that I **WILL** kill you in return," he said in a deadly tone of voice.

Kakarot actually looked at him with fear for a moment, then he sighed and looked away guiltily. "I know sorry doesn't cut it, but after shooting Rina, I was like in a state of shock. I have never shot anyone so coldly. I sat down for a moment and took a breath. I thought that Rina was down, but she obviously wasn't," he whispered.

Vegeta let him go and sat back to run his hand through Bulma's damp hair. '_God, please let her make it_,' he whispered in his mind as he looked down at her. He couldn't lose her, not when he realized that she had come to matter so much in his life.

He looked back as he heard the deafening boom of the explosion, and watched as the docks went up in flames. Vegeta hoped he never saw Yang or Rina again, or else there would be hell to pay.

_'Please don't die on me woman,'_ he thought desperately as he looked down at Bulma's pale face.

----------------------------

There you have it. Did this chapter make-up for the long wait? If it didn't, then I'm sorry. Pretty bad things are happening to the Z gang, aren't they? Wait till you guys read the next chapter!

Like I said before, I'm winding it down and this story is soon coming to an end. I don't know how many more chapters are left, but it's not too many. I hope you have a good week, and everyone take care!

Byebye

!Joey!


	13. Bad Feeling

Hey guys, the next chapter is finally here. The last chapter was pretty dramatic, and I know that this one will be too, so just bear with me and I promise that this chapter is good. Enjoy………..

----------

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DragonBallZ characters used in this fanfic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bad Feeling**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to a private hospital were people went when they didn't want the police to butt into business. The doctor was one with education, but he was unlicensed due to a few twisted jobs he had done, but he was well paid by those who went to that hospital.

Vegeta was pacing the small hall, his nerves were on end, and no one keeping him company dared talk to him. Maron, 18, and Chichi were watching quietly, trying to hold in tears at the prospect of possibly losing their friend.

Kakarot, Raditz, Turles and the rest of their friends were trying to find out what was going on back at their homes, what had happened with Yang and Rina, and about the situation of their arrests.

The doctor finally came out and walked over to them. Vegeta was in his face almost instantly. "How is she?"

He shook his head. "There are no guarantees that she will survive the night. We extracted the bullet, but there was massive blood loss. I did all I could for her, I can do no more."

Vegeta turned and slammed his fist into the wall with an angry snarl and it cracked and broke through. Then he turned and walked away from the man and his friends, who were watching and listening sadly.

"I want to see her," Vegeta commanded.

The "doctor" nodded and walked him towards the room that they had put Bulma into and Vegeta stepped in. He walked over to her and felt something behind his eyes burn. He ruthlessly beat it back. She couldn't leave him now.

"Bulma," he whispered as he touched her hand gently and looked at her pale face. "I was a fool, I took you for granted, but you can't give up now. We still have to prove who is faster than who, and I really want you to wake up so that we can race each other," he said with a mild smirk.

"I have never begged for anything, or to anyone. But today......... I beg you not to leave me. You asked me what my answer was to the question you asked me. And my answer is....... I....... I do love you. I hope you are happy to know that this is the first time I have ever said this to anyone in my life."

"That makes me incredibly happy," Bulma whispered, her eyes still closed. Vegeta jumped at the sound of her voice, and his eyes widened incredulously as he watched her eyes open and her lips curl into a smile.

"I have wanted to hear those words for so long," her voice was low, and a bit slurred with the medicine and painkillers they had pumped into her to alleviate the pain.

"Sneaky woman," he smirked as he reached his hand up to caress her cheek. "I thought you were asleep."

Her eyes lighted on his face, they were a bit dazed. "This is just a moment of lucidity, I think that I'll probably pass out again in a few minutes," she smiled. "Promise me something."

"If it is in my power," he said slowly, his hand entwined with hers.

"Promise that if I don't make it, that you will leave it alone."

"No-...... no, I will not promise you anything like that or let you talk as if you won't survive. I will-......"

"Please!" she tried to yell, but her voice broke. "Swear to me that if I die, that you will leave the country, be safe, and never come back!" her eyes watered and one by one the tears fell. "Promise me please."

He was moved deeply by the note of despair in her voice and the look in her eyes that matched. "Fine. I promise. But do not talk about dying on me woman, because I won't let you leave me."

"I'll try," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed. "Kiss me........."

Vegeta leaned over her and pressed his lips gingerly to hers before she passed out. The monitor at her left began to dip and then to slow down. His eyes widened in horror and he ran out of the room to look for the doctor. "Help her! The monitors are slowing!" he yelled.

The doctor and his helpers nodded and against his protests, shoved him out of the room as they began to work on Bulma. Right as they closed the door, he heard the heart monitor flatline, but there wasn't anything he could do.

He paced the hall, his heart in his throat as he ran a hand through his hair roughly. 18, Maron, Chichi, and Kakarot ran over to him. "What is it? What happened?" Maron asked frantically.

"They pushed me out because she flat-lined. They're working on her right now," Vegeta ground out before he walked away from them. He wanted to be alone. Those next few minutes stretched into eternity and he cursed himself in his mind over and over for promising not to do anything if she didn't survive.

He would've hunt down Yang and Rina and killed those bastards the way they deserved. Like fucking dogs. But he had promised Bulma not to, and he didn't want to break anything he had given his word to, especially for a woman who had his heart in her slim hands.

The doctor came out and looked at them sadly. Vegeta stalked over to him and the man shook his head. "I am truly sorry, but we weren't able to revive her."

At that moment, Vegeta's heart sank. He shook his head in denial and shoved the man aside as he barged into the room, ignoring the cries of the women outside. One of the nurses was picking up the sheet to put it over her pale still face.

"Get out!" he growled.

"But young man, she's gone. I'm sorry!"

"**GET OUT NOW**!" he yelled as he pushed them out of the room and slammed the door closed. He wanted to be alone with her. He slowly walked over to her, his heart shattered into a million pieces. She wasn't moving or breathing at all.

"Please," he whispered as he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her face. "Please don't leave me," his voice cracked as he said it. "I need you here with me. If you go, then I will go with you."

She was so beautiful, and he had taken her for granted. "I love you, please don't leave me," he whispered as he bowed his face over hers and shut his eyes tightly. Then, one by one, tears fell out of his eyes and onto hers. "Come back."

His eyes shot back open when he felt her hand flex. He looked down at it, and then at her face. Her eyes were moving. "Wake up," he pleaded. "I need you."

And for the first time since they met, she did as he commanded. Her eyes opened. "Thank you," his voice cracked. He kissed her lips and ran back out, where the nurses had been waiting. "Call the doctor, she is not dead. She's not dead!"

When he ran back inside, she was gasping softly. They had shut off the oxygen and she couldn't breathe. The nurses ran back in and began to place everything in its place, starting with the oxygen.

The doctor walked back in and shut the door, after Vegeta walked out of his own will. He looked at his friends and they were giving him questioning looks. He sighed and walked over to them. "She came back, she came back," he said softly.

All of them cheered and began to talk excitedly about the fact that their friend hadn't died. Vegeta walked away for a moment, he really needed some fresh air to think everything through.

Once outside, Vegeta took out his cell and dialed Raditz's number. "How's Bulma?" Raditz asked.

"She just had a flat-line, but she came back. What have you found out about Yang and his bitch sister?" Vegeta asked.

"Yang is in a private hospital. They filed a fucking police report against us. If we are seen on the street, we will get picked up. My little brother and me just had enough time to grab all that we needed from our home before the cops came over searching for us," Raditz answered.

"Get me the address of where that bastard is. When Bulma is out of danger, I am going to pay them a visit. Tell your brother that I will need him to come with me because we have some things to do," Vegeta said. "By the way tell Kakarot that he needs to bring the pack with him. He knows what I am talking about."

"Alright. Just remember Vegeta that we all have to be really careful. The police is looking for us, and even more so because Yang's father pulled his strings. We can't cruise in our cars, so we will have to get new cars. I think that in all this mess Turles, Chichi, and Maron are the only ones who aren't involved. Bulma and 18 have come across Yang before so he knows them personally," Raditz said.

"So they are out of danger of getting arrested?" Vegeta asked.

"No. Deidra really was undercover and she has associated Chichi and Maron with Bulma and 18. If they are seen on the street, they are to be detained and taken in for questioning," Raditz sighed tiredly.

"Figures," Vegeta growled. "Tell your brother to meet me here in an hour, then we will go pay Yang a visit."

"Alright, you two try not to get caught when you go visit that bastard. The last thing I want is to bust you both out of prison," Raditz said.

"Yeah," Vegeta said, then he turned off his phone. He walked back into the hospital to go see Bulma and when he was sure that he was safe, he left with Kakarot.

---------------

Bulma opened her eyes and smiled slightly when she noticed that her best friends were there watching over her. Maron had fallen asleep a bit crooked on a chair, and it looked as if she was going to have a nasty neck pain when she woke up.

"Where's Vegeta?" she asked softly.

Chichi leaned over and smiled. "He went out with Kakarot for a moment. He didn't tell us where they were going, but he did make us swear that we would take care of you. He said he would be back in an hour."

"What are you watching?" she asked as she looked at the TV that was nearly muted.

18 looked up. "We're wanted fugitives. Plus there's some coverage of an explosion at the docks but there aren't any details. I just know that Yang's dad pulled some strings so that their names weren't used."

Maron jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving her friends behind looking after her in consternation. 18 shrugged and ran after her. About five minutes later, they walked back in.

"Sorry, my cell was moving and we can't use the phone around the machines," Maron said with a sheepish smile.

"Who was it?" Chichi asked.

"Turles. It seems that Vegeta and Kakarot went over and set fire to Yang's garage, his cars, and some of his boats. He's on a rampage and he's gonna get caught," Maron replied.

Bulma's eyes widened and she tried to sit up. Chichi held her back gently. "Bulma, you almost died, you can't even sit up yet without hurting all over. Stay still!" Chichi snapped.

"Please, you guys have to stop him before he does something even stupider! I don't want him to go to prison!" Bulma cried softly.

"He's not. He's on his way here," Raditz interrupted as he walked into the room. He pressed a kiss to Maron's forehead and walked over to Bulma's side. "He and my little brother were up to no good, but they're on their way here now."

Bulma frowned but stayed still. "He's going to get a piece of my mind when he gets here."

"Vegeta's doing this to reciprocate your getting shot," Raditz said slowly. All the girls glared at him and he raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."

"Raditz, baby, _shut up_," Maron said with a not so happy smile.

Bulma sighed. "I know that this is my fault, but you also know that Vegeta can be vengeful when he feels wronged. I made him promise me that he wouldn't do anything if I died, but I guess that promise didn't apply if I survived," she whispered.

"Don't worry about him, B," 18 said as she flipped through the channels of the TV. "Vegeta has always been hardcore and vengeful. He wont let anyone do him wrong without doing anything in return. Besides, he knows how to take care of himself."

"Call the doctor will you," Bulma asked as she started to wince.

"Why? Are you okay?" Raditz asked in worry.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "The wound is starting to bug me. I think I need some more painkillers."

Raditz nodded and ran out to get the man. Meanwhile Bulma spoke to her friends. "If Vegeta gets here an I'm knocked out, or buzzed out, tell him that when I get well I'm gonna kick his ass for taking such a big risk and going off for revenge. Especially now that we're all wanted criminals."

The girls nodded and stepped out for a moment as one of the nurse's came in to check on Bulma and to inject her with a sedative for the pain she was feeling again. Chichi stayed in the room with her and watched over Bulma as she slept.

Vegeta arrived a few minutes later, and the girls gave him Bulma's message. He just smirked and walked into her room, where he sat and watched over Bulma as she slept for the next few hours.

--------------------

Bulma woke with a harsh gasp, breathing hard and blinking to focus her eyes. She noticed that Vegeta was there with her, holding her hand and caressing her face. She smiled and reached up to caress his face.

"Water, please," she whispered hoarsely. Vegeta grabbed a cup of water and helped her drink. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Close to four hours," he said. Before she could reply, he was covering her lips with his.

"I take it that you've missed me," she said with a smile. Then her smile went sour and she glared at him. "What the hell did you do? Those people are gonna be after your blood more than before."

"You must understand that no one messes with me and gets away with it. Now, when I say me, I mean you, too," Vegeta said as he leaned into her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I was really worried that something was going to happen to you. If I wasn't so full of painkillers, then I wouldn't have been able to rest knowing that you were out there."

"You think that I can't take care of myself?" he asked with a smirk. Bulma just laughed. "You need to rest."

She nodded. "I know. We need to find our way out of the country," she said. "As soon as I'm up to it, I'm going to call my father. He'll send a jet for us and we can get out of the country without getting picked-up by the cops."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Call him and set up a date for us to get out of here. If we stay in this country, sooner or later we'll get caught and thrown in prison."

Bulma yawned. "Alright. Can you get the doctor? I want to talk to him about my health and when I'll be able to leave. I can't stand hospitals," she said as she tried to sit up. Vegeta helped her and then walked out.

The "doctor" spoke with her and told her that she would be able to leave in one or possibly two weeks. Bulma had objected, but that had been the least amount of time that he would give her, especially after losing so much blood.

That week came and went fast, and Vegeta took her out by himself. He and the gang had found a good place for them to hide and they had been fixing it all up for her arrival and for them to all live there for the time being.

"How are you feeling, B?" Chichi asked as Vegeta wheeled her into the building in a wheelchair.

"I've been better," Bulma said with a small smile.

"How about a race?" Kakarot asked as he rolled into the room in his own wheelchair.

Bulma burst out laughing, but the movement tugged at the wound and sent pain shooting through her upper-body. "Please don't make me laugh!" she said as she sat there wincing and trying to ride out the throbbing pain.

Vegeta walked over to the tall man and socked him. "You know that she's still delicate, moron," he snapped.

Kakarot rubbed his arm and looked at Bulma sheepishly. "I'm sorry Bulma."

"That's okay. What are you doing in that wheelchair?" Bulma asked as she rubbed her aching arm.

"Just horsing around. It's pretty cool to roll around the place like this," Kakarot said. Bulma just smiled and forced herself not to laugh.

"What are we going to do, guys?" Chichi asked as the rest of their outlaw friends walked into the sitting room that only included a handful of chairs, and make-shift curtains over the windows.

"Couldn't you guys have fixed this place up a little? It looks so depressing!" Bulma said as she surveyed everything. Which wasn't much. Just a few cardboard boxes, the chairs, one small table and a few things they had recovered before the whole running away from the police thing.

"Sorry it's not to your liking, _your highness_," Vegeta mocked.

Bulma glared at him. "Well, we're gonna be here until things cool down and we can go, right?" she snapped. "I just think that this should look a little homier."

"She's right," Maron said as she looked around the room and made a face.

"We're not gonna be here permanently, so there is no use for us to 'decorate' because the women don't like it," Vegeta snapped.

"Alright," Bulma hissed at him. Then she looked at the rest of her friends. "I can get in touch with my father when it's safe and have him find a means to get us out of the country as soon as possible. Do you guys agree to leave the country and never come back?" she asked as she looked at them all.

Her friends looked at her and then at each other. Then they all agreed with her. They would never again have peaceful lives without being fished by the police, so they would leave as soon as it was safe.

--------------------

"We've been in hiding for almost two months. When are we leaving?" Bulma asked Vegeta in annoyance.

He looked up from the engine of the car he was working on and glared at her. "All this has to be carefully planned so that we don't get caught. Or are you anxious to go to prison?" he asked her sarcastically.

Bulma glared right back and made an obscene gesture that made Vegeta smirk. "We've been doing that continuously from the moment you felt up to it," he said devilishly.

She laughed. "When are things going to be ready? I told you that my father's plane is waiting for us, all we have to do is call him to let him know that we need to use it and then drive over to that air strip in Arizona. Then we're gone," she said as she stood and walked over to him.

The bullet wound had healed but it still gave her an occasional twinge of pain here and there, but she felt good as new again. Vegeta cleaned his hands on a rag and leaned his butt on the car to look at her.

"We will have everything ready in a week, then we will all get the hell out of here."

Bulma smiled and nodded. "A new life, somewhere to start over. I bet my father will be happy to meet you," she said as she ran her hand through his long flame like hair.

"Yes, especially after he finds out that I'm a wanted criminal," he said sardonically.

"We both are. But, daddy wont care. All he needs to know is how I feel about you," she said with a sweet smile as she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look cute with grease on your face."

"Cute?" Vegeta said the word in distaste.

"You're more than cute," Bulma whispered as she ran her lips over his without kissing him. "You're fine. You're sexy. You're absolutely gorgeous, and many, many more." She kissed him hungrily, her tongue exploring his mouth.

"You're gonna get grease on your precious clothes," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body tightly to his.

"I don't care. We're alone," she said as she kissed him again. Vegeta smirked and pulled her towards the old couch that was there.

-----------------------

"Yeah, the fuel map has a hole, that's why you're running three's. So all we have to do is lengthen the injector pulse another millisecond and tune the NOS timer and you'll run nines."

"I'll tell Bulma about that. Maybe she can contact Turles or Krillin," Chichi told Maron and Kakarot as they walked into the garage.

"Where's Bulma?" Maron asked as she looked around. "She was here when I left. But that was an hour ago, maybe she and Vegeta went to lunch."

Bulma sat up from her position on the couch and looked at them all with wide eyes. Luckily the back of the couch hid her and Vegeta from view.

"Or not," Kakarot said as he smothered a laugh. "Would Vegeta happen to be there on the couch with you? Or did he step out?" he asked slowly.

"Mind your own business Kakarot," Vegeta snapped, not bothering to sit up to look at them all.

They all burst out laughing and Bulma looked down at him with an embarrassed smile. "Don't get mad! I didn't think they would be back so soon," she said as she leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on, buttoning it back up. Then she jumped up and smoothed down her skirt.

"I am so not sitting on that couch anymore," Kakarot muttered to Maron and she nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! You and Chichi gave that seat in the corner a work-out last week too. I was walking by and had to run away because I heard strange noises," Bulma said in annoyance. She laughed when Chichi blushed.

"I told you that this was so not the place to do that," Chichi hissed at Kakarot.

"Why not? They do it here too," Kakarot said as he pointed towards Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulma just shook her head and walked over to her friends. "What were you guys talking about when you walked in?"

"Chichi's new car is acting up. If we're gonna have a clean get-away then we can't have any of that. So we were thinking of getting Krillin to help us out. But we wanted to know what you thought about it first," Kakarot said.

"I don't think so," Vegeta said as he stood from the couch and walked over to them. "We can't get any of them involved in this. When it comes to Krillin, 17, Turles, or any of the others there is no way we can get them into this. They may have their phones tapped."

Bulma nodded. "Vegeta's right, we can't risk anyone finding us or getting them involved."

"Then maybe you can convince these blockhead's to not go out and do that stupid last job that they want to do before we leave," Chichi snapped as she elbowed Kakarot in the gut. He rubbed his stomach and frowned at her.

"_What?_" Bulma asked softly.

"They contacted their last employers and this is the most dangerous job ever," Chichi said as she glared at her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Bulma had turned to glare at Vegeta, who in turn was glaring at Chichi for blabbing their plans. "Were you even planning on telling me?" she asked in a calm tone.

Vegeta expected anger, yelling, insults for not telling her, not plain and cold questioning. It bothered him more than a dramatic reaction. "All of you, get out. I need to talk to her," he said as he pointed at the three people there.

Everyone left because they didn't want to be in the war zone right at that moment. And by the look on Bulma's face, it was very well going to be an all out war. Bulma turned to Vegeta and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

"This is the biggest and most valuable job that we are gonna pull. When we get to your dad's place, I don't want to sponge off of him. Non of us do. We have enough money to live off of for the next few months, but with this job we wont have to work at least for three to four years," he tried to reason.

Bulma rubbed her forehead. "You, more than anyone, knows what the situation is like at this moment. The cops are still out to get us and you are thinking of doing some stupid job for money. It doesn't feel right Vegeta," she whispered.

"Please don't do that," he said as he stepped close in front of her. "Don't start giving me all that crap about a bad feeling. Don't jinx things because then they will get fucked up," he said.

Bulma shook her head and turned her back to him. "Fine. If you want to fuck up and get caught before we leave, then it's on you. You're just being a selfish bastard. But I don't care, do what you want," she snapped as she walked out of the garage.

Vegeta watched her go with an angry frown on his face. Women in general were impossible. Bulma was even worse. He was doing it for them, so that he could provide a life for her without having to take help from her father. Why couldn't she understand that?

-----------------

**Two Weeks Later...........**

"Change your mind now, Vegeta," Bulma whispered as she helped him zip up the black bodysuit he was going to wear for the last heist. Then she helped strap him into the Kevlar vest to protect him from bullets.

She hadn't argued with him these last two weeks, she had just accepted his decision and kept quiet. That bothered Vegeta greatly, the fact that she hadn't argued or tried to convince him to not do the heist.

But he could tell that she wasn't happy, there was a guarded look in her eyes now. And a bit of sadness. "I can't, I wont change my mind," Vegeta said as he sat on their bed and began to tie his boots. He stood and began to throw his equipment into a black gym-bag.

Bulma glared at the back of his head and then had a sudden urge to cry. Her eyes watered but she forced her tears back. That bad feeling had turned into a hole in her stomach that chilled her. Her feelings betrayed her and her breath caught in a soft sob.

Vegeta heard it and went still, his heart aching at the piteous sound. He turned around to console her, but she was already out the door of their room. He cursed and threw the rest of his tools into the bag, and then ran out the room.

Kakarot and Raditz intercepted Vegeta in the hallway, right outside the bathroom, and he couldn't reach Bulma before she ran out. "What?!" Vegeta roared. The two brothers looked at each other and then at the shorter man. "**OUT WITH IT**!" Vegeta yelled.

Kakarot blew out a short breath. "We found a pregnancy test in the bath room."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "Whose is it?"

"We don't know," Raditz said slowly. "All we know is that it's positive."

----------------------------

Well, that was a close call, wasn't it? Who could be pregnant? I'll leave it up to you guys to vote. Is it Chichi, Maron, 18, or Bulma? Go ahead and let me know in your review. I haven't figured it out yet, but there may be three more chapters to go.

If I can fit my last thoughts into two chapters, then I'll let you guys know. I hope you have a good week, and everyone take care!

Byebye

**!Joey!**


	14. Sacrifices

Hey guys, the next chapter is finally here. Thanks for the positive reviews and know that things are winding down now. I wont keep you any longer from this next chapter, so go ahead and read.…...

----------

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DragonBallZ characters used in this fanfic.

------------------------------

**Sacrifices**

------------------------------

"It can be _either_ of the girls," Kakarot continued. "I mean, Chi and I have been taking the precautions necessary, but accidents can happen."

Vegeta looked at him in disgust. "I am not interested in knowing details about you procreating. Bulma and I have used precautions, too," he said with a shrug.

Kakarot and Vegeta turned to look at Raditz. The tall man raised his hands and took a few steps back, his mouth dropping open. "Don't look at me guys. Maron is on the pill and we even take that second step to preventing any accidents."

Vegeta turned to Kakarot. "Has your woman been acting peculiar? I mean, more than usual?" he asked.

"Hey!" Kakarot said in a warning tone. Then he thought about it. "Well, she's always been a neat-freak and all, but she has been sleeping more than usual. Wait a minute-..........." he trailed off and shook his head. "Bulma has been really emotional these past two weeks, too!"

Raditz nodded. "It's my understanding that pregnant women are really emotional," he quipped.

Vegeta glared at him. "And Maron was complaining about not fitting into her favorite skirt anymore," he said with a smirk.

The big man's eyes widened like saucers, Kakarot looked pale, and Vegeta was frowning. "We don't have time for this," Kakarot said as he snapped out of his trance and looked at his watch. "We'll resolve this when we are safe."

Vegeta and Raditz nodded and they began to walk out of the building towards the truck they were going to drive in. The three girls were standing outside, trying to look bored, but weren't really succeeding in the task.

Bulma sighed and walked over to Vegeta, while Chichi and Maron spoke with their boyfriend's. He looked up at her and kept quiet, getting ready for her to finally yell at him for leaving her to do something dangerous. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please be careful. I want you back Vegeta. I want my father to meet you, and I want us to be happy," she whispered against his throat.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her slim frame and buried his nose behind her ear to smell the scent of her perfume mixed with the scent of her hair, but underneath it all, he could smell her. He had spent the evening and part of the night before making love to her and showing her just how much she meant to him. He would always remember the scent of her skin, had grown used to it mingling with his own on his body. She was a part of him that he would cherish forever.

"I will. I want us to be..... happy. I want to be with you permanently. And I will come back because there is still a race pending between us," he whispered back.

Bulma smiled and nodded, squeezing her body to his as much as possible. "I love you," she said in an even more quiet voice. Barely enough for him to hear.

Vegeta smiled inwardly and leaned his head over to kiss her. He kissed her with so much feeling and passion, that she knew without him voicing it that he loved her just the same as she did him.

"I'll be waiting for you at the rendezvous point. Remember that you have to be there at noon or else the jet will leave with or without you guys," Bulma said as she walked with him towards the truck.

"_If_ something goes wrong, I will contact you-..... don't argue with me. Something may go wrong and we have to take precautions for it. If it does happen, I want you to go. Don't come back for me. You are all taking the phones so that there will be no way to trace you, but I will have a walkie-talkie with me set to channel five."

"If you don't make it to the jet, promise that you will hide and then try to contact me later on so that I can help you get out of the country to go home with me," she said.

"I will," Vegeta said as he got into the truck with the other two men. "Get going now, and you also be careful. I don't want to find out that we will have to bust your asses out of jail for getting picked up by the cops."

Bulma laughed. "I'd say the same thing. All of you be careful."

They revved the engine of the car. "We will, B," Kakarot said as he waved.

"See ya later, doll," Raditz said before they drove off.

Bulma walked over to Chichi, and Maron, and 18 who had just arrived from giving her goodbye's to her brother and her little flame, Krillin. "We should get going," 18 said as she popped the capsule to the car they would be going in.

"Alright, lets pack things and get ready to go," Bulma said as she ran into the building to get the last things they needed.

-------------------------------------

"How long before we get to the truck?" Vegeta asked through the walkie-talkie.

Raditz answered, "We should be coming up on it in three minutes. But we have a problem," he said slowly. "I am getting reports of a road block that is exactly two miles away on this interstate," Raditz said.

"Then we need to get this done before our two mile point is up. That way we can make a U-turn and go back to find a new route to get the truck to the boss," Vegeta said as he changed the velocity and took off faster.

Raditz followed behind them, but he had a really bad feeling. Bulma had been right when she had told that to Vegeta. "Don't you guys feel like something is kinda off?" Kakarot asked through the line.

"Don't start Kakarot. There is nothing wrong and we are gonna get out of this," Vegeta snapped. But something did feel off. Something wasn't right, but he didn't want to voice his thoughts. Bulma had been right.

-----------------------------------

"Something's wrong," Bulma said as she looked at her watch and they waited at the airstrip. In thirty minutes they were scheduled to leave, and there was still no sign of the guys.

"Did you try using the walkie-talkie?" 18 asked.

Bulma shook her head. "We're too out of range for the signal. Do any of you know the route in which the truck was going?"

Chichi walked over with a map and placed it on top of the hood so that they could look at it. She pointed to a red line. "This is where they were supposed to boost the truck. Then they had to take this off road route to get to their boss."

"I'm going to see what's wrong," Bulma said as she strapped holster into her belt to hold her guns at her back. She was wearing a leather jump-suit made specially for riding bikes. She grabbed her helmet, popped a capsule she had had in her pocket and when the smoke cleared, there was a spiffy looking motorcycle standing there.

"Nice crotch-rocket," 18 said as she walked around it, surveying it. "Did you make your world famous adjustments to it?"

Bulma nodded. "Hell yeah. It can reach 150 in ten seconds with the little tweaks I gave it. I also installed some small NOS tanks. But it's a pretty small bike so I can't add too many things to it."

"Are you sure this is safe for you?" Chichi asked.

"It's safe for me, but I'm going alone. Chi it's best for you to just stay, and Maron you can't come because you're in a delicate state. Unbelievable; I thought you were on the pill," Bulma said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Maron asked, blinking her eyes wide. "I am so not pregnant!"

"Yes you are! I saw the pregnancy test in the bath room after you walked out," Bulma said with a frown.

"I'm telling you, I'm not pregnant! That test wasn't mine!" Maron shook her head.

"Then who is?" Bulma asked as she looked at her other two friends. "We don't have time for this right now, I have to go. Juu, you have to stay to take care of the explosives in case we need to use them. I will go alone because it'll be quicker and I can get away easier."

Chichi frowned. "Fine. We'll tell the pilot to be ready in case we have to take off in a hurry. And B?" Bulma looked at her. "We're not leaving without you. Now take care and be careful," Chichi said.

18 nodded in agreement. "Cells have longer signal ranges so we'll monitor the highways through Maron's lap-top and keep you updated."

Bulma fixed her hair into a tight bun and put on her helmet and got onto the motorcycle. "Alright, if the guys arrive and I've missed them, two-way me and I'll come back as soon as I can," she said as she revved the engine and sped off towards the highway.

-------------------------

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Raditz yelled.

"What the hell is happening?" Vegeta asked as he took control of the truck and almost ran into the opposite lane. The driver was out cold and they were speeding at and incredible velocity.

"I have a shit-load of cop cars approaching us. I just don't know yet if they're after us or just going down to some other call. But the fact is that they are going to pass us in a matter of minutes," Raditz called back.

"Kakarot, get your ass off of the cargo and get in here now!" Vegeta yelled. Before they had gotten onto the truck, they had stopped and all trooped into one car and that had made things easier. Now Kakarot was outside on the cargo checking for any tracking devices.

"I'm getting some readings inside with the cargo. Vegeta, we never stopped to think that maybe this was all a trap set for us," Kakarot said through the phone.

"Mother fuc-.........." Vegeta let out a long string of curses and slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Dump the cargo and let's go!" he yelled. "Just shoot it off, we can't risk stopping!"

Kakarot nodded and jumped down onto the space between the cabin and the cargo. It was virtually impossible to remove the cargo while the truck was in motion, but if they were caught, then he'd be sharing a cell with either Raditz, Vegeta, or some weirdo that would want to meet him in the shower.

"Bro, get away from the cargo hold, I'm about to dump it off the truck!" Kakarot yelled.

His brother sped the car and moved to drive in front of the truck. "Alright little bro, let it go and let's get the hell out of here!"

Kakarot removed the holds and had to shoot off the wires that held the cargo in place. He even burned his hand and a section of his arm because of the heated steel. The cargo fell of and tumbled down onto it's side, creating a huge road-block.

"I can hear fucking sirens!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, I hear 'em too," Raditz called.

Kakarot maneuvered himself and jumped into the passenger seat of the truck. "What the hell are we gonna do?" he roared.

"We let it all go to hell and get out of here," Vegeta said. "Let's go to the airfield and get out of this country," he said as he changed gears and sped up.

"We're fucked," Raditz said over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot asked.

"We have been spotted and they're closing in on us. The fucking cops are waiting for us at every exit, even the one that leads to the airstrip," Raditz said.

"Kakarot, check the driver," Vegeta said.

The tall man did as told and they found his wallet in his jeans. Behind the wallet, there was a badge. "He's a cop. He's a fucking cop," Kakarot said.

"Then that means that they're still tracing this truck," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!"

He grabbed the walkie-talkie at the sound of Bulma's voice. "What is it? Where are you?"

"I'm heading towards you right now. What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Go back! Get the hell to the airstrip and do it now! There are cops everywhere," he yelled at her.

"I know, but I'm not leaving without you guys. Dump the truck and lets go!" Bulma yelled back. She was approaching the huge truck quickly. When she arrived, she passed them and hit a U-turn. Then she sped up and caught up to the slowing truck.

Vegeta jumped off and Raditz stopped behind her. Vegeta glared at her. "Why the hell wont you ever listen to me?"

She took off her helmet. "You should know by now that I do what ever the hell_** I**_ want," Bulma said saucily. Then she jumped into his arms. "I told you that there was something fishy going on," she whispered against his neck.

"We need to leave now," Raditz called from his car.

"Kakarot follow us with your brother. Get on," Vegeta told her as he got onto her bike. She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They took off at top speed and Bulma told Vegeta of the back road she had taken to not get pulled off by the cops.

-------------------

Maron was typing furiously into her lap-top while Chichi paced the hanger. 18 was lounging on a chair, drinking iced tea, and she was looking at her watch impatiently.

"Shit," Maron cursed.

18's eyes narrowed. Maron rarely cursed, so it must have been something extreme. "What happened?" she asked.

"I broke a nail!" Maron whined.

Chichi and 18 looked at her incredulously and Chichi went back to pacing. "What is taking them so long?" she whispered.

"Oh my gosh," Maron whispered.

"What, _another_ nail?" 18 asked flatly.

Maron jumped up and ran to get her phone. "No! The cops are near here. I'm getting at least ten cop cars and two choppers nearing the airstrip! I have to call Bulma and the guys to tell them."

"I'm gonna go talk to the pilot," 18 said as she ran towards the next hanger.

"Bulma," Maron said as she pushed a button on her cell.

It took a few seconds but Bulma finally answered. "Yeah?"

Maron let out a small breath. "There are cops closing in on the airstrip. If we're going to get out of the country we need to leave now. Have you gotten to the guys?"

"Yeah, I'm with them right now. We're going through that back road that leads to the strip. We'll be there in about five minutes. Get the jet ready, but don't give yourselves away," Bulma called through a bit of static.

"Okay, but please hurry!"

"We will," Bulma said before she cut the connection.

----

"What is going on?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Cops are closing in on the airstrip. We need to get there now or we don't go at all," she yelled over the rushing air.

"How long do we have?"

"The most is five minutes," Bulma said. They were coming up on the airstrip and as they pulled into it, the sirens could be heard in the distance. Bulma jumped off the bike and ran into the hanger where the jet was already being warmed up.

"Open the doors!" Chichi called to Kakarot and Raditz. They pushed the huge doors open and moved aside so that the jet could move to position for take-off.

18 ran over to them. "I have explosives wired into the strip, but we have a problem. I didn't have time to wire them properly to a remote. If we want it to blow we have to do it by hand," she said in exasperation.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, and she watched that look in his eyes. That look that she had come to know too well. He was going to do something and she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing it. It would probably be something stupid too.

"What are you thinking?" Bulma asked him seriously.

"We don't have time to argue. Get to the plane and do it now. You need a diversion to get away, and it's my fault in the first place. If........." he started, but noticed that there were quite a few people with them. He wanted to say goodbye to her. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her away from them.

"Please don't do this to me," Bulma's voice cracked.

"If I had listened to you in the first place, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess now," he whispered. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," he whispered quietly. "And I will see you again, but I want you to go. Just listen to me for once. I want you to be safe."

Bulma sniffled. "You can't leave me. Not now," she cried.

"I need you to answer me a question before you go," he said urgently. She nodded. "Was that pregnancy test in the bath room yours?"

She blinked at him and shook her head. "No. And Maron said it wasn't hers either. So it probably belongs to 18 or Chichi. Would you have liked me to be pregnant of you?" she asked quietly.

"I really wouldn't know how to reply to that. But it would have been a big change in our lives. Maybe we do need that change," he looked up when he saw that the plane was ready and that the girls were running to get in.

Kakarot ran over to them. "Bulma you need to go now, the cops are here and we have to detonate the explosives so that you girls can go. I'm staying," he told the last to Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded and looked at Kakarot's brother. "Raditz go with them. I need you to find out who set us up, and I want you to take care of these women, god knows what will happen to them if they are left to their own devices. Keep them out of trouble," he said as he looked at Bulma.

A few tears ran down her face and she jumped into his arms again. She kissed him. Kissed him as if she would drink him in. One last kiss in case she never saw him again. Then someone was pulling her away from him.

"We have to go, Bulma!" Raditz yelled as he pulled her struggling away from Vegeta.

"**No! Let me go. Vegeta**!" Bulma yelled in despair.

"I'll see you again!" he called back as he watched Raditz pick her struggling form up and run towards the jet.

Kakarot looked at him and extended his hand. "In case we die, it was great knowing you and being your friend." Vegeta took his hand and shook it. "I hope we get to share a cell."

"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta chuckled. They watched as the jet began to drive down the runway, but there were helicopters closing in on them. "Come on, let's go detonate the charge!"

Both men ran off towards the place where 18 had pointed them to and lit the fuse that went to the explosives. "Run Kakarot, and lets hope we see each other again."

"We will," Kakarot said as they started to run.

------

Bulma pressed her face to a window and watched as the jet took off into the air. Vegeta and Kakarot were running as far away from the hangars as they could. Then a few seconds later, there was an explosion so strong that it rocked the jet.

She fell back into her seat and screamed. When she looked back out the window there were nothing but smoke and flames on the airstrip and she couldn't see Vegeta or Kakarot anywhere.

She sat back and sobbed quietly. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled slightly as Raditz sat next to her. "When we get to your home, I'll do my best to find out what happened to them," he whispered.

Bulma nodded, she really didn't want to talk about the situation right now. "How's Chi?" she asked as she looked at her friend. When Kakarot had told her that he was staying with Vegeta, she had fainted. So far, she hadn't come to.

"She's still out, and it's a good thing that she wasn't awake to see that explosion. But she'll be okay. She and my nephew will be okay," Raditz said with a grin.

"She's the one who's pregnant?" Bulma whispered with a smile.

"She told my little brother before she fainted. But he sacrificed his freedom for them. So that we could all be free. You have no idea how guilty I feel because they are paying for something that I was supposed to pay for too," he said quietly.

Bulma nodded. "You'll owe them one when we see them again," she forced a smile.

He caressed her face. "You don't have to pretend that you are alright. There's no need for you to be strong now. You can cry if it makes you feel better."

"If I break down now, I wont stop. I need to be strong and I need to think of a way to get Vegeta out of the country. I feel it in my heart, Raditz. Nothing happened to him in that explosion, but if the cops catch them, then they'll be tried for all the crimes they have committed," she said sadly.

"Or at least the ones that they can prove. We got rid of the cars and we never made the mistake to show our faces when we made those heists," Raditz said. "The most time they'd get would be-.........." he trailed off when he noticed the look of horror on her face.

"It doesn't matter. I'll have my father pull strings and I'll have them out in no time," she said with conviction.

"I know you will. The same way I know that I have never seen a woman love Vegeta the way you have," he said with a smile. Bulma let out a shaking sob and leaned her head on his chest. He gave the comfort that she wished she'd had from Vegeta.

-----------------

The Next Day............

"Bulma-chan!"

"Poppa!" Bulma cried as she ran into the arms of her father and her mother. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too pumpkin," Dr. Briefs said with a warm smile.

"I want you to meet my best friends. This is Chichi, 18, Raditz, and I think you already know Maron," she said as she waved a hand to each person.

"And where is that nice boy you were going out with? The one in the picture. You said you were going to bring him with you," Mrs. Briefs said with a wistful smile.

"I-...... Well, he stayed behind. Poppa, I really need to talk to you about something," Bulma said as she wrapped her arm around his and began to walk him into the Capsule Corp. compound.

"Well, I'll get all of you settled in, come along boy and girls," Mrs. Briefs said as she led the small group into the building.

------------

"Bulma!"

Bulma looked up from the engine of her car and looked at Raditz. He had come running from down the block and into the garage of her father's company. "What is it?" she asked as she cleaned her hands on a smudged cloth.

Raditz took a few deep breaths and looked at her grimly. "My brother and Vegeta are okay," he said slowly.

"But-........?" Bulma asked expectantly.

"They were a bit hurt after the explosion, so they're just now getting out of the hospital. My little brother had a broken arm and a hurt neck, and Vegeta had a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist,and he hurt his leg, so he'll be limping for a few weeks. Aside from that they have cuts, bruises, and a few burns."

Bulma's eyes watered, and she wished that she didn't feel so emotional when she thought of Vegeta. "Where are they now?" she asked. She was somewhat afraid to know what was going to happen to Vegeta and Kakarot.

"They're in jail, and they will both be going to prison soon. They are going to be tried for three of the jobs, including this last one. The most they'll get is ten-........"

"Please don't tell me that!" Bulma cried.

Raditz shook his head. "But you have to know! And I have to tell Chichi too, she'll probably tear my head off while I tell her all this. You handled this better than I expected. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," he said softly.

"I think that it's time that I tell my father all that has been going on in my life," she said slowly. Raditz gave her a questioning look. "I'm telling him today, and hopefully we wont be mad enough to not want to help me. Thanks for all the info," she said as she began to walk into her home. She searched for her father and found him.

Bulma took the rest of the afternoon to tell her father everything that had been going on in her life the past year. She had to come clear about her hidden life as a street racer and as a truck thief.

"Oh sweety," Dr. Briefs said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, poppa. I know that this has to be the biggest disappointment to you in your whole life. And I'm sorry, but please help me with this. Help me get Vegeta out of there, I know you can!" Bulma pleaded.

"You are aware that after all you have done, I shouldn't help you do anything to save that young man from prison," he said patiently.

"I know, poppa. And I wish I could take it all back. But I love Vegeta and I want him to be here with me, so that we can have a life together. We deserve a new start. Vegeta had a rough childhood and he could have been a better person if he would've had a set of caring parents."

"Oh, Bulma-chan. You had two caring parents that gave you love and everything that you ever wanted, and look at all the things that you did. I see now that you were too spoiled. I don't know if I should help you," he said softly.

Bulma's eyes watered but she forced herself to keep quiet as her father spoke those words to her. She understood completely that she deserved all that she had gotten, but she had promised to help Vegeta. To bring him home with her.

Dr. Briefs watched her face and noticed that she was biting her lip, keeping quiet as he broke her heart. But that look on her face was breaking his heart, and had never been able to say no to her. Maybe that had been the problem.

"Alright Bulma-chan, I will help you. But I can't guarantee you anything, okay?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" she said as she hugged him tightly. 'Please wait Vegeta. I'll have you out soon,' she thought as she walked with her father to his office.

----------------------------

Okay, there are two more chapters left and then this is all over. I know that I didn't leave much of an ending here, so I decided to make one more chapter. This chapter had to be split in two because it was getting too long. So next time we will know what is going on with Vegeta and Kakarot, and what Bulma will do to help them.

I hope you have a good week, and everyone take care!

Byebye

!Joey!


	15. Ray Of Sunlight

I'm back! Thank you all for being so patient with me. I don't have much to say and I wont keep you guys from reading. I just want to thank everyone for all the good reviews and I'll leave you alone now.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ , please don't sue

--------------------

A Ray Of Sunshine

--------------------

A Week Later.........

Another week had passed, and Bulma's patience was running thin. She was pacing in her room and trying not to bite her nails in exasperation. Her mother had left everything the way it had been when she had gone out of the country, but Bulma had made a few new adjustments to it.

Her father had promised to hire the best lawyers to defend Vegeta and Kakarot, but there had been no news the past week. Dr. Briefs has also promised to bring news to her today, and she was so nervous that she felt a hole growing in her stomach. She wondered how Vegeta was doing; missed him terribly.

On her desk she had a picture of him leaning against his car, deeply emerged in cleaning a car part. His cheeks were greased, and he was wearing a pair of black pants and a muscle shirt that had once upon a time been white.

Vegeta looked so handsome that her eyes watered. She had pictures of him all over her room. By her bed she had a picture that Maron had taken of them the night she won the first race against Vegeta and Kakarot. Bulma was standing in front of Vegeta and they were staring at each other. That had also been the night when they had first kissed.

She rubbed a hand over her forehead and forced herself to not cry. Vegeta had a dark record, and she had no doubt that all the things he had done in the past would come back to bite him in the ass. There was a knock at her door and she ran over to get it. Her father gave her a sympathetic smile and walked in. "What did you find out, poppa?" she asked quickly.

He looked grim. "You wouldn't believe how quickly these boys are being tried. I was also made aware that the Japanese underground are pulling strings and paying off people to dig these boys into a deeper pit."

Bulma blinked. "That bastard! Yang has had it against Vegeta for a long time. If we don't help them he'll leave them in prison for life!" she cried.

"No they wont sweety. I pulled some strings myself and tried to help them for your sake. I was guaranteed that they would be sentenced to no more than five years at Lompoc prison. But they have to do the time in order to get out and not call attention to the fact that they got out early," Dr. Briefs said.

"So they have to do time anyways?" she asked in disappointment.

Her father nodded. "I'm afraid so dear. Otherwise they have to do the full sentence and they wont be out for many years, or not ever."

"Thank you poppa, at least you helped reduce the sentence. I appreciate it," she said honestly. "Have Vegeta and Kakarot been told?"

Dr. Briefs nodded. "My attorneys have met with them and made them aware of everything," he replied. "Bulma-chan, I just thank god that nothing happened to you. We lost your brother to street racing, if we had lost you too we wouldn't have been able to take it," he said as his voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry poppa," she said in shame. "I am never going back to that life. But it took me too long to realize that this life takes from you and gives you nothing in return. It took Riley, and now it takes Vegeta from me," she said softly.

Her father walked over to her desk and picked up the picture of the young man that had his daughter's heart. "Was he good to you?"

"We clashed, poppa. But we have so many things in common. I think that we will always have disagreements, but I love him with all my heart. And he changed for me. He took care of me from the moment we were official. And he proved to me that he felt the same for me," she said with a confident smile.

"I was debating as to whether I should give you this. But now I know that you deserve to have it, and that it wont be a mistake for you to read it. If he loved you half as much as you are certain, then he is a good man. Vegeta sends his regards and this letter," he said as he produced a manila envelope from his coat pocket.

"A letter?" Bulma asked excitedly. She took it from her father and he kissed her forehead before leaving. She closed the door and jumped onto her bed to read it. She tore it open in a rush and a silver dragon chain fell out onto her lap.

She grabbed the chain and placed it around her neck and grabbed the neatly folded letter that was inside. It read:

Woman,

There were so many things between us left unsaid. I know that all that is going on is my fault, and I accept all the responsibility, but what is past is past. I only regret not being there with you for these next few years. I failed you, and that is something that I will never forgive myself for. I wont ask you to wait for me these years to come. If you find someone, be happy.

Remember that you mean a lot to me, and so that you can remember me, I send this dragon chain to you. Guard it with your life for it is valuable to me, but I wouldn't give it to anyone else. I just hope that every time you put it on you remember me.

Stay out of trouble, I don't want you doing anything foolish. If you senselessly decide to wait for me, I will see you in five years. I will think of you every single day and night until then.

Vegeta

P.S.

If you need to send a letter, have it sent to Krillin, or Brolly. They will bring it to me without having to give you away. I miss you.

The last sentence made her cry and she leaned onto her bed and sobbed quietly. How was it that she had started out hating the guy and now loved him beyond any words? She would be damned if she found someone else after she had suffered so much for one man.

She jumped up and walked to her desk. She sat down and grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. She put down all her thoughts in a two page long letter and then she sprayed it with her perfume before putting it into an envelope.

"See if you wont think of me all day," she said with a smile. She left the letter on her desk and walked out of her room to get something else for Vegeta.

---------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later............

"Mail Call!" The guard yelled down the hall of the cells. He pounded the bars and made even more raucous noise.

Kakarot walked passed Vegeta's cell and stopped. "Come on, aren't you gonna see if there are any letters for you?" he asked.

Vegeta was laying on his bottom bunk, staring at the ceiling. He had been "fortunate" enough to get a cell by himself. Most of the cells on the first floor were for one man. The ones on the second and third were for two.

He didn't like to be bothered, especially not since the bastards had cut his hair. It had happened once before when he had been in prison a couple of years ago, but now it felt more degrading for some reason. His only consolation was that Kakarot had also gotten his precious spikes cut.

"It's been almost a month, I doubt that I'll get anything," Vegeta said flatly.

"Don't be so fucking sour. I know we're in prison and all, it 'ain't the first time, but we'll be getting news from the lawyers soon to see what's going on," Kakarot said. Vegeta didn't respond, just closed his eyes and tried to ignore him. "Have you forgotten about Bulma so quickly?"

The soft spoken question made Vegeta sneer, he sat up and noticed that Kakarot was gone. He cursed himself and then debated as to whether he should go or not. Then his heart won out against his better judgment. He walked into the lunch area where they usually had mail call, a slight limp to his walk. After the explosion, there had been a nerve damage, and it was going to take him some time to heal it and walk properly.

He spotted Kakarot, being that he was one of the tallest men there and walked over to him. "Glad you decided to come," he said in a really soft whisper. He didn't want to appear to be a softy in prison. ESPECIALLY in prison.

Vegeta just shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, looking bored. Half of the men got letters and packages, that had first been checked to see what they had inside. Even Kakarot got a letter from his peculiar woman.

"I don't know why I listened to you," Vegeta snapped at the tall man.

"Ouji! You've got a letter," the guard ran it under his nose without getting it too close. "And it smells like a woman," he said with a chuckle.

Vegeta just glared at the whooping that started and he caught the letter when it was thrown like a frisbee towards him. He didn't even turn to look at Kakarot as he walked away to his cell. The front of the envelope had no return address and it did smell like a woman. Like Bulma. That gentle flowery scent that had driven him crazy whenever he held her in his arms.

He tore off one side and then took out a thick letter. He opened the pages and smirked at what he found inside. There were two pictures of Bulma there. In one she was wearing his chain around her neck, and she was leaning back against her G20 and it had a different paint job with new stickers on the side. She was dressed in a short denim cat suit.

Her hair was lose and dyed with lavender streaks in it, the long strands hanging around her shoulders. In the other picture, she was much closer in a head shot. She was leaning against the railing of her home and she was staring off into the horizon. Her eyes were big and sparkling a wonderful shade of crystalline-blue. Her hair was in loose curls and she looked beautiful.

His hear ached as he looked upon her lovely face. But his feelings didn't matter as long as she was unhurt and safe. That face shot was close enough for him to see that there was a great sadness in her eyes, even as she smiled slightly. He set her pictures down and opened the letter to read.

Dear Vegeta,

I hope to god that you're okay. I received your letter and your dragon. Just know that I will take care of it with my life. I miss you so much that it hurts. My father has been trying his best to reduce your sentence but you still have to do at least five years.

Until then I will wait for you. I've been through so much because of you that it wont be easy to get over you and move on. So there is no chance in hell that I will find someone else. So don't feel too smug about having me waiting for you forever.

There is so much that I want to tell you, but I think it would be enough to fill a book, so I'm only going to tell you what's important on these two pages. I love you, Vegeta, please don't ever forget that. I know that prison is nothing like jail, but you need to be strong and never give up. You'll be out in no time. And I will be here, waiting for you until then.

Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just had a peculiar case of the flu for the past few days, but it will go away I'm sure. Again I tell you that I miss you, and that I will think of you always. Take care of yourself and don't forget that I will be here, waiting for you until the day you get out. I will await that day eagerly. Write to me whenever you feel the need, and I will reply as soon as possible. I love you.

Yours Truly,

Bulma

Vegeta folded the letter back neatly and looked at her pictures again. He sighed heavily and shook his head. She was being a little fool if she decided to wait for him, but his heart leapt at the prospect of her running into his arms at the end of these next hellish years.

When the dreadful five years were over he would get out and see her again. Touch her again. Her pale skin, that voluptuous body he had come to know as well as his, that long blue hair, those blue eyes, and those pouting lips that he had never grown tired of tasting.

Vegeta groaned. Those thoughts would drive him crazy these next five years if he didn't keep them at a minimum, or maybe even locked away. He sighed and stared at her picture again. He had to get her out of his head at least for the next few years. He snorted bitterly. He had to make as if he was alone. The way he had been most of his life.

--------------------

Bulma looked at her alarm clock and groaned in fatigue. She hadn't slept for half the night three nights in a row. She had tried to sit up a few minutes ago but her head had tilted out of its axis and a wave of nausea had washed over her.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened and Chichi walked in, still clad in a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. Her hair looked brushed but she looked tired. "Hey B. I was wishing that you were awake. I've been up since four in the morning," she said with a yawn as she jumped into bed and wrapped an extra blanket around herself.

Bulma rubbed her eyes. "I've only had about five hours of sleep these past few nights. I don't know why but I can't sleep, and when I do get to sleep, I wake up early," she half-whined.

"Why don't we go out and get some pancakes?" Chichi asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm feeling nauseous," Bulma said as she scratched her head, but didn't bother sitting up. She wasn't entirely sure that she was okay. "I don't know why I'm like this." She closed her eyes.

Chichi sat up and looked at her friend seriously. "B......... have you stopped to notice that you have all the symptoms I've had because of the pregnancy?" she asked slowly.

Bulma's eyes popped open and grew wide as she turned to look at her friend. Then she burst out laughing. "I don't think so, Chi. I just have a mild flu attack," Bulma said with mirth.

Chichi shook her head. "Did you and Vegeta take care the last time you were together?" she asked quietly.

"Umm," Bulma trailed off as she thought about it for a moment. Then she remembered that they DID have an accident one time that last night they were together. But what Chichi was implying couldn't be possible. Not when she was this far away from Vegeta.

"Pancakes?" Chichi asked as she poked Bulma's side. "Maybe after that we can stop by the pharmacy and buy a you-know-what......."

Bulma sat up slowly and she felt her stomach do a somersault at Chichi's insinuation. She felt another wave of nausea returning and she ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out, looking somewhat refreshed as she walked into her closet.

"Alright Chi. We'll get some breakfast and then we'll go to the doctor to see what's going on. IF anything is going on," she said as she dressed.

Chichi smiled softly. It would be great if her friend was having a baby. But Vegeta's baby? That was an all different thing. She wondered what Vegeta would think if it were true that Bulma was pregnant of him. She sat up and went for the door, but not before noticing that her friend was leaning against the door, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm going to get dressed," Chichi said. "And have some crackers for that nausea."

Bulma groaned to herself and grabbed a pair of jean overalls that had huge torn cuffs and put it on over a pair of boxers that had been Vegeta's favorites. Then she grabbed a baby-doll shirt with red sleeves and pulled it on. She had worn it when she was about ten, so now it was a bit short, but she liked it that way. Then she put on her, or Vegeta's, precious chain as she had every day since she had received it.

She brushed her hair out and put it into a ponytail, and went into the bathroom to wash her face and teeth. Then she grabbed her shoes and pulled them on. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a few salty crackers before she walked into the living room.

18 and Maron were looking at her in amusement and Chichi was positively beaming. "Where's Raditz?" she asked as she chewed on a cracker.

"He's warming up the car so that we can go," Maron said with a sly grin.

"Chi, you and your big mouth," Bulma grumbled as they all walked out of the house and to the driveway.

"What? I just told them about our suspicions," Chichi said innocently as they jumped into the Hummer that Bulma's dad had let them borrow.

"What suspicions?" Raditz asked as he looked at the girls through the rear view mirror.

"Nothing, you heard wrong," Bulma said as she gave all her friends a death glare. "Where are we going?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"House of Pancakes! I have cravings," Chichi called. Everyone else agreed, but at the sound of pancakes, Bulma's stomach began to feel queasy again. She chewed on a cracker and kept quiet, she didn't want Raditz to suspect anything and tell Vegeta before she was even sure herself.

----------------------

"Gosh, imagine if you really are pregnant?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma waited in front of the desk of a gynecologist.

Bulma put her head in her hands and shook her head. "I can't be pregnant now, Chi. Not with Vegeta so far away from me. A baby needs a family and we are far from that! You and me both, Chi," she said softly.

"I know, but I am going to do everything to care for this baby until his or her father is with us! You have to have faith, B. Vegeta and Kakarot will get out and then they'll be back with us," Chichi said with a smile. "In any case, you have to hold up for this baby."

Bulma sat back and slumped into her chair. "Why is this taking so long?"

"I told you we should've gone to get a home test," Chichi whispered as the doctor walked in with her test results.

Bulma looked at her doctor with wide eyes as the woman went through her test results. Chichi patted her hand and Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin.

"When did you say your last period was?" The doctor asked as she wrote some notes into the chart.

Bulma counted back and remembered that it had been just a few days before the whole ordeal at the airstrip. "A month, give or take," she said as she stood and tried to keep her nerves at bay. "I'm sorry if I'm impolite doctor, but I can't sit down, I'm too anxious."

"That's okay. Well, the results of your blood and physical tests are the same thing. Congratulations," the doctor said with a grin.

As soon as the word 'congratulations' went through her head, emotions swam through her head in a mixture of happiness, confusion, and shock. How was she going to tell this to Vegeta? He was in prison, and so far away from them. Her vision blacked out for a second, and then completely.

She fainted.

Chichi and the doctor ran over to her and checked to see if she was okay. Then they both carried her onto the couch. "Does this happen often?" Chichi asked.

"You'd be surprised. It's either tears, laughing, or fainting. Half of the women aren't happy to know they are pregnant," the doctor said sadly as she walked towards a cabinet to find something to wake Bulma up with.

Chichi didn't know how to take her friend's reaction. And frankly she was worried. Bulma had been missing Vegeta terribly since they had left and she didn't want her to fall into a depression. Not when she had to be so strong.

Later That Day.........

Bulma lay in her bed staring at the picture of Vegeta she held in her hands. "How am I going to tell you this, Vegeta? News like this can't be told in a letter, not even over the phone," she whispered to herself.

There was a knock at her door and truthfully she didn't want to see anyone. The door swung open and Raditz walked in. "Raditz, I really want to be alone right now," she whispered as she tucked the picture to her chest.

"I know sweety. But I think that it would help you to talk about this, too. Just give me five minutes and you'll see that it will help you. I don't want you to fall into a depression when you have to take care of that tiny baby growing inside you," he whispered as he sat next to her and ran his large hand through her loose hair.

Bulma looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and nodded. "Okay," she said as she sat up, the movement forcing the tears out. And he stayed for the afternoon, listening to her speak about the love she had lost.

------------------------------------------

Eight Months Later...........

Bulma sat in her personal hospital room literally twiddling her thumbs as she sat connected to a heart monitor for her and the baby in her belly. She had checked into the hospital in the morning and already the sun was going down. She had had contractions since the day before, but now they were getting closer and the doctor had told her that she had four centimeters to go.

Raditz was sitting there with her, almost biting his nails. He had been with her from the moment she had installed herself into the room, but he would soon be leaving when Bulma's mother arrived to stay with her. The poor man really needed a break.

He watched as Bulma leaned back and wrapped her hands around the bed-rails until her knuckles turned white. She tried to breathe with the pain of the contraction and slowly relaxed as it ebbed away.

"This one lasted fifteen seconds and was four minutes apart from the last one," Raditz said. "Should I call the doctor?" he asked.

Bulma shook her head. "Not yet. When they are at least two minutes apart, that's when the action starts," she said as she rubbed her huge belly. "This baby is ready to come out, but he or she will do it when he or she is good and ready."

Raditz smiled. "Why didn't you want to know the baby's sex?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, thinking of this baby has kept my mind off of thinking and waiting every single day for Vegeta. I still do it, but now I'll have something else that will help me get through these next four years," Bulma said sadly.

The tall man stood and walked over to stand by her side. He placed a large hand over the swell of her belly and grinned when there was a kick. "It's incredible to know that you carry a tiny miracle inside you. And Vegeta's miracle to boot." His face drew into a frown. "I still think that we should've told him."

"I am not going to tell Vegeta that he has a child through a letter or a phone call," she said as her breath came fast and another contraction started. She grit her teeth and muffled a cry as the pain tore through her. She felt as if this one lasted longer than the last one.

"Okay, this one lasted longer and was three minutes apart from the last one," he said as he patted her hand. "Back to the subject. So you are going to keep this little bit of info from Vegeta for five years?"

Bulma nodded. "I'm sure he'll understand," she said as she started to breathe evenly.

"Or he'll never forgive you for keeping this from him," Raditz said with a shake of his head. He noticed that Bulma's eyes watered and that her lips started to tremble. "Oh no sweetheart, don't cry, please!"

"Vegeta will hate me for it, wont he?" she asked as her voice cracked. Then she nearly screamed as an even sharper pain went from her lower back to her front and her water gave way. After that pain the contractions began to come faster and stronger. "Get the doctor, and hurry please!"

Raditz pressed the button at her bedside and ran out in case they didn't hurry. The nurses had been checking on Bulma periodically, and even when Bulma had pains she couldn't handle. But they had told her that her labor would take time, so they wouldn't be hurrying to her side unless Raditz told them that her water had broken.

The only thought that was running through her head was that Vegeta's baby was about to come into the world and he wasn't there with them. She took a few deep breaths and then braced herself as the pain returned and didn't let up.

Her doctor walked in with two nurses and they began to check her over. "Okay Ms. Briefs, you are almost ready so we are going to prep you for the birth. The baby's heart rate is normal and he seems to be in the right position to come out," the woman said.

Bulma nodded and thanked god that she had accepted an epidural half-an-hour ago. The pain was incredible, but she knew that it would have been worse without the shot. The nurses helped her onto another bed and Bulma lay down before they began to wheel her towards the delivery room.

Raditz caught up with her and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll all be waiting for you and the kid out here. Just know that we're all with you. Your mother insisted on being with you through the labor so I'm staying this one out," he said with a gulp.

Bulma managed a smile. "As soon as the baby is born, please call up Chi and tell her?"

Raditz nodded and stopped at the double doors before they wheeled her into the room. He was so nervous, and more than one person had mistaken him for the father-to-be. A month ago, Chichi had given birth to his nephew and she was at home taking care of the tiny handful. She had wanted to come and stay with Bulma, but they had all convinced her to stay with the baby and rest.

Now it was Bulma's turn and Raditz wished they had told Vegeta about his baby. Bulma didn't want to, and he had promised to keep quiet. But he knew that Vegeta would never forgive him for not letting him know that he would be a father.

--------------

Bulma bit down on the towel in her mouth and screamed as the contraction went through her. The nurses were prepping everything necessary and the doctor was getting into a sterilized suit.

"Don't worry dear. The doctor says that she'll have the baby out in no time," Mrs. Briefs said with a cheerful smile. "Oh, a little grandson or granddaughter!" she squealed.

"Mom, please, focus!" Bulma huffed out between breaths.

"Sorry honey," Mrs. Briefs said as she ran to her side and held her hand as another contraction his her daughter.

The doctor wheeled over in a stool and checked Bulma. "Okay Bulma, we're ready here. Now on the next contraction, you have to push," she said.

"Okay," Bulma said with a nod. The pain was returning ten fold and she pushed with it when the doctor told her to. She pushed on every single contraction until she felt she had no more strength in her body. But her baby was still fighting to come into the world.

"You're doing great sweety," Mrs. Briefs whispered. "The baby is coming, his head has crowned and all you need to do is hold out," she said with a reassuring smile. Bulma nodded and forced a smile as she tried to control her frantic breathing.

"Bulma, the baby is close. I need you to push with all your might," the doctor called as she began to work the baby's head out.

This time Bulma screamed in agony as the baby's head came out, and she pushed just to make that horrible pain stop. She felt something wet slip out of her and with it the pain left. Then she heard the beautiful and brand new cry of her baby as he took his first breath into a new world.

--------------------

Four Years Later.........

Vegeta stared at the pictures of Bulma that were taped to his wall. The pictures and his memories were the only things he had left. Four years had gone and passed and he still had one more to go. One more year to see his woman, hold her, and lose himself in her.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot hissed quietly as he stopped at his bars.

He sat up and looked at the other man. "What is it?"

"Bulma's lawyers are here, they are letting us out a year early for 'good' conduct. But I have a feeling that her father paid off some people so that we could get out early. Had it not been for him, we'd be doing life," Kakarot whispered.

Vegeta jumped up and walked over to the taller man. "We're getting out? In how long?"

Kakarot grinned. "If paper work gets out early, we'll see our girl's in a week, two at the latest!"

"I don't fucking believe this," Vegeta said with a smirk. "How are we going to get to them?"

"We can contact Krillin and have him contact my brother. Raditz will help us and if we ask him, he wont tell the girls anything. It would be so great to surprise them," Kakarot said. He looked down the hall and noticed that the guards were coming towards him. "I think they're coming for you."

Vegeta nodded. Surprise Bulma. She would probably knock him out for not letting her know that he was out. "I've been waiting so long for this day," he muttered to himself.

"So have I," Kakarot said with a nod before he turned and made his way to his cell.

The guards stopped at Vegeta's cell and called him out. "Your lawyers are here Ouji, hurry your ass up," one guard called.

Vegeta glared at them and made his way slowly out the cell until the guards had to push him. If he didn't have that immense need to see Bulma soon, he'd stay around and vandalize the cars that these suckers owned, but he wasn't going to do that.

His priority now was to get to Bulma and to stay with her.

Little did Vegeta and Kakarot know that Bulma and Chichi had a few surprises in store for them when they got together again.

-----------------------------

NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! This is the chapter before the last and then things will be over! I've had a great time writing this fic so I have no problem in ending it. All good things have to come to an end. Please let me know what you thought and I promise that I will try to update next week. Everyone have a good weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	16. I AM Faster Than You

Duhn, duhn, duhn. It's the end! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! It has been a great journey, writing this fic and knowing that you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did. Sadly I wont be writing a sequel, mostly because I have no time, and I want to dedicate myself to my other fics. I am currently working on two new ones that involve Gohan and Bra, and one with Goten and Bra. Besides, I'm in the middle of three, maybe four others that really need me to work on them.

Still I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through it all, the late updates, the VERY far updates, and sometimes just writing something that made you guys sad or pissed because I broke B/V up. Thanks again and I hope I hear from everyone again in my other stories.

………………………………………

Disclaimer: Don't own any DBZ, please don't sue

………………………………………

I **AM** Faster Than You

………………………………………

"Who is getting the cake?" Bulma asked as she walked into the huge room where they were preparing things for the party.

"I am," Raditz said as he walked in after her holding a child in each arm. "Maron is bringing the balloons right now, and Chi is getting the food ready in the kitchen," he said as he set his nephew down on a chair and his second nephew, who happened to be the birthday boy, next to him.

Bulma smiled at her baby and walked over to take him into her arms. He was getting very big and today was his third birthday. "Come on Trunks sweety. You need to take a bath and get dressed before all your friends get here," she said as she took his hand and began to walk him towards the stairs. "You stay put okay Goten? Trunks will be right down so that you two can play," Bulma said with a smile as she looked at Chichi's little boy.

"Kay," Kakarot's mini copy called as he sat back. But Bulma knew that as soon as she was gone the little monster would be running around the house. She knew because Trunks was the exact same. It wasn't a wonder that they were the best of friends, even at three years old.

She ran into her bathroom where the water was ready and stripped Trunks to give him his bath. She shampooed his short lavender hair and smiled when the boy looked up at her with big blue eyes like her own. They were the exact shape as his father's eyes.

………………………………………

"Why can't I just fucking walk in there?"

Kakarot looked at Vegeta grimly and shook his head. They were sitting in a car across the street from Capsule Corp, and the situation reminded him of a stakeout. He didn't say a thing because he knew that Vegeta would probably slug him for the stupid joke. Instead he said told Vegeta something that they had both been thinking.

"Maybe the same reason I can't. We have been in prison for four years. It's not easy facing the fact that I have a kid who I don't know and doesn't know me. Besides, you look like a criminal with that mustache and goatee," Kakarot said with a grin.

"In case you've already forgotten, moron, I am a criminal," Vegeta snapped as he pulled at the facial hair in mention. "Your brother told us to reveal ourselves this day specifically, and they're having some sort of party because I have seen some of the harpies running around with bags. I have seen your brother's woman running around with balloons and other nonsense."

Kakarot nodded in agreement. "It looks like a birthday party. But no one I know has a birthday today. But maybe it's an early party for Bulma, she's turning twenty-five at the end of the month," he said thoughtfully.

"You're right," Vegeta said. Then he shook his head. "Lets go to that supermarket we saw. I need a shave," he said with a smirk.

"We should get new clothes, too. I don't think that we should show up in faded jeans and t-shirts," he said before he revved the engine of the car.

………………………………………

Bulma sighed to herself. Caring for Trunks had been the hardest thing she had ever done. Her mother and father helped out with their grandson, but the sole responsibility fell on her shoulders and it was something that she had been totally unprepared for.

She loved her boy more than her life, but she couldn't help but think that with Vegeta by her side everything would have been so much better. Not easier but so much better. She rinsed his hair out and soaped him up, then she scrubbed him until he was giggling.

"Mama, that tickles!" Trunks said loudly.

She grinned. "Are you excited that today you're going to get a bunch of presents?" she asked him as she grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around him.

Trunks nodded. "Lot's of presents just for me," he said as Bulma dressed him and began to brush out his hair. The straight lavender strands were newly cut and he looked absolutely handsome. Bulma dressed him in a navy blue shirt, overalls, and boots. Then she changed her own clothes and got ready while Trunks ran around the room holding the picture she had of Vegeta and her together, taken a few days before he had been caught and put in prison.

Bulma watched the boy every few seconds to see if he was behaving himself as she tried to finish her hair and make-up. She was wearing a black top that left her shoulders bare with the sleeves on her forearms and showed some stomach, which happened to be flat once again, and with it she wore black baggy cargos and black boots. The only bright colors she had were her hair and the shinning dragon chain around her neck.

She had cut the long strands of her hair a few weeks after Trunks was born, and since then she had kept it a little above her shoulders. Right now it was in big curls that framed her face and she had used a long silk scarf as a headband and the long tips trailed down her back almost reaching her bottom.

When she was ready she turned to get Trunks, but was startled when she heard a loud shatter of glass. Her stomach lurched into her throat when she heard a sob come from the bathroom and from Trunks. She ran into the bathroom and felt like sobbing herself.

But the sob would have been of relief. The child was okay, but at his feet was the broken picture frame he had been holding. She picked him up in fear that he would cut himself with the shards of glass and she hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" she asked him as she walked out of the room rubbing his back.

Trunks hugged his small arms around her neck. "I dropped it. I'm sorry mama," he cried.

"That's okay baby. We can get another frame for the picture and I will clean up the glass so that no one gets hurt, okay? Don't cry, this is your day and you are supposed to be happy. Now don't worry and lets go see how things are going downstairs," she said as she kissed his cheek and walked out of her room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when she brought him downstairs. She set him down and the little boy started to jump up and down when he saw that all his little friends were there and that the room was decorated with his favorite cartoon character. His tears forgotten.

Trunks ran off to play with his friends and Bulma walked over to join the adults watching over the children. "He looks adorable," Maron said with a wide smile.

"Doesn't he?" Bulma beamed. "And he's so excited about all the presents he's getting. But I think there's only one thing that he wants, that he and Goten want," she murmured.

Chichi nodded. "They want to meet their father's, and maybe they'll get that wish for their fifth birthday," she said with a soft sigh. "We should get them sitting down so that they can eat, and then we can cut the cake."

Bulma grinned. "Let's round up the little munchkins then," she told all the adults. They had lunch, and everyone tried to keep the children in their chairs at least for the short while that they had to eat. Even some of the adults had a chance to eat, that was when they weren't running after the kids.

………………………………………

"Don't be a coward," Vegeta snapped as he and Kakarot stood right at the door to C.C.

"I'm **not** a coward," Kakarot said with a light gulp.

"Yeah right," Vegeta said. He took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in before Kakarot. They walked into the house, surveying their surroundings.

"We should look for my brother, or at least find where they're having the party," Kakarot said quietly. Vegeta nodded and they began to walk deeper into the huge domed building. They passed the living room, a lab, the kitchen, and finally they heard some noise.

"It sounds like they have a zoo in there," Vegeta said as they heard horns honking and children screaming. Then someone called out that they had to cut the cake and everything went eerily quiet.

"Now it sounds like a graveyard," Kakarot said with a whistle. They slowly stepped into the room and noticed that the lights were out and that a cake had been lit, then the birthday song began. There was a cluster of people and children surrounding the child with lavender hair who's birthday they were celebrating.

………………………………………

"Wow!" Trunks yelled when Raditz brought out the huge cake with a big lit candle that was shaped in a three. Everyone began to sing the birthday song to him.

Bulma felt like crying. This was the third birthday that Trunks celebrated without his father here with him. But now wasn't the time to overwhelm her little son with her sadness. This was his day to be happy. "Okay, make a wish before you blow out the candle sweety," she said when the song ended.

"No spit on my part of the cake," Raditz called.

Trunks giggled happily and closed his eyes. He scrunched up his small face and grinned widely as he made his wish. He took a deep breath and then blew the small flame out. Everyone cheered and made an excited ruckus.

Bulma smiled and stepped aside as Chichi began to cut the cake; her friend had volunteered to do it. She looked at Trunks and her eyes watered. She felt for some reason warning bells going off in her head. A warning that something big was about to happen.

She rubbed the chain around her neck, but more specifically the dragon. Then movement at the far door made her turn towards there, and her eyes widened in shock. She blinked and shook her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She looked up again and made an inarticulate noise and took a step forward.

Chichi smiled at the children and then turned to look at Bulma. But she noticed that something was wrong. Bulma had tears running down her eyes and she was staring towards the door, dumfounded. Chichi looked towards the door and her mouth dropped open, and the silver cake knife she had in her hand fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Maron, 18, and Raditz looked at her and Bulma and turned to the focus of their attention.

Bulma took in a heaving sob and began to walk towards the vision. Because it had to be a vision unless she touched him and felt his warm skin under her hands. She stopped in front of him, just a few feet from touching, and reached out. She looked him from head to toe and studied the differences that four years had done to him.

The tips of her fingers ran over his cheek and she looked into his deep eyes. Into those eyes that had hardened after the time he had spent in prison. He looked more handsome, his body slimmer and more heavily built around the shoulders.

Vegeta's hand wrapped around her wrist and he gave her a tug to close the distance between them. Bulma cupped his face and let out a sob before she jumped into his arms and wrapped her own tightly around his neck.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered against his neck as she clung to him desperately. "God I've missed you!"

Vegeta took in her scent of her, her hair, and her skin. He just marveled at the feel of her once again in his arms. She was even more beautiful from the last time he had seen her. She was more mature, womanlier. There was something about her that had changed, but he couldn't point it out.

"I've missed you," he whispered against her ear. "Where is your room?" he asked slowly.

Bulma's lips twitched. "I know that you were without any female contact for four years, but please relax for a minute. Can't you see we're at a party?" she asked as she pulled back a bit and turned to look at the guests, and Trunks who was sitting in his chair, staring and almost not moving. Her poor baby was biting his lip. He knew perfectly well who Vegeta was.

Vegeta looked around the room and stared at the boy who was looking at him with a frown on his small face. Curiously, the boy's eyes were filled with tears. He looked so familiar. Raditz, Maron, and 18 walked over to welcome them and to hug them, except in Vegeta's case. He didn't let anyone hug him, Bulma being the exception. Then he and Bulma turned in time to see Chichi slap Kakarot hard across the face.

"**YOU** **GOT OUT EARLY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?**!" Chichi screeched.

"I'm sorry, we wanted it to be a surprise," Kakarot muttered as he rubbed his face gently.

Bulma frowned. "Chi, come on! They're here and it's Trunks' birthday!" she said as she smiled sympathetically at Kakarot. "Welcome back," she said to him and to Vegeta.

Chichi's face crumbled and she leapt into the tall man's arms with a sob. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cruel, it's just that I've missed you for so long and now you're here. You're here! But you have to meet Goten!"

"Goten? Is he my son?" Kakarot asked as his whole face lit up. "His birthday is today?"

Chichi shook her head and turned to motion Goten over. "Today is not his birthday, his was last month, but it is his best friend's." Goten came over and smiled up at Kakarot. "Sweety, this is your daddy. Why don't you say hello to him?"

Kakarot kneeled in front of the boy and smiled widely. He was the exact copy of him, only smaller and with some features that belonged to his mother. "Hey kid. I'm Kakarot, your dad." The word sounded strange to him.

Goten grinned. He had his mother's smile. "My mommy has shown me lots of pictures of you. I'm glad you're here!" he said as he threw his small arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. Kakarot smiled and picked up the boy as he hugged him back.

"So, whose birthday is it today?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma had watched it all with a teary smile and then noticed that Trunks had inched closer to her. She was about to answer Kakarot's question, but then she felt Trunks' little hand in hers. "Chi, why don't you finish serving the cake? I want to talk to Vegeta privately," she said as she looked at the rest of her friends.

They all understood and left her alone with Vegeta and Trunks. "Come with us," Bulma said as they started to walk out of the room. They entered a bedroom that was on the first floor and Vegeta looked down at the small boy that was almost hiding behind Bulma. Then something hit him. The boy's eyes were the exact shade of blue as Bulma's.

"God, I wanted to tell you from the moment I found out, but I couldn't," she whispered as a few tears trailed down her face.

Vegeta stared at her. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew that it had something to do with the child she was holding. "Tell me what?" he asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"A few weeks after we got here, I found out something that changed my life completely. I have been dealing with it by myself and I have come to appreciate my life. Okay, here goes... I found out I was pregnant," she said softly.

"_What_?" Vegeta asked as his eyes widened. "Pregnant?" he asked as his eyes settled on the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes. The child's face was a replica of his own. But his hair, the color of his eyes, and his smile were all Bulma's. He had felt it from the moment he had seen the boy, but he hadn't understood clearly what that feeling had been.

"He's my son?" Vegeta asked slowly. Bulma nodded and his eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he growled softly.

Bulma bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but news like this couldn't be given in a letter or through our friends!" she exclaimed. Vegeta couldn't believe the lame excuse she was giving him. He had been contented to be with her again, but the feelings were quickly turning into anger at the fact that she had kept something so important from him for almost four years.

"My wish came true," Trunks interrupted as he looked up at his mother and then at Vegeta. "I wished that my papa would come to my party and it came true," he said as his small face lit up with a big smile.

Vegeta halted the words that were about to spill from his mouth and looked at the boy. Then he smirked. His son. He looked back at Bulma. "You and I will have this conversation later, when the boy isn't present," he said to her. Then he leaned down and picked up Trunks. "Happy birthday, boy," he said as he hugged the small child to him.

"Thank you, papa!" Trunks said as he hugged him back tightly. "Will you eat cake with mama and me?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma and narrowed his eyes momentarily, then he nodded as he turned to walk out of the room with his son in his arms. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Chocolate and ice cream!" Trunks cheered excitedly.

………………………………………

Bulma sat in the living room couch, away from the noisy party for a few minutes. Vegeta hadn't spoken to her for nearly two hours. He had stood across the room from her, as far away as he could without leaving the room, and she couldn't take it anymore. If he looked at her one more time with those flat angry eyes, she would burst into tears in front of the children. She didn't want to distress her son or any of the other young ones.

She leaned back and her feelings overwhelmed her. She put her hands over her face and let the tears fall. She had thought that her reunion with Vegeta would have been the best day of her life, excluding the day she had first held Trunks in her arms. But everything had fallen apart because she had kept something so important hidden from him. Bulma took in a shuddering sob and jumped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Bulma quickly wiped her face and looked up. Vegeta stared down into her red-rimmed blue eyes and felt sadness when he saw that she was feeling just as bad as he was. This should've been the best day of their lives. He sighed and walked around the couch to sit next to her. She moved back away from him and folded her legs to her chest.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad welcoming," she whispered as she cast her eyes down and away from his face.

He shook his head. "It wasn't bad, it was just... unexpected. I've been in prison for nearly four years. I come here and find out that we have a kid together, that you were pregnant of my brat and never even bothered to tell me. How am I supposed to react to all this? Do you want me to kiss you and tell you that it's okay that you didn't tell me about the boy? Fuck Bulma, put yourself in _my_ damn place," Vegeta snapped. He really didn't want to get angry with her again.

Bulma pursed her lips. "Why don't _you_ put yourself in **MY** place? I carried our son for nine months, _alone_. I have raised him for three years, _alone_. Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell my baby that his father can't be with us? Obviously I wasn't going to shatter his vision of you by telling him that you were in prison. I watched him take his first steps, have his first tooth, say his first word, and I did it all _alone_. Do you remember why I was alone in the first place, Vegeta?" she asked softly, glaring at him.

_She has a fucking point_, Vegeta thought grimly. During his stay in prison, the "F" word had become his best friend and that habit was something he needed to change. He didn't want his son to learn his bad habits. He looked at Bulma. "I assume the complete blame. I know that I didn't listen and that those consequences were exactly what I deserved, and for that I am sorry because you and the boy also paid for my stupidity," he said.

"Sorry doesn't give us back all that time that we were apart," she said sadly.

"And I will forever grieve for that lost time," he said as he looked into her sorrowful eyes. Those eyes that had kept him alive through all those years he had been locked up. Those eyes that his son had inherited. His son. It felt so strange to even think it. "If you are willing to forgive me for not listening to you then I will overlook the fact that you kept knowledge of my son away from me," he said slowly, carefully.

Bulma looked at him for a few seconds, and Vegeta didn't know what she was thinking. Then she sighed deeply and before he knew it, she was in his arms and was kissing him passionately, full of love and so much longing that it stole his breath away.

"I love you," she sobbed against his lips. "I've loved you for such a long time. Our son was what kept me going through the day without you. You have no idea how much I love that boy. He's the light of my eyes," she said with a proud smile.

"I saw. And I am thankful to you," he said quietly, almost too low for her to hear.

She sat comfortably on his lap. "Why?"

"I know for a fact that my mother never loved me even close to the way that you love the boy. He's happy and loved, and he will grow up to be better than me," he replied.

"Better than us," Bulma was quick to attest as she laid her head on his chest. "Remember that I committed the exact same crimes as you did."

Vegeta smirked and nodded. "We will protect him and keep him away from all that we went through. I can't say that I will be the best father ever, or that I will be a total softy with him, but I will be there whenever he needs anything."

"That is the best thing that you have said since I met you," Bulma said with a happy smile. Then they both turned when they heard the quick patter of little feet. Trunks ran over to them with a small furry bundle in his arms. "What have you got there?" Bulma asked.

Trunks held out what turned out to be a small St. Bernard pup. "Look what Goten gave me!" he yelled excitedly.

"A puppy," Bulma said, torn between laughter and annoyance. Laughter because Trunks looked cute holding the heavy pup in his arms. Annoyance because she knew that she would be the one that would take care of it until her baby was old enough to do it himself.

Trunks put a small hand on Bulma's face, making her look him in the eyes. "Why were you crying, mama? You told me you wouldn't cry anymore," he said quietly.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and she grabbed the puppy from her son's arms and set it down on the couch, then she picked up the boy and sat him on her lap. "Sweety, I'm just happy that your papa is back. I use to cry because I was sad, but now I'm happy. People can cry when they're happy, too," she said as she kissed his cheek and tickled him.

Trunks laughed happily and then wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck. "I missed you, papa. Promise that you'll never go away again," he said in that sweet innocence that all children possessed.

Vegeta wrapped an arm around him and the other around Bulma. "I promise you both that I will never leave you again," he said softly but firmly. "Never again."

………………………………………

'_And he never left_,' Bulma thought to herself as she watched Vegeta working on one of his old cars. In fact, he had stayed for the past sixteen years. He had been a great father, and a great husband. On Trunks' fourth birthday, Vegeta had asked her to marry him and then on her birthday they had had a small ceremony that joined them together.

Her father had gotten her record clear, though he wouldn't tell her how, and so she had been able to marry Vegeta without any fear of getting pulled away by the cops or the FBI. Chichi and Kakarot had also married, and they had another son. Raditz and Maron went their separate ways, but they were still good friends. Krillin and 18 had also married, and they had a daughter they had named Maron.

They had all kept close, and they still reminisced about the past. She hadn't had the fairy tale life, but it was the best that she had ever asked for. Her son had grown up in a healthy environment, and so had their daughter. Bulma snickered. Vegeta's little princess; he couldn't hide it.

Bulma dried off her hands. She had been working on a car fuel that could be more efficient and cheaper for the consumer. And, she had to remind herself later, she had to work on some sort of soap that made it easier to take grease out of her hair.

She walked over to the large sliding door and stared outside. Vegeta was all greased up and looking sexy in a muscle shirt. It surprised her how much she still wanted him, how much she still loved him.

But her eyes strayed to her offspring and she watched with interest as the young replica of her, Bra, walked over to Chichi's boy and told him something. Goten blushed a soft pink and Trunks burst out laughing. Bra glared at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest as Bulma approached. "What's so funny?" she asked her son.

Trunks took a few deep breaths and was still laughing a little when he replied, "Bra just told Goten that she would totally love it if they went to the movies on a date. But she has to get real. Dad would probably kill Goten because of the age difference. And besides, she's too young for his tastes."

Bulma nodded and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "He's right sweety. You're fifteen and Goten is nineteen. I know that he's a handsome boy but he just can't go out with you. It's against the law," she said sympathetically.

Trunks snorted and started to laugh again as Bulma let go of her daughter and pulled him away towards the garage. Goten smiled shyly at Bra and she smiled back. He took a few steps forward and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you still want me in three years, when it's legal, let me know," Goten said with a grin. Then he followed Bulma and Trunks into the garage.

Bra waited until he was well out of hearing range and she started to cheer and jump up and down. She would really wait for him if she had to. She followed her brother and mother and grinned when she saw that her father was working on his car. "Is it acting up?" Bra asked.

Vegeta nodded. He stopped himself from smiling at his young daughter. She was the exact copy of her mother, but with bluer hair and darker eyes. He was proud to say that she had inherited his and Bulma's interest in cars, and she was just as much a pro on them as he had been at her age. "This car is getting old, and I think that I need to start building a new motor for it."

"Can I help you when you start?" Bra asked excitedly.

"Of course. You and your brother together will help me finish the motor sooner than planned," he said as he cleaned off his hands on a rag.

"Hey mom, what are these?" Trunks asked as he grabbed a clear small case with three capsules inside. Bulma took it and looked at it.

"These hold the capsules of my first cars. They hold so many memories of when we were your age," she told Goten and Trunks.

"Yeah, back when you and dad used to defy the law and race through the streets illegally. Hey Goten, we're harboring criminals," Trunks snickered towards his friend.

"Shut up boy," Vegeta snapped, though inside he wanted to laugh at the sneaky tone in his son's voice. Trunks shut his mouth with an audible snap and looked peeved. Then they watched as Bulma took out one of the capsules and threw it away from them. It opened with a poof and revealed Bulma's Spider; formerly Vegeta's spider.

"Wow," Bra commented as she walked over to survey the incredible car. In all her years with her parents, she had never seen this car before. "This car looks great mom. It's been more than eighteen years and this car looks incredible. You are a genius!"

"No, I'm merely a vessel through which genius flows," Bulma said with a smirk. Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. Bulma looked at him. "Would you challenge me in that?" she asked him.

"I'd challenge you in that and to a race," he said smugly. When he had seen that she had kept her car in such top shape, all their old times had come rushing back to him. And along with those memories came the rush of adrenaline he had always felt before every race he had ever been in.

"A race?" she asked with a grin. "I'll accept that challenge buddy. And I'll prove that I'm a winner and a genius all in one. You guys," she pointed to the teens, "Have to come along to judge and to prove to this guy that he's going to lose."

Trunks laughed excitedly. "It's about time! I knew that you guys used to race, and now we'll be able to see how good you are!"

Vegeta just glared at his wife and took out a capsule from his pocket. Through the years he had kept his BMW in just as great shape as her Spider. "I know of a place, just follow me," he said as he walked over to get in. Goten and Trunks ran to get in with him and Bra got into the car with her mother.

They drove for about ten minutes until Vegeta pulled into an abandoned lot that stretched a few miles and was the perfect place for them to race. "Good luck, momma," Bra said with a grin as she stopped her car at the "start line" that Trunks and Goten were painting.

"Thanks sweety. I haven't raced in years, I just hope that I can remember all those old moves I knew and that earned me my nickname. Thunderbolt," she said with a wistful smile. Bra nodded and walked away to stand besides Trunks and Goten.

"What do I get if I win?" Vegeta asked as he made his window zip down.

"The pleasure of my respect," Bulma said with a grin, revving the engine of her car loudly. "And... I'll wear that nice little maid suit that you've grown fond of," she said in a seductive purr. "What will I get _when_ **I** win?"

Vegeta smirked and made his car roar. "I'll let you handcuff me to the bed. You can be on top."

"Kinky bastard, I'm always on top" she laughed. She motioned her daughter over and gave her directions as to how to start the race.

Bra nodded and stood between the cars. "Okay, mom said that you guys have to race to that barrel that's down there," she pointed down about half a mile or more, "and then come back again. The first one to hit this line here wins," she said as she pointed down at the start line. Vegeta and Bulma nodded and watched as she raised her arms.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and blew him a kiss when he looked over. Bra threw down her arms and they both took off. Bra moved over to stand next to her brother and they both cheered as they watched their parents pull moves that they had only seen in movies.

"Fifty bucks says your mom wins," Goten said.

"We've never seen my dad race. You're on," Trunks said as they shook hands. The two cars executed perfect turns and sped like bullets down towards them. All three gave them a great distance from where they stood and they saw that the race was close. Their parents were nose to nose and it would be hard to see who would win.

They both sped down the finish line and stopped far away from the teens. Bulma was laughing cheerfully as she got out. "What do you think of that ace?" she asked him when he stepped out. Vegeta walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I beat you love, and you can't deny it," she murmured as she ran her fingers over his lips.

"You didn't beat me this time, but you have defeated me more times than you know," he said before he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "But I've also won so many things with you. This second life. Two incredible brats. And you. Non of this would have been possible without you," he whispered as he ran his hands over her face. Her beautiful face.

"You forgot our love," she murmured with a grin.

He smirked. "I didn't forget because all the things I named go under that category."

"**I love you**," she said proudly. "And you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that a man so difficult and strong feels the same way about me."

Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her again. He could see the brats running towards them and the moment would soon be shattered. "I don't deserve all this, but it is good to know that I was lucky enough to have found you."

Bulma smiled and her eyes watered. "Don't sweet talk your way out of this. I won and you know it."

"No," Vegeta shook his head. "We'll ask the brats and I'll prove you wrong."

"Either way we both win, don't we?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he ran his hand down her back, past her waist. Bulma laughed and smacked his hand away before the teens saw what mischief Vegeta was doing. Their lives hadn't been the best, but now they were perfect. But……….. who is faster than who?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**THE END**

………………………………………

Did you guys like it? I hope so, just let me know what you thought and again I thank you for taking the time to read and for staying with me through it all. Don't worry though, I am still going to write other fics that I hope you guys will like. But I have to go. Have a great week and weekend and I'll see you guys later!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
